Covenant: Blood Ties
by Always have a little Faith
Summary: The Power is wielded by the four Sons of Ipswich. But then Sam Sinclair steps into their group, fitting in perfectly, and one day revealing she too has The Power. Or a variation of it. Now, they must stand against the vengeful fifth line..Movie rewrite
1. A Party of Power

**Chapter One:**

_**A Party of Power**__._

* * *

_No one really knows how The Power came to be. Not even the Book of Damnation recorded its beginning. But those who mastered it have always been hunted._

_In the middle of the 17__th__ Century, many escaped the brutal Witch-hunting in England and France by coming to America. As the brutal prosecution of those with The Power spread throughout Massachusetts, the families of Ipswich formed a Covenant of silence._

_And for 300 years, it has kept them safe._

_Until now._

* * *

The sky above is cluttered with dark and fluffy clouds of all shapes and sizes. Grey and black are the only possible colors to see, as the stars of the night sky cannot break through the misty clouds. The wind is strong.

Far below the nightmarish sky is an end of summer beach party at the Dells, where loads of teens from Spenser Academy are gathered for one last big bang before school starts up again soon. They probably know its illegal, but with the booze, the music and the rushing adrenaline, they pretty much don't give a shit.

Overlooking the party is a cliff, and high above, where the wind whips about in anger, carrying voices from the festivities below, three males stand above the rest. Seventeen-year-olds that are as close as brothers, they watch the party from afar, waiting for their fourth Musketeer.

"What's up fellas?" a cocky voice inquires, and the boys turn to find said fourth member approaching, his platinum blonde hair whipping around in the wind.

"Where were you?" one asks, a sliver of worry coating his words. The youngest of the group, and by far the most innocent, he carries all the childish naiveté of a young man who just turned seventeen, and who hangs out with boys nearing their eighteen years.

"We stopped by to give you a lift," the tallest points out. The de-facto leader of their group, he too is worried about his friends at times, but masks it easily with his at times brooding persona.

"Had things to do…," the blonde chuckles, passing them and nearing the edge of the cliff. "Where's the Squirt?"

"I really don't know why you call her that," the youngest teen answers. "I mean, she's older than—"

"Right, at the party, gotcha," he cuts off the brunette. "Speaking o' which, how's the party?"

"Don't know, just got here," the third answers, his long chestnut hair whipping about his face.

"Well hell, boys!" the blonde scoffs, kicking a few rocks off the edge as his eyes turn black. "Let's drop in!"

He smirks, and spreads out his arms, leaping off the edge and vanishing into the mist that hangs in the air between the cliff and the beach below. The youngest of their group, who is by far the closest to the wild card teen, grins.

"Oh, shit yeah!" he exclaims, eyes turning black as he too jumps off, arms spread out.

"Tyler!" the tallest teen yells, nearing the edge.

"C'mon, Caleb, it's not like it's gonna kill us…," his friend chuckles, getting to the edge as his eyes blacken as well, swelling with Power. "Yet."

Caleb sighs as his friend jumps, and reluctantly, he follows suit. Wind rushes past, screaming in his ears as he shoot towards the ground. And just before he hits, his eyes turn black, and he lands in a crouched position like jumping off a thirty foot cliff is the most normal thing in the world.

He gets up and finds his friends waiting for him at the top of a small hill, watching the dancing teens, blasting music and blazing fires on the beach. Together, they walk down towards it.

* * *

"So, gimme the scoop, who's here?" a blonde inquires, looking around at the crowd of people she barely knows, being new to Spenser this year. Her roommate however, is a practiced gossip girl, and looks around the group with interest.

"Okay, the first thing you have to know is that Aaron Abbott is a prick," the girl states, pushing some of her mid-back length dark brown hair over her shoulder as she turns towards a small sand dune beside a fire. There stands a short guy with shoulder-length curly brown hair, a Spenser team jacket on, and a girl with not enough clothing on and a mass of brown hair hanging off his arm. A group of friends surround them. "Treats girls like dirt."

"Okay," the blonde nods, looking elsewhere and spotting a handsome guy wearing a pale brown trenchcoat. Although he mingles with the crowd, he looks up and his eyes find hers. "Who's that?"

"New guy…"

"He's looking over here!" she whispers excitedly.

"Don't know much about him," the brunette replies, smiling. "But I intend to find out."

"Cute," she agrees.

"Yo, Caleb!" some random guy shouts, and this draws the brunette's attention as she turns to see four boys walking down the hill.

"They're here!" she smiles.

"Who are _they_?" the blonde inquires, eyes glittering with profound interest.

"Sons of Ipswich," is all her friend says before the tallest of the group reaches them.

"Hey, Kate," he greets, and his eyes find the blonde, even though he speaks to the brunette.

"Hey, Caleb," she grins, before flinging herself at the guy beside him with the long chestnut-colored hair and hugging him tightly. "You're late."

"I had a gig with the band," he states.

"Oh…," she nods absently, as he turns towards her blonde friend.

"Who's this?"

"My new roommate," Kate smiles. "Sarah, this is Pogue Parry." The guy she has her arms around nods. "Tyler Simms." The youngest of the four boys smiles a tad shyly. "Reid—"

"Garwin!" the partinum blonde exclaims, leaning on Caleb's shoulder and shaking her hand with his, which is clad in a fingerless black glove. "Reid Garwin. Evenin'."

"Good evening," Sarah smiles, shaking his hand.

"You know, Sarah's my grandmother's name," he tells her. "You kind of remind me of her a—"

"Caleb Danvers," the tall one cuts in, shaking her hand and smiling handsomely. "And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way."

"Good," she giggles slightly, feeling heat in her cheeks. "Sarah Wenham."

"Grandmother? Shit, Garwin, I knew you could put your foot in your mouth, but I didn't know it went that far," a female voice chuckles, and they turn to see a girl arrive, a teasing grin stretching across her features. Her dark red hair ripples down in waves to her lower shoulders, and green eyes dance with mirth as she examines the group. She notices Sarah, and the teasing grin fades into something warmer. "Sarah, then?"

"Yeah," the blonde nods, shaking the hand proffered to her as she looks her over. The newcomer wears a black long-sleeve shirt with thumb-holes deliberately cut out, and a silvery pattern of moons and stars dancing across the front when light catches it. Her feet almost slide across the sandy dunes in black boots that lace all the way up to her knees, where they let fishnet leggings roam until the hem of her mid-thigh length tattered jean skirt finds them.

"Samantha Sinclair," the redhead replies. "And don't mind Garwin, he wouldn't know intelligence if it smacked him across the face with a sign."

"Thanks, Squirt," Reid rolls his eyes, ruffling the hair of the girl who stands at least a head shorter than him, if not more.

"Hey, Caleb," a smooth voice purrs as the girl who Sarah and Kate had seen hanging off Aaron Abbott's arm steps in-between the new girl and Caleb. Her hands reach out and she lightly tugs on the lapels of his black jacket, grinning. His friends smirk, while Kate and Samantha exchange disgusted glances.

"Kyra," he nods.

"How was your summer?"

"Um…," he's not actually paying attention to her, as his eyes are still locked with Sarah's. She notices this, and whirls around, finding the blonde there.

"I'm Kyra," she states.

"Sarah," she replies, and they stiffly shake hands.

"Oh, right…from Boston Public," Kyra grins maliciously. "Tell me…how does one go about getting into Spenser from Public?"

"The hell you got against Boston?" Samantha inquires, lending the blonde support as she steps up, clear determination set into her face.

"Nothing, your hometown's…fine," Kyra spits, hatred burning in her eyes. "I was just wondering how she managed it. Spenser is a very high-class school, you know."

"I have been around here since I was thirteen, you know," she retorts. "If I can get in from the slums of Boston, I'm sure Sarah had no trouble transferring from Public."

"Uh-huh."

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kyra?" Caleb asks, and suddenly his view is obscured by a shorter guy in a Spenser jacket.

"Why don't _you_ give it a rest?" Aaron glares.

"I don't want any trouble, Aaron," Caleb states.

"I'm sure you don't."

"Posers make me wanna puke," his friend adds, which fires up Reid.

"Is that right?" the patinum blonde seethes, stepping forward. "You—"

"Hey," Samantha starts, placing a hand on his chest to stop him from assaulting Aaron's friend, despite her small frame. "Don't."

"I think you owe Kyra an apology," Aaron states, and the redhead whirls around, frowning.

"Actually, I think Kyra…," Caleb puts in, pointing at the brunette, and then at Sarah, "owes Sarah the apology."

Aaron rolls his eyes, looking at Kyra before shoving Caleb. He takes a step forward, about to do it again, before the new guy in the pale trench coat steps in, stopping in. "Whoa…," he grins slightly, before looking at Kyra. "You were being kinda bitchy."

Reid scoffs, his eyes flashing black a moment as he stares at Aaron's friend. As the blackness fades, the guy suddenly starts puking all over the back of Aaron's Spenser jacket. Everyone yells in surprise or disgust, and Reid just laughs.

"You idiot!" Kyra snaps, glaring at the puking teen as if he'd done it on purpose. Caleb however, notices the snickering Reid and does not look pleased.

"Guys!" the DJ on the hill nearby yells through a microphone, catching everyone's attention. "Dill just called, he said he saw three cop cars heading this way on the Old Dell Road!"

Gathering this information, teens all over the beach party cheer and scatter, and run off towards the nearby woods and street. Pogue, Kate, Caleb and Sarah walk together, quickly, with Samantha, Reid and Tyler following behind.

"Need a ride?" Caleb offers.

"No, Sarah drove us out here," Kate shakes her head.

"Yeah, besides, Caleb, Ty don't have the room!" Samantha laughs, before Tyler and Reid playfully squeeze her between them, shutting her up.

"I'll see you back at the dorms?" Pogue inquires, looking at his girlfriend.

"It's getting late, I'm just gonna crash," Kate states, giving him a quick kiss. "Call me in the morning?"

"I could use a lift," the guy from earlier catches up to them.

"No problem," Kate nods.

"Nice going back there," Caleb congratulates the guy, outstretching his hand. "Caleb."

"Chase," he returns, shaking his head. "Hah, that guy and I were about to go at it. His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

"Didn't it though?" Reid snickers, laughing alongside Samantha and Tyler.

The group reaches their vehicles, and split. Sarah, Kate and Chase go towards Sarah's blue car, while the guys and Samantha go towards Tyler's black Hummer.

"Good night!" Sarah waves at Caleb before getting into her car.

"Hey guys, c'mon, we gotta go before the cops get here," Kate states, getting into the passenger's seat while Chase gets in the back. Sarah nods and sticks her key in the ignition, turning it and trying to start the car, but it fails.

Meanwhile, in Tyler's Hummer, Pogue sits in the back with Caleb and Samantha sits between them, while Tyler gets in the driver's seat and Reid in the passenger's seat. Being tall, he can see Caleb over the redhead and smirks. "Sarah wants you, man."

"That's bullshit!" Reid hisses, turning in his seat to glare at them.

"Whoa, now. Don't be jealous, Reid," Pogue chuckles, nudging Samantha in order for her to join in teasing him, as it seems to be her favorite pass-time, but she doesn't seem as into it.

"My car won't start!" Sarah yells, and they all look over to see her leaning out her open door.

"Hop in with us!" Tyler offers, even though three more people probably won't fit in the Hummer.

"I can fix it!" Reid offers, leaning past Tyler to look out the window at her.

"Reid, don't," Caleb warns, but the platinum blonde replies with a devious smirk.

"It's not over yet, boys…," he snickers, getting out of the car.

"Let him be, it's his life, man," Pogue states.

"Yeah, if the idiot's got that much of death wish, it's his problem," Samantha scoffs, rolling her eyes. As Caleb shook his head, Pogue smirks at the redhead. She notices, and frowns. "What?"

"Nothing…," Pogue states, his grin growing by the second. "You seem kinda quick to jump onto the '_berate Reid wagon_' after not looking too interested in teasing him earlier. You sure you aren't—"

"Finish that sentence, and you'll be talking in high notes for the next few weeks," Samantha glares, and Pogue's grin fades, having known her long enough to know she's _serious_.

Meanwhile, Reid lifts the hood on Sarah's car, staring at the engine a moment or two. Not able to find what's clearly wrong with it, he leans forward, keeping his head even with the popped hood so those in the car can't see him.

He concentrates and his eyes flash black. A few moments later, he draws back, slamming the hood shut and looking up towards the blonde driver. "Try it again!"

Sarah obliges, turning the key in the ignition. This time, the car roars to life and she smiles, cheering alongside the other two as she leans out the window. "Thank you!"

Sirens go off in the distance, and she closes her car door, pulling away. Reid casually walks back to the Hummer, opening the driver's door. "Move over."

"It's _my_ car!" Tyler protests.

"Move over, Baby Boy, now!" Reid orders and reluctantly, the youngest Ipswich Son slides across to the passenger's seat, letting him get in. The patinum blonde fires the vehicle to life, pulling away and through the woods. Seeing flashing lights, the three in the back turn to see a cop car is on their tail.

"Haha, yeah!" Tyler exclaims.

"Whoo!" Samantha joins in.

"Oh, no!" Caleb groans.

"Don't sweat it!" Reid chuckles, driving through the trees recklessly. He swerves around one, two, three trees, and blasts past another, nearly hitting it. Despite the excitement coursing through him, Tyler winces every time they skid so close to a tree.

Caleb looks over his shoulder, seeing the cop car still following closely. "Ah, you gotta pull over," he sighs.

"Oh, you wanna stop?" Reid scoffs. "That'll impress Harvard!"

The oldest boy looks over his shoulder again, thinks about it, and then turns back. "Alright, what the hell. Let's lose 'em!"

"That's the spirit, Caleb!" Samantha laughs.

"Cut across Marblehead, might as well have some fun while we're at it," he adds.

Over the next handful of minutes, Reid's reckless driving prevails as they avoid all obstacles. However, sirens blare behind them, as the cop car _still_ follows.

"Step on it!" Tyler encourages. "Let's go!"

Reid obliges and in no time, the hulking black vehicle comes roaring out of the forest, tearing across the misty dirt road that leads to the cliff from earlier. "Alright, guys—"

"Ahem," Samantha clears her throat.

"And Squirt," he snickers. "You ready?"

"C'mon, Caleb, it's gonna take all of us," Pogue states, looking at the most unsure of the group. From behind them, the cops blow their car horn, trying to warn them of the cliff they're closing in on, as if they don't know it's there. This only makes Reid drive faster, chuckling like a maniac.

His eyes turn black, then Tyler's, then Pogue's and then Caleb's. Samantha is last, as her eyes turn white.

"You know, that still freaks me out," he comments, looking at her through the rear-view mirror. She flips him off, and he floors it, speeding on through the mist.

"Harry Potter…can kiss…my…," he pulls the stick shift and the front wheels go over the cliff, the rest of the vehicle following as he yells. "ASS!"

Being the most free-spirited, Reid and Samantha yell at the top of their lungs, having the time of their lives. Tyler on the other hand fears for the life of his precious Hummer, and his own, as he grips the seat so tight his knuckles turn white.

The Hummer vanishes into the mist thanks to their Powers, and the cop car comes to a screeching halt near the edge. The two officers get out, approaching the edge with flashlights. As they stare into the never-ending depths of mist and blackness, there is a moment of silence.

This tranquil time is interrupted by loud yelling, and they turn to see the Hummer land right behind their cop car. They blink repeatedly, staring at the four guys and a girl inside who laugh without end.

Then, the platinum blonde pulls the Hummer into reverse, backing up quickly. The cops exchange glances, dumbfounded, watching in awe as the Hummer spins around in the sand and drives off.

"Son of a bitch!" one cop yells.


	2. Talk About?

**Chapter Two:**

_**Talk About**__**…**_

* * *

"We must be the last ones in," Chase points out as he, Kate and Sarah walk along the empty dorm hallway of Spenser. They reach a door, and the girls stop walking, Sarah leaning on the door and Kate standing there as Chase turns to face them.

"Well, this is us," the brunette smiles.

"Oh. Uh, just a sec," he states, his eyes widening as he reaches over and picks a spider off her shoulder. She squirms beneath his grasp as he pulls it away from her.

"Ew!" she grimaces. "Oh my god!"

"Hey, shh!" Sarah whispers.

"They're all over the place here," the brunette goes on in disgust, glaring at the spider as Chase drops it, and then steps on it. "Thank you."

"Wow, see, chivalry's not dead after all," Sarah smiles.

"No, it just transferred in," Kate agrees, a grin creeping onto her features as she looks back at Chase. "Oh, yeah, we're gonna go into town tomorrow for some things. Do you need to pick up any stuff?"

"Sure," he nods, smiling. "I'm in 311. Call me."

And with that, he's gone and off down the hall. Sarah shakes her head as Kate stares after him, and uses her key to unlock the door. Her friend leans forward to whisper.

"He's _hot_, huh?"

"Listen to you…," Sarah teases, and they disappear into their dorm, giggling.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride," Pogue nods, revving his bike engine and grabbing his helmet.

"Alright, take it easy," Caleb replies.

"I'll see you later, man," his friend states, putting on his helmet before giving the taller teen props. He revs the engine again, and Caleb takes a step back.

"Call me in the morning," he calls, before the yellow bike pulls out of the driveway and off into the distance. Caleb steps back through the gates to his family's property as they swing shut, and then he makes his way up the long winding path to the large house.

He steps inside, closing the door behind him and taking off his jacket. He heads towards the stairs, and hits the bottom when a voice stops him.

"You're home early…"

Caleb frowns, knowing the voice belong to his mother, but it sounds long-winded and a tiny bit slurred. He walks into a the nearby living room, already knowing he's going to find her sitting by the fireplace with a smoke and half-full glass of liquor in hand.

"It's after midnight, mother, what're you doing up?" he inquires.

Oh look, she's exactly where he figured. Smoke and Whiskey glass in her hands.

Evelyn Danvers: Model mother? Not in a million years.

"Thinking about my baby…turning eighteen this week," his mother states as he walks up. She takes a long look at him, and then sighs. "God…you look so much like him of late. You know…he was a year younger than you, when we met. Did I ever tell you that?"

"Yeah, you've told me," he nods. "Now let's get you up to bed."

"So handsome…," Evelyn whispers, looking at a picture on the table of William Danvers the Third. "He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. So afraid…I'll lose you like I did him."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not him?" Caleb sighs.

"It's the same thing he said about his father," she states, putting her glass down, and almost breaking it. "These…these Powers that you and your friends developed when you were thirteen are _nothing_ compared with what you'll get when you ascend! They are a _thousand_ times stronger! Caleb…they are _so_ seductive."

She reaches back and flicks the butt of her cigarette into a tray.

"You'll suddenly think…the world is yours for the taking. And…then you really start to Use…and Use," she goes on.

"Mother," Caleb breathes. "Samantha ascended in April and she's still—"

"Do _not_ speak to me about that girl!" Evelyn snaps, her mood suddenly sour.

"But she—"

"Is nothing like you boys," his mother goes on. "Have you not noticed her Power is different?"

"Well, her eyes turn white instead of black, and she can actually tell who's Using and when they're Using, but…maybe that's just what The Power is for girls," he shrugs.

"No. Before her, have you ever heard of any females with The Power? In the Danvers, the Parrys, the Garwins or the Simms?"

"No…," he trails off.

"Exactly, because it is _not_ normal," she hisses. "That girl is _not_ normal. She is _not_ from the four lines of Ipswich, and I have no idea why you boys have kept her so close to your inner circle for the past five years. It was a stupid idea. And you should not take her as an example of Ascension, because she is not like you boys. When you Use and Use, you age, each time. Taking…bits of your life…until there is _nothing_ left."

"I won't," Caleb promises, despite his urge to argue with his mother's view of his friend.

"That's what he said…," she breathes, going back to her smoke. "I can't lose you both…I won't survive it this time. I won't…"

Caleb sighs, knowing his mother is going to slip into a chain of smoking, so he leaves the room.

* * *

"So, why do you call them the Sons of Ipswich?" Sarah asks, scribbling in a journal as she speaks with her roommate. "What are they, like a boy band?"

"You know what? I like you, you're funny. Not like all the other stuck-up bitches," Kate grins as she comes out of the washroom in her pj's and sits at her vanity table. "No, they're supposed to be the descendants of five families that settled the Ipswich Colony in the late 1600's. Tons of old money."

Sarah smiles and changes into her tank top and underwear as her roommate continues.

"You know, Caleb and Reid were both checking you out tonight," Kate grins. "But if it were me, I'd go for Caleb."

"Why?"

"He's just one of those really good guys, you know?"

"And Reid isn't?"

"_No_," Kate shakes her head, laughing. "He's…more of the wild type, you know? And besides Sam and him kinda—"

"So they _are_ together?" Sarah inquires, making Kate laugh again.

"No, no, they…whatever, they'll never say it, but I _swear_ there's something between them," Kate states, brushing her hair. "Sam would probably get mad, and Reid would just laugh it off, but I know what I see."

"And…the whole, really good guy thing?"

"Oh, well, like, he could stay here in the dorms and party with the rest of us, but he stays home to take care of his mom."

"What's wrong with her?" Sarah asks as she gets up and walks towards the bathroom.

"After Caleb's dad died she became a bit of an alcoholic."

"So is he seeing anyone?" she inquires, after a time.

"So we _are_ interested!" Kate giggles.

"So, who's the fifth?" Sarah changes the subject as she comes out of the washroom, wrapped in nothing more than a towel. _A/N: Okay, seriously, I always thought this was just STUPID. I mean, why would you walk all the way there in nothing but a towel? WTF!_

"Fifth what?"

"Well you said five families…," Sarah trails off. "Is it Samantha? I mean, she seemed to know the boys pretty well."

"Sam's apparently been part of their group since they were thirteen, but I don't think it's her. They say the fifth was killed off during the Salem Witch Hunt," Kate replies.

"What?"

"Cool, huh?"

"Or creepy," the blonde shudders, before leaving their room to head to the showers.

* * *

Sarah is in the otherwise empty showers some time later, washing. Other than the sound of rushing water, things are quiet and dark, because the dim lights in the main area of the bathrooms aren't enough to reach the showers well.

Suddenly, there is a bright flash of light, a series of loud sparks and a popping noise, before lights short out in the bathroom. Sarah hears the sound of shattering glass echoing in the spacious area, and she worriedly turns off the water, listening.

"Somebody there?" she calls out. She grabs her towel, wraps it around herself, and slowly, she gets out, looking about. "Hello?"

She walks to the stalls, bending over to make sure no-one is there. She then turns to spot the pile of broken light bulb near the counters, and she walks over to it, frowning. Careful not to step on any, she crouches down, picking up a piece.

As she examines it, a weird figure appears in the mist behind her. A shill crosses her spine, and she stands, looking up at where it fell from. Of four overhanging lights, one is not present. Suddenly, a scream escapes her lips when the figure almost touches her, and she spins around, being scared by her own reflection.

Quickly, as her heart pounds in her ears, she exits the washroom.

As fast as her small and still damp feet will carry her, she scuttles off down the hall and around the corner to her dorm hall. She pauses, thinking she hears something, and half-turns. When she fully turns around, she screams, clutching her chest.

"Didn't mean to scare you!" Reid states, his hand a little twitchy as he nearly bites his nails, watching her. "We just got back."

"Sorry…I'm just a little freaked out," Sarah breathes heavily, her heart beating. "I felt like someone was watching me in the showers."

"Let's go take a look, shall we?" he nods, and walks past her, turning to offer her a smirk. He then holds out his hand, smiling as she looks at him warily, Kate's words echoing in her mind. "It's okay."

They walk into the washroom, and as hesitant as Sarah is, Reid casually walks around, taking a look as he taps his chin in thought.

"Don't see anyone," he points out. She looks slightly guilty for worrying and making him come here, so they leave and stand around outside. "So uh, see you around?"

"Yeah, see ya?" she nods, and walks off, turning the corner towards her dorm hall.

"Well, didn't think you could be more of a pervert, Garwin," a voice chuckles playfully, and the platinum blonde turns to see Samantha with her arms cross, leaning against the wall beside the closing bathroom door.

"And you've been upgraded to Supreme Creeper, have you?" he teases back, crossing his arms to match her.

"Ooh, touché," she snickers. "So, wanna tell me what you're doing hanging around this floor? It's not yours. And it's certainly not to visit little old me. Which only leaves…creeping?"

"What's wrong?" he smirks, mirth dancing in his eyes. "Jealous, Squirt?"

"Stop calling me that," she rolls her eyes. "And, jealousy? Way to up your planet-sized ego into oblivion."

"C'mon, you know I'm right," he grins, taking a step towards her. "And Squirt's _my_ special nickname for _you_!"

"Uh-huh, and the guys using it occasionally is what, a figment of my imagination?"

"Alright, so they use it too…," Reid shrugs, leaning closer to her. "But I made it up. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Laying it on thick, are we?" she taunts, unmoving.

"C'mon, admit it, you've got the hots for me," he smirks. "It's not a problem if you do. A lotta people can't resist the Garwin Charm."

"Which, the one that makes people wanna punch you in the jaw?"

"Now, now, Sammy, anger…," he warns her teasingly, leaning closer again. And then, just like that, and almost like he's touched a nerve, she freezes completely.

Her eyes flash white a moment, and Reid suddenly finds himself unable to move. "Sammy? What did you…?"

Before he can say anything else, she brushes past him, and goes off down the hall towards her dorm room. It isn't until he hears the echo of a closing door that he's freed from the odd spell placed upon him.

"What the fuck?" he frowns, blinking repeatedly and attempting to figure out what just happened.

* * *

_And here we are at the end of chapter two. I hope you're enjoying it so far! You can always tell me what you think by pressing that magnificent little lavender button in the bottom left corner of the page, right? :) Thanks again for the reviews/alerts/hits so far! You guys are great!_


	3. Out on the Town

**Chapter Three:**

_**Out on the Town.**_

* * *

"_What makes you think it was Reid?_" Pogue inquires over the phone, talking to Caleb. The latter is driving along a stretch of desolate highway, stuck in the midst of trees, trees and more trees, as far as the bloody eye can see.

It's what he gets for wanting to go into town today…

"It's always him…but…," Caleb hesitates, glancing at the newspaper on the passenger seat. The face of a kid from Spenser is displayed, along with the title **Student Found Dead of Overdose**,_ Police Break Up Annual Spenser Party_. He Eldest Ipswich son shudders, returning to his conversation with Pogue. "I'd never felt it when one of us had Used our Powers before. Have you?"

"_No…I dunno, maybe it's because you're so close to Ascending,"_ Pogue suggests. "_I mean, look at Sam. She can do it. Sense whose Using and when…she Ascended in April_."

"She's been able to do it since we were kids, though," Caleb reminds him, speeding up his Mustang on the stretch of highway. "Ah, I dunno. I'm telling you – it was strong enough to wake me out of a dead sleep."

"You know he's only Using his Powers to piss you off 'cause he's jealous you're Ascending first. Remember when Sam Ascended? He was a total dick for the week beforehand."

"I know. It's just…," Caleb sighs, glancing to his right. "JESUS!"

He yells, dropping his phone as he spots the dead kid sitting there, white skin shinning in the sunlight from outside, and eyes turning upwards, and glazed over with white film.

A loud horn makes Caleb look back to the road, and the only thing he sees are an eighteen-wheeler's headlights as he slams on the brakes. Thankfully, his reflexes are good enough for him to kick-start his Power just as the Mustang hits the truck, molding the car around the crash.

Time moves slowly and nearly stops as the pieces of the Mustang are flung from the impact, brushing past the truck and coming together on the road behind it. The Mustang reforms, Caleb in the driver's seat as he slams his foot on the brakes, his silver car coming to a screeching and ear-shattering halt.

Someplace behind him, the truck stops as well, the driver wondering what the hell just happened. Two large logs from its load go rolling into a ditch, but he doesn't notice.

"_What's goin' on, Caleb? Pick up! Pick up the phone, man!_" Pogue's yelling minutely reaches his ears, and although his heart is racing and pounding in his ears, he bends down to pick up the phone from the floor at his feet. "_Caleb, what's goin' on?_"

"I saw a Darkling…," Caleb reports, his words coming out between short, wheezing breaths. "It was in the form of that dead kid they found at the Dells."

"_Yeah, I saw his picture this morning in the newspaper,"_ Pogue confirms._ "But, who'd send you a Darkling?"_

"I have no idea…something's wrong. I can feel it."

"_Look, we gotta talk to Reid tonight,"_ Pogue states. _"He'll probably be at Nicky's, so we'll see him then. And if not, we can ask Sam if she can Track the Power signature for us and figure out who the hell was Using last night."_

"Alright…," Caleb nods absently, before hanging up and slowly but surely, driving off.

* * *

"Here you go, Caleb," the Pharmacist states, passing the paper bag with prescription pill bottle to the teen.

"Thanks," he nods, and as he turns, he spots Kate in the row behind him, a basket hanging from her arm, searching the shelves before looking up.

"Hey, Caleb!" she smiles, spotting him.

"Oh, hey, Kate," he greets, walking over to her. "What you up to?"

"I'm just stocking up our room," she tells him, before dropping her voice. "Did you hear about the dead kid at the Dells?"

"Yeah…yeah, I did," he nods, forcing himself not the think of the Darkling from earlier.

"Did you know him?"

"No. No, he uh, he just transferred in."

"Yeah, I heard he lived on Reid and Tyler's floor."

_Bing, strike one for Reid,_ Caleb thinks, before spotting a petite blonde walk up beside him.

"Hi!" Sarah smiles warmly, looking up at him.

"Hi there."

"BOO!" Chase jumps out from around the aisle, large sunglasses on his face and goofy grin set in place. Although his actions don't faze Caleb or Sarah, Kate jumps, her shock followed by laughter and a playful slap on the arm.

"You scared me!"

"Hey, man," Chase greets, outstretching his hand when he sees Caleb.

"Hey," he replies, and they shake hands.

"Um, I'm gonna see if Pogue wants to watch that new Brad Pitt flick this afternoon," Kate announces, looking at the three. "Who else wants to go?"

"I will," Chase agrees.

"Okay," she smiles.

"I've got to run some errands for my mother," Caleb states.

"I already saw it," Sarah informs her roommate, and they share a look.

"You wanna run some errands?" Caleb inquires.

"Sure," she smiles.

* * *

Streams of colors and colors pass by like winding blurs as the wind makes itself known, whipping past the faces of the two teens, but gently.

Sarah looks at the scenery as sun filters in through the multi-colored leaves of the trees, and smiles widely. "Oh, I wish I'd brought my camera," she sighs, soaking in the sights. "This is so beautiful!"

Caleb grins, and they reach a part of the road where the forest opens up to fields and fields of open land, with the occasional tree planted here and there. He slows the car slightly as they pass an old barn that looks like it could be turned into firewood and it wouldn't be much different than now.

"It's the old Putnam bar…what's left of it," he informs her. "This whole place for miles around was the original Ipswich Colony."

Sarah stares at the remains of the old building, before it and the surrounding fields are swallowed into the tree line again. She smiles, loving the scenery again, but the back of her mind can't help but remind of her Kate's words about the Ipswich Boys the previous night.

"So, what brought you to Spenser?" Caleb asks, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Uh, scholarship," she tells him.

"But why Spenser?"

"Uh…I wanna go to Harvard," she replies, almost shyly, her smile betraying her emotions.

"My father was class of '81," he states.

"Really? That's so cool!" Sarah smiles, her face lighting up. It falls a moment later. "Uh, Kate told me he passed away…"

"You…you and Kate talk about me?" he inquires, the corners of his lips curving into a smile.

"Well, y'know, just girl stuff," Sarah returns the smile, giggling a little. "Hey…last night, at the party, did Samantha say she was from Boston? Or did I misunderstand that little jibe between her and uh, Kyra."

"Yeah, she's from Boston," Caleb nods. "Moved here when we were about thirteen."

"I wonder if she lived anywhere near my old place in Boston…," Sarah ponders aloud. "It'd be nice to have someone who knows the old roots."

"Sam…Sam doesn't talk about home much. Kinda broke contact with family when she got here," Caleb replies. "She emails her brother a bit, though."

"She's got a brother?"

"Half-brother. Gregory, he's sixteen."

"Huh…so…wait…no family is here with her? I mean, I know she lives at the dorms but…you guys have your family around here, right? Sam doesn't?"

"Nope."

"But…you said you were thirteen when she moved here! How could she…how did her parents let her go at such a young age?"

"According to Sam, her parents didn't seem to care much where she went, as long as she kept them up to date, and they knew she was safe. Her brother was always their primary concern. Besides, she grew up in the slums of Boston, so she learned pretty early on how to protect herself and live on her own," Caleb shrugs, driving on as the sun begins to set. "She's kind of just…independent that way."

"Wow…," Sarah breathes. "All the way from Boston slums to here at thirteen, on her own. It's…pretty amazing."

"I guess you could see it that way," Caleb states, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

As most of the sun disappears over the horizon and the conversation dies out, he pulls his Mustang to a stop in front of an old wooden fence, in behind which is a path to a large old house.

"It's our family's first Colony house," he tells Sarah, turning off the car and grabbing his paper bag from the pharmacy.

"Wait, somebody lives here?" she frowns as he gets out.

"Oh, just our caretaker, Gorman," he shrugs, before a loud gunshot sounds, ringing in their ears and echoing off the greenery around them.

"Whoa!" Sarah gasps.

"Gorman, it's just me!" Caleb yells towards the house, before glancing back at Sarah. "He doesn't see that well anymore."

"Ya think?" she scoffs.

"Who's that with you?" comes the reply from the house.

"Just a friend!" Caleb replies, looking at Sarah again. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay…," she nods, slightly uncertain. As she follows the tall boy with her eyes, she spots an old man watching from a second floor window, and she shudders. She knows it only takes Caleb a few minutes, but to her, it feels like hours.

Long, silent, cold and creepy hours.

Light is brought to her hear however when Caleb appears in the doorway, and walks down the path towards her again. She smiles weakly as he reaches the Mustang.

"What's up? You okay?"

"Yeah…," she nods, before composing herself, and finding a voice. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"So, do you wanna shower or change first?" he asks, turning on his car again.

"For what?" she frowns, and he rewards her with a devious grin.

"We're going to Nicky's," he states as they pull out of the driveway and turn around.

"What's Nicky's?" she asks, but he leaves her in suspense, not answering as they drive off.

He stills holds that devious smile, and although she has no idea where he's taking her, she knows she'll be alright, and that it'll probably be someplace fun.


	4. Trouble At Nicky's

**Chapter Four:**

_**Trouble at Nicky**__**'**__**s.**_

* * *

Music is blasting from all available speakers as Pogue walks into the popular restaurant and bar hangout known as _Nicky's_. As he scans the crowd nearest to him, he spots teens of all acceptable ages (16 and up) dancing, drinking, eating and chatting away on the main floor, by the bar, or at the tables.

He takes a few steps in, and is almost bowled over by a playful redhead as she waltzes by, carrying three or four plates of fries in her hands. "Hey, watch it, you!" he chuckles.

Sam sticks her tongue out at him, and moves her arms far away when he tries to snag a fry. "Hey, that's someone's order!" she snaps, laughing. "And that someone is not you!"

He shrugs, and she smiles, walking off to a table with four guys wearing Spenser jackets, giving them their food and accepting the money they pass up, ignoring all comments and whistles regarding her pleated black skirt and fishnet leggings.

"Hey, where are…?" Pogue trails off when she points her finger over her shoulder, and he follows the motion, spotting Kate, Sarah, Caleb and Chase sitting at a table near the back. He nods his thanks and walks off towards them, leaving Sam to her job.

"Oh, hey, baby!" Kate exclaims as she looks up from her conversation and finds him approaching; he leans over to kiss her on the cheek. "You missed a great movie!"

"Yeah, I had to get my bike fixed," he informs her.

"Well, that's cool. Chase hung out and kept me company," she shrugs, patting the latter on the shoulder as Pogue removes his jacket, sending the newcomer a cold stare.

"Well, I just bet he did," Pogue states dryly, before shaking hands with Caleb. "Sup, man?"

"It's all good," Caleb nods.

Chase proceeds in removing his dress shirt from over his t-shirt, and this only causes Pogue to glare at him more as he leans over, placing his leather jacket on his girlfriend's chair. "You want something to eat?" he asks, kissing her on the forehead.

"Um…yeah, I'll just pick at whatever you're having," she grins. He nods, and walks off, leaving her to make a nervous grimace at Chase, who shrugs and makes a similar face.

Pogue reaches the counter, and spots Nicky helping some costumers down the bar. He decides to just wait, until he spots a familiar head of red hair on a girl mixing a drink, her back turned to him. He clears his throat loudly, dropping his voice a pitch. "Yo, gimme a burger, fries and a coke, and make it quick, sweetheart!" he barks, and watches in amusement as she finishes making whatever it was she was making, and slams the bottle on the table.

"Listen, dude, look around you, you're not the only fucking customer! So why don't you—" she whirls around, stopping when she spots him. A grin replaces her scowl, and they both chuckle.

"Why don't I what?"

"Jesus, Pogue, you scared the shit outta me. I thought you were some asshole drunkard bitching for some service," Sam tells him, smiling as she slides the drink she made down the counter, not even looking as it finds the right patron.

"Naw, I'm just a close friend bitching for some service," he grins.

"Burger, fries and coke," she shakes her head in amusement. "Gotcha. Gimme a few minutes to attack the line of hungry costumers."

"Alright, thanks," he nods, walking off. His attention is drawn by a familiar cheer, and he looks towards the pool table to spot Tyler, clapping as he encourages Reid, who just made an awesome shot.

As he approaches, the platinum blonde looks up, smirking. "Well, well, well," he chuckles, exchanging props with Pogue, who then does the same with Tyler. Reid then hangs off his shoulder, joking around.

"How long you guys been here?" Pogue inquires.

"I've been. Just been playing an hour and forty…," Reid smirks, before his voice raises almost as if he's whistling. "And would you look at _that_!"

The other two follow his gaze, as it's clearly not on them anymore, and find his eyes set on the read-end of a girl bending over the counter as she speaks with someone, her skirt almost showing her ass.

Smirking, Reid slaps a twenty onto the table. "Blue. Cotton."

"Pink," Tyler counters, kissing his twenty, and then adding it onto Reid's. "Lace."

"Boys," Pogue shakes his head in amusement, slapping another twenty onto the table with theirs. "That girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve."

Reid scoffs, and his eyes flash black. A breeze that couldn't possibly exist inside the building blows by, and it blasts the girl's skirt up and showing her bare ass. She shrieks and turns, wondering what had just happened.

Pogue revels in his win, while Reid groans and taps his head against the pool table in defeat. Tyler slams his fist against the table. "Thanks boys," Pogue chuckles, picking up the sixty bucks.

He's about to say something else to them, when the three twenties suddenly vanish from his hands. Reid and Tyler notice, and frown, whereas Pogue looks around. Tyler and Reid join in the search, the former and Pogue merely looking nearby, in case he happened to drop it.

Reid however, looks up, and his eyes narrow. "Little witch," he hisses, and as the boys follow his gaze, they realize his statement is in anger, but is also fairly ironic.

Sam stands beside the girl who they'd bet on, leaning against the counter, three twenty dollar bills in the left hand at her hip. "What is she doing?" Tyler questions.

"I dunno," Pogue shrugs.

They watch as Sam finishes saying something, pointing her right hand towards the boys, and the girl looks over, a glare set in her features. She grabs the cash from Sam, and the three boys can't help but feel that this is _not_ good.

"Oh, shit…," Reid whispers, before the girl stomps over to them, steaming with rage.

"I hope you enjoyed the show, because you're not getting anything else," she snaps, slamming the money down on the pool table so hard it makes them jump. "You three are real fucking pigs, you know that? Use your cash on an actual hooker, instead of trying to harass some innocent girl into trying to give you idiots something to dream about!"

And with that, she reels back, slapping them all across the face. She then stalks off, holding her head high as she leaves _Nicky's_.

"Dude, the hell just happened?" Tyler frowns, blinking repeatedly.

"I believe it's what you would call, justice," Samantha grins, walking up to them. "It may not be poetic in this case, but it's damn funny."

"Sam, you got us slapped in the face!" Pogue states.

"Well, if you weren't patronizing my clients, I wouldn't have to use extreme measures to teach you boys a lesson."

"Clients?" Reid smirks, sending the redhead a wink. "Damn, when you put it that way, I don't mind being _taught a lesson_ again, y'know?"

Apparently, that's not a very smart thing to say to a girl. Specifically not one who can make you accidentally sack yourself with your pool stick with a quick white flash across her green eyes.

Sadly, Reid did not know this when he spoke, and he found himself doubling over in pain, hissing and cursing. Tyler winces in sympathy, while Pogue grabs his twenty from the table, handing it to Samantha.

She takes it, and proceeds in rifling through the small pouch at her waist, her free hand tapping on her thigh as she calculates how much to give him back.

"Keep the change," he tells her and she looks up, her previous scowl turning into a smile.

"Shit, really?" she asks, and he nods. "Thanks, Pogue. C'mon."

She leads him to the counter, and reaches over, grabbing his order of burger, fries and coke. She hands it to him, and goes back to her work as he walks off.

He heads back towards the back table where his friends are, and spots Chase and Caleb deeply immersed in a game of foosball.

"So, you guys are pretty close, huh?" Chase inquires, as he moves some of his plastic players, trying to score. "You and Samantha?"

"Me and Sam?" Caleb frowns, almost losing his concentration by the confusing question.

"Like, you guys," Chase clarifies. "You, Reid, Pogue, Tyler, and Sam…sorry, probably shoulda made my question clearer."

"Oh, yeah, we are," Caleb nods. "Me and the guys, our families are kinda close, so we grew up together. Kinda like…brothers. As for Sam, she kinda fell in with our gang when we were thirteen. Been with us ever since."

"Must've been nice," Chase states distantly, before he finally scores. He cheers, and smiles, and Caleb groans in defeat.

"Best two outta three?" Caleb inquires, and Chase chuckles, nodding.

Just then, Pogue arrives, having passed his food to Kate. "Chase…mind if I get in a game?"

"Yeah, sure," Chase nods, leaning on the side of the machine while the boys start a new game.

"Reid and Tyler are here," Pogue states as they play.

"Where?" Caleb frowns.

"Pool table, with Aaron and the boys," Pogue answers, and Caleb looks up, scanning the room with his eyes and finding the pool table, where Reid and Tyler indeed were, alongside Aaron Abbott and his boys.

"Great," Caleb mutters. "That's trouble."

"So Caleb tells me you guys are swimmers," Chase states, leaning on the game machine.

"Spenser's best," Pogue nods. "Finals twice."

"I swam for Hastings. I was a freestyle man."

"You won't be here," Pogue shakes his head, watching the game.

"Why not?"

"It's Caleb's swing."

As the boys all smile, Sarah and Kate sit at their table nearby, watching.

"Okay…What just happened?" Sarah inquires.

"What?" Kate frowns.

"Well, we're sitting here together, having fun…," Sarah trails off, looking at the boys again. "And now we're watching them have fun."

"That's what girls do," Kate shrugs. "You know, boys and their toys."

"Uh-uh," Sarah sighs stiffly, before shaking her head. "Gimme a quarter."

"Why?"

"Come on! Gimme a quarter, I'll show you what girls do back home!" Sarah grins, and she is rewarded with a quarter, but not by the hands of her roommate. She glances up, and sees Samantha standing there, outstretched hand dropping a quarter into Sarah's.

At the questioning glance thrown her way, a lopsided grin forms on Sam's face. "You ain't the only girl from Boston who thinks these girls don't know how to have some fun," she responds, and Sarah hops up, grinning.

"Thank you!" she exclaims, and as Kate watches, the two walk off towards the jukebox. They get there, and Sarah pops the quarter in, scanning the titles of songs. She finds the perfect song, and presses on the button.

"_I Love Rock and Roll_, by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts," Sam grins as the music filters through the machine and the crowd cheers. "That's my Boston girl, right there!"

"Heh, thanks," Sarah smiles, before the two of them mix in with the group of dancing teens. As Samantha finds two single guys to dance between and loses herself in the music, the blonde walks across the dance floor, finding Caleb at the foosball table. "Hi!"

She grins widely, grabbing his hand and pulling him along onto the dance floor. Chase chuckles at this, and crosses Pogue, who isn't as cheerful, shouldering into him. Caleb meanwhile, starts off a little awkward, seeing as Sarah is dancing along to the music a little…dirty.

"Hey, loosen up a bit, Cale!" Sam teases, dancing with a tall blonde guy. "Have some fun!"

Sarah nods her head in agreement, her smile stretching from ear to ear as she flicks the ends of dress around, twirling so close to him. Caleb finds the grin is contagious, and soon joins it, shouting along with the crowd as things heat up.

"_I love rock an' roll! So put another dime in the jukebox, baby!_" Sarah sings along, and Caleb wolf-whistles as she spins. She turns slightly, smiling widely as she points at Kate, continuing to sing along to the music.

Kate laughs, a smile on her face as she sits at her table, watching. Pogue stands beside her, and glances down at her, wondering why she's not partaking in the fun as well.

Over at the pool table however, sentiments are different as Reid looks up from the game, and spots Sam between a tall blonde guy and some black-haired guy, dancing away. He frowns slightly, and misses Tyler's words completely.

"What?" he glances at the youngest Ipswich son, his brow creased.

"I said, are you gonna make the shot?" Tyler chuckles. "You're gonna make Aaron and the boys damn pissed if you don't play your turn."

"Heh, they getting anxious to lose their money?" Reid snickers, his eyes darting to Abbott and his posse, who all glare at him. He bends over to take his shot, but his eyes dart back up to watch Sam again, so his shot is delayed, and he almost misses.

As the boys groan, and some guy goes for his turn, Aaron smirks. _Garwin's a little distracted. Think I'll use that to my advantage. _As his boys bet Reid another fifty bucks for Aaron, saying he can't land a supposedly impossible shot, Aaron walks off into the dancing crowd.

Sam twirls, her hand loosely hanging onto that of a guy, and when she stops, she feels the presence of someone behind her, _a lot_ closer than the others before. She glances over her shoulder, and sees none other than Aaron Abbott there, smirking, his hands traveling her sides as they dance.

A small warning bell goes off in her mind, but fuck it, the music and the dancing is a call she can't ignore, her Boston roots screaming for more. So she does. She dances, and dances.

Not really caring that Spenser's biggest prick is glued to her, sweat forming on them both.

Not really caring as she feels herself being spun towards another part of the dance floor.

Not really caring as she hears Aaron snicker, as if he and he alone has just played a sick joke.

She does however notice that he brought her nearer to the edge of the dancing crowd. And that his boys are nearby, wolf-whistling and cat-calling.

And looking up with a smirk, she notices Aaron's boys aren't the only ones at the pool table watching. Reid and Tyler are too.

_Ah, Tyler and his innocence_, she thinks, seeing the look of shock painted on the younger teen's face. And then, she notices the look on Reid's face, and she realizes he's _glaring_. She figures it's because he hates Aaron so fucking much, but her keen eyes pick up a few more things.

His narrowed eyes, filled with a powerful emotion she can't quite make out.

His clenched fists.

The pool stick that looks like it's going to snap in half.

Tyler's restraining hand on his shoulder.

And finally, she picks up on Tyler's warning, a faint "_Reid, don't_" that comes all too late, and is totally in vain, as the stubborn platinum blonde slams the pool stick down on the table, and vaults right over it, heading towards the dance floor.

Sam has all of about three seconds to call his name before he reaches them and rips Aaron from her, pushing him back. The annoying teen stumbles and he hits a small corner table, on which a beer bottle had been safely placed.

Unfortunately, that beer bottle falls, and breaks.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Aaron snaps, standing up straight and glaring at Reid, who is at least half a head taller than him.

"I made the shot, dickhead, and you weren't paying attention," Reid seethes. "Pay up."

"Seems kinda silly to get your panties in a bunch over a shot, huh?" Aaron snickers. "Sure it ain't cuz me and Sammy were practically _doing it_ on the dance floor?"

"Fucking prick," Reid doesn't bother answering more than this, and merely shoves Aaron again, this time making him completely knock over the table. Aaron swears, and stands, shoving Reid back. And they go on like this a bit until Aaron's boys and Tyler usher them outside, pushing and shoving more and more.

Sam groans, and turns, walking off towards Caleb and Sarah. "Trouble," she states simply. "Reid's being an idiot again."

"Great," Caleb sighs, before sending Sarah and apologetic look. "Grab my jacket?"

She nods and goes to get it, while he finds Pogue with his eyes. "Hey, it's Reid and Tyler."

"You guys need some help?" Chase asks, as Sam disappears, off towards the counter and her boss, Nicky. Pogue goes to follow Caleb.

"No, man, I think we're good," Pogue answers, as he and Caleb sift through the crowd, heading towards the open back door. They go into the alley behind, and find Reid and Tyler with their backs to them, facing a group of three guys and Aaron.

"He ain't paying you shit," one of Aaron's boys was saying as they joined them. "So if you don't like it why don't you—"

"Is there a problem?" Caleb inquires.

"None of your damn business."

"He bet me I couldn't make a shot, and I did," Reid states cockily.

"That's not why he went off on me," Aaron smirks. "He did it cuz I was having my way with his little Sammy on the dance floor."

"You son of a—" Tyler holds Reid back from physically attacking Aaron. He calms slightly, straightening out his ruffled sweater. "She ain't mine, retard."

"Then why's it bothering you so much, huh?" Aaron inquires, snickering.

"Cuz you fucking cheated, that's why. You tried to make me mess up, but I didn't, and you owe me my money," Reid hisses, fists clenching as he itches to punch that annoying smirk off of the other boy's face.

"Yeah, right. Cuz dancing with a girl is cheating," Aaron's friend rolls his eyes. "What's wrong, Garwin, not man enough to admit you've got the hots for little Sammy, and _that_'s what made you pissed. Not because Aaron doesn't wanna pay you."

"Look, why don't you just forget about it, okay?" Caleb suggests.

"Take it someplace else, ladies," Nicky's deep, booming voice demands, and the boys look back to see the bar owner in the doorway, a bat in hand, and Samantha standing just behind him, having gone to get him.

No one moves.

"NOW!" he shouts, and for emphasis, he slaps the bat in the palm of his other hand.

"Whatever you say, Nicky!" Aaron obeys, pushing past Caleb as his friends follow. As he crosses Sam, he grins like the sleaze he is, making her grimace. "Hey…what do you say we go find another song and make—"

He never finishes, as Sam makes a disgusted noise, and recoils, causing Nicky to whack Aaron on the back of the head with the bat. "Quit harassing my waitress, jackass," he booms, and Aaron growls unhappily, stalking back inside. His friends follow, and a half-smile graces Sam's lips.

"Thanks, Nicky," she states.

"No problem," he returns the smile, his large mustache reaching the sides of his nose, before he sends a glare at the boys outside. "You taking your break now, then?"

"Yeah, thanks," she nods, and walks out onto the back steps before he slams the door shut.

"What were you thinking?" Caleb says finally, turning around to look at Reid, who faces him now.

"I was just playin' him," Reid shrugs.

"The pool game is _not_ what I was talking about and you know it."

"He wasn't thinking," Tyler answers, as Reid steps forward, getting up in Caleb's face.

"Why don't you quit being such a pussy?" he hisses, before trying to brush past. However, Caleb reaches out and grabs onto Reid's shoulder, stopping him.

"I'm not finished with you yet," Caleb states.

Retaliating, Reid grabs the older boy's wrist, twists it off his shoulder, and looks up, his eyes black. He takes a step back, tightening his grip as his Powers kick in. Caleb winces as pain fills his arm, and he spots veins nearly popping out at the strength the platinum blonde is emitting.

"Reid…stop…," Caleb breathes.

But naturally, the stubborn teen doesn't listen, and only pisses off Caleb more. The latter's eyes turn black and he pushes Reid back with a blast of energy.

The force of it sends him crashing into some barrels and a wall a little ways off.

"What will it take for you to get it?!" Caleb shouts. "It's addictive you moron!"

Slowly and awkwardly, Reid pushes himself up, cursing under his breath.

"You've seen what it can do if you abuse it. You want that? It's your business," Caleb states. "But to Use in the open like you did tonight, you risk exposing us all. And that I won't let happen."

As Pogue, Tyler and Sam watch, Reid levitates a metal barrel, breathing heavily and eyes still black like Caleb's.

"My Power's greater than yours."

"Not until you ascend!" Reid snaps.

"Alright, go for it, tough guy," Caleb scoffs, tauntingly, and Reid narrows his eyes at him. He hurls the barrel through the air towards Caleb, but the latter is able to deflect it. He grabs it with his Power, and sends it right back at Reid.

The blast sends Reid flying back into a mountain of boxed beer bottles, breaking a whole bunch of them. Caleb starts towards him, but Pogue runs up and stops him, while Tyler runs to help up Reid. From behind them, Sam bites her nail, worried.

"Stop it!" Pogue yells. "This is crazy!"

"It's for his own good!" Caleb points out. "If you Use like you did tonight, like you did last night, when you Ascend you'll be as good as dead! Look at Sam! She does everything she can to keep her Power to a minimum now that she's eighteen, and she didn't Use all that much beforehand. Imagine you!"

"I don't Ascend for another month and a half," Reid seethes, being held back by Tyler when he walks closer. "Unlike you. But until then, your Power ain't greater than mine. So, what's say we go another round?"

He breaks free of Tyler's grasp, and readies another shot of energy, but suddenly, Sam is there, standing in the middle of both pairs.

"Get outta my way, Sammy," Reid states.

"No."

"I don't wanna hurt you, so _move_."

"And I said _no_," she spits, light anger coating her words. "You've acted like enough of a jackass tonight, Garwin. And as much as Caleb could put you in your place, I'd rather not wind up with a friend in the hospital."

"You've got a lotta fucking faith in me," he scoffs.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you behaved less like an idiot and stopped destroying that faith, shit like this wouldn't happen," she arches an eyebrow challengingly.

"What, just because I went off at Abbott for dancing with you?" he frowns. "Sammy, you know the guy's a prick. I saw the way he was looking at you all night, and you know how he treats girls. I was keeping you from being one of 'em."

"Thanks, but I think I can manage my own safety and who the hell I see, alright?" she snaps, her anger rising. "Besides, when did it become your job to protect me?"

She senses his hold on his Power slip, as his defenses fall and he backs off, unable to give her an answer. "Thought so," she states, before looking over her shoulder at Caleb.

"Thanks for the help," he nods. "But he's gonna have to learn sooner or later that Using like he did tonight and last night is _dangerous_."

"So I fixed Boston's car, big deal?" Reid scoffs, glaring at Caleb over Sam's head.

"I'm talking later and you know it!"

"The hell I do?" Reid snaps, advancing.

"Hey, whoa now," Sam states, her earlier challenging tone being replaced by a soothing one as she places a hand on Reid's chest, keeping him back. "Calm down, Garwin."

"But I didn't Use later…," he seethes, his tone slightly less angry as he speaks to her.

"Don't you think I know that?" she asks, before glancing at Caleb. "You're talking about the massive Usage late last night, right?"

"Yeah…," Caleb nods, keeping his gaze locked with Reid.

"I didn't fucking do anything!" Reid snaps, having taken all he can as he sidesteps Sam and pushes past Caleb and Pogue, glass still stuck to the back of his sweater. He stalks off towards the back door and disappears inside.

"He's lying," Caleb states.

"How do you know?" Pogue queries.

"Caleb…," Sam sighs, looking up at him with worried green eyes. "It wasn't him, so please get off his case. I _Sensed_ someone Using, but trust me, it _wasn't_ him. It wasn't any of us."

"But who…?" Tyler hesitates, confused.

"I don't know," Sam shrugs, sighing again. Before anyone can say anything else, Sarah calls to them from the doorway, waving slightly.

"Hey!"

"Hey…," they chorus.

"You okay?" she questions, looking at Caleb.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine," Caleb nods, as lightning flashes overhead.

"Let's go," she smiles.

"Yeah…let's uh, let's get outta here," he decides, and the group heads back inside.


	5. Nightmares

**Chapter Five:**

_**Nightmares.**_

* * *

_Lightning flashes outside and thunder rumbles through the sky as two roommates go on sleeping peacefully. Sarah and Kate's breathing patterns vary as they get lost in their dreams._

_As they sleep on, a spider crawls out of nowhere and onto a book residing on Sarah's bedside table. It stays there a moment, before going to the book beside it, taking another pause._

_From there, it sets out with clear determination, heading off onto the table, and crossing the length of the wooden table. It finds a spot that's close enough to the bed, and twitters across, its multiple long legs going up onto Sarah's soft arm._

_It travels up her arm, and steps onto her pillow. The stuffed white substance doesn't even bend or receive any imprint from the tiny hairy legs as the creatures keeps traveling upwards. It finds the closest touch of skin and uses the stick in it's step to climb onto the lower part of her face._

_Even though it's a spider, it's quite large, and it's a surprise Sarah doesn't wake as it travels across her nose and cheek, eventually disappearing into her hair on the other side, near her ear._

_Lightning and thunder meet one another outside, and Sarah sits up, almost with a jolt. She frowns, wondering if the storm was actually enough to wake her up, as she feels a tiny itch near her hear._

_She reaches back, and runs her fingers through her hair. She freezes as a spider falls onto her covers. She cringes, realizing it was just in her hair and pats at the covers where it fell, hoping to squish it. Unfortunately, it avoids all damage, and she begins to feel itchy and weird feelings all over her legs._

_Eyes widening in fear, she rips back the covers, and has the wind ripped out of her chest as she finds her legs covered in spiders. She screams like never before, her lungs aching at the amount of power being thrust from them._

_She moves her legs repeatedly, trying to shake them off, but the more she gets off, the more crawl on. She rips the blankets off completely and gets onto the ground, trying to shake them off there._

_Her arms flail and she hits her lamp, knocking it to the ground, where it illuminates a ghastly sight – MORE spiders. The floor is covered with them, and they all twitter across the wooden floor towards her, climbing up her legs._

_She screams again, and happens to look up, which only makes her scream louder. MORE spiders! They cover the ceiling, scattered all about and only as she screams does she notice they all rush towards the spot directly above her head, spinning webs on which to descend to her._

_Her only hope is Kate, who somehow isn't awake from all the noise she's making. She flails without end, trying to shake the creepy crawlers off of her, before noticing that Kate's eyes are closed and she sleeps peacefully – but a spider is crawling into her nose._

_Sarah whimpers and calls out to her friend, before a suddenly welt appears on the brunette's forehead. As the blonde watches in horror, it expands and grows until it pops, a multitude of spiders flowing out from—_

**_BOOM!_**

Sarah bolts up in bed, panting heavily. She looks around the room as lightning and thunder meet outside, and a feeling of panic is barely distinguishable behind her senses. She lifts the sheets, and makes sure there are no spiders, and then looks over at Kate.

The girl is turned away and sleeping soundly, and does not seem to have stirred.

Sarah sighs, shaking her head as she lies back down. "A bad dream…."

* * *

_The Old State House._

_The oldest building in Boston, founded and built in 1713._

_How in the world she wound up here, Samantha has no idea. The last thing she can remember is getting off her shift at Nicky's, catching a ride home with her friend Blaire, and trudging back to their dorm room to go to sleep._

"_So how the hell did I wind up in Boston?" she asks herself, looking at the tall building. "And why am I at the State House? How…"_

_She doesn't finish her sentence, as she's just spotted two very familiar people walking towards her. Her eyes widen, and she finds that one of them is taller than she remembered. "Mom! Greg!" she waves._

_But it goes unnoticed as the two trudge towards the entrance to the State House, disappearing through the doors. Sam frowns. "Well that was rude," she ponders, following them inside. "What's up with them?"_

_She spots her brother and mother talking to someone just inside, and then proceeds to follow them towards an old-looking staircase. And as they walk through a small crowd to get there, she realizes a few things._

_No one can see/hear her._

_She seems to walk through people._

_She can't Use on anything around her to catch Gregory's attention._

_And she's still in her pj's._

_This last point makes her sort of glad they can't see her. Since she doesn't really think she'd want her mom, little bro and the person working there to see her in boxer shorts and a pale, see-through-ish yellow tank top._

_And then, with distorted irony, she realizes it's the pair of boxers she and Tyler stole off Reid one day with their Powers while the two boys were at her dorm playing Playstation 2. They'd Used in order to get 'em right off, and as they'd hid them, Reid had made some sick joke about being all commando now._

_This gives her a brilliant idea – not the sick joke, but the memory. If no one can hear her here, then maybe she can contact the boys and see what's up. See if it's just Boston that's having the problem with her._

_She reaches into her pocket to get her phone – and is reminded that she doesn't put her phone in her pj's!!_

"_Shit," she curses, and groans, deciding to at least see what her brother and mom are up to._

"_Hey, Mom, what if Sammy was right?" Gregory asks as they descend the old and dimly lit staircase that, halfway down and through a large door, has shifted into an older look of stone everything and hanging torches. "What if this is a really bad idea?"_

"_You're going to have to trust me on this one, Gregory," their mother, Sabrina Sinclair, declares, as their guide stops at the bottom of the stairs. "Thank you, Maxim."_

"_Always, for those of the Sinclair line," he bows, before walking off._

"_Dude, did he just bow to my mom?" Sam asks, fully aware that no one can hear her._

"_But, Mom, she said that this was dangerous," Gregory groans, following his mom towards a large statue at the back of the dimly lit, castle-dungeon-like room. His mother is mere steps away from the stone structure of a woman in a flowing robe, as she whirls around to grasp her son by the shoulders._

"_Gregory, you listen to me, alright? Samantha is worried, and I do not blame her. But there is something you must understand, from the very beginning. For generations, the Sinclair line has been slipping further and further away from our original ancestor's grasp and control," his mother explains, looking him in the eyes. "It was bad enough when I strayed from the path and married your father, and then became the first to have a second child." _

"_Me," Gregory nods, and his mother continues._

"_But it was never more evident to me than the day Samantha bet the Ipswich boys, and fell into their lives. I knew right then and there that she would not grow up to fulfill our bloodline's duty," his mother reveals. "Which is why we're here."_

"_Cuz Sammy's a failure?" he scoffs, laughing. Same narrows her eyes and moves to hit her brother upside the head, but passes right through him._

"_No, because if she plans to stand alongside the Ipswich Sons, she's going to need all the power we can offer."_

"_But mom, you can't Will all your Power to her, you'll die!"_

"_I know, which is why I'm going to try and split my Power, by channeling it through this statue, which is what you must do to Will your Power in the Sinclair bloodline anyway. Now," she states, stepping up the statue of Serena Sinclair, The First Tracker. "When the Power transfer is complete, I want you to leave this place."_

"_But what about you?"_

"_I will be fine," she replies, looking at the statue rather than him, and the fingers of her right hand dance across her thigh as she speaks. "You…you're only here because you and your sister were always close so…channeling it to her from so far away will be easier. You just have to stand there and then…and then leave once it is complete. And don't look back."_

"_Why?"_

"_I will be weakened by the transfer, and trapped here in a Power bubble," she replies, intertwining one hand with each of Serena's stone ones. "I love you, you know that, right? You, and your father…and your sister."_

"_No!" Sam yells, while her brother nods and replies that they love her too. The redhead dashes up the steps towards the statue and stands beside her mother, glaring at her. "I know what you're doing! I know you're lying to him to make this easier! You can't! You can't leave!"_

"_Make sure to tell them, alright?" their mother asks, and at her son's puzzled look, her fingers tap frequently on the stone hands they hold. "Just in case it takes me a while to recover here."_

"_Yeah…yeah I'll tell them," he nods._

"_Greg!" Sam shrieks, glaring down at her brother and flailing her arms about. "Make her stop! Stop being a kid and see what's right in front of you! She's lying! She's going to do it! Greg, pay attention! She's doing the nervous finger thing she does when she lies! It's a Sinclair thing, we both have it! STOP HER!"_

_But even as the words leave her mouth, Sam knows they won't do anything. She knows they can't hear her. She knows that whatever cruel game has been twisted for her – she's going to watch it play through, unable to stop it._

_A bright glow of many colors circles her mother then, as well as Serena's statue, and even if Sam continues screaming and pleading, and Gregory stands there, staring in awe, their mother goes on with her decision._

_A cyclone of energy and Power wraps around her and the statue, making her hair flail wildly. It pushes Sam back and out of it, and tears stream down her face as she stands beside a brother who can not see or hear her, and can only watch as he realizes in horror that his mother lied._

_As he watches in horror as the Power flows out of his mother and into the cyclone of energy._

_As he watches in horror as the Power shoots out of the ring, and passes right through his core, heating him up from within. Despite the Power passing through his center, he stares straight ahead; tears forming in his eyes as he and his ghost-like sister yell and scream for their mother._

_Sam cannot take it anymore and runs forward, intent on breaking that circle. Just as she reaches out, her eyes white, to touch it, it blasts open, fading away in sparks of all colors. Sam stands there, her brother unmoving a few feet back, staring at the sight before them._

_Their mother, now old, withered and drained of all Power, lies on the steps, discarded by the magical transfer and uncared for. And in her place, the statue no longer exists. Instead, a tall and slender woman with long, waving wine red hair and emerald green eyes stands there._

_Her eyes find Greg, as they pass right through the unseen Sam, and malice fires into life within them. Sam whirls around, eyes wide._

"_Greg, get out!" she screams, but knows it's in vain._

"_What did you do to her?!" he shouts, a tear flowing from his glare._

"_Such interesting Power…she tried to stop me from rising with that foolish act…and she tried to protect you…," Serena muses, stepping towards him. She passes right through Sam, who yells for her brother to run. "The Power she gave you…it is mixed with your half-blood…it will be so exquisite to taste."_

_In a flash of light, he's high in the air, life-force being drained. Serena cackles maniacally, and then slowly, she turns, her emerald eyes swirling with masses of black and white as she finds Sam with her eerie gaze._

"_I will not allow my bloodline to fall behind any longer. The time has come for you and your friends, and there is nothing you shall be able to do to stop the rise of the Lost Son and the Original Tracker, Samantha," she hisses, looking her straight in the eyes—_

_**BOOM!**_

Sam bolts up in bed, covered in sweat and panting heavily. Her eyes are actually all white, as if she were Using, and she quickly reverts them back to normal. She looks around her room as lightning and thunder meet outside, and then glances at her clock.

_1:16 AM_.

She glances across the room and sees that her roommate, Blair, is soundly asleep.

"Stupid goddamn nightmare," she mutters, lying back down and pulling the covers over herself.

Still, in the back of her mind, there is worry. And she makes a note to call her brother in the morning, as well as possibly Track the nearby Power signatures a lot more.

* * *

Caleb sits up, sweating as he looks around his room. He breathes heavily, and reaches an arm out as his cell phone begins to buzz. He notices the clock says _1:18_ AM and sighs, flipping it open and on. "Yeah?"

"_I just saw the same Darkling you saw last night_," Pogue answers, breathing patterns sounding a little out of whack.

"That dead kid at the Dells?"

"_What the hell is it?_" Pogue asks.

"I dunno," Caleb shrugs. "It's starting to freak me out. I'm telling you. Someone's Using Powers and I mean big time."

"_You still think its Reid?_"

"Hell yeah."

"_But…how? I mean, Sam told you herself she didn't Track him Using_."

"Yeah, but ever think she might've been covering for him?" Caleb frowns. "They…they're just like that sometimes, you know."

"_Yeah, but look, why would she? After the way he acted yesterday, do you really think she'd stick up for him if he really was Using?_" Pogue scoffs, shaking his head. "_She was __**pissed**__ beyond belief…there's no way she'd cover for him. This would just be another reason for her to stick it to him for being an idiot. You know that."_

"I know…," Caleb sighs. "Look, we'll look into it more tomorrow or something. Because I **will** find out who's doing this."

And with that, he flips his phone shut…


	6. To Learn and Fight

**Chapter Six:**

_**To Learn and Fight.**_

* * *

Fog rolls across the grounds, taking over the entirety of the Spenser Schoolyard as its students head inside for their first day of this school year. Samantha Sinclair seriously hates kind of weather, but has gotten used to it over the years here in Ipswich, since it always gets foggy and rainy in September.

The dampness from the outside fog sticks to her clothes as she rushes inside, already late for her first class. Holding her shoulder-strap in place as her bag sways at her side, she skids around a corner, her wet sneakers making loud squelching noises.

She takes off running again, her footsteps echoing in the halls and her tie flipping about madly, nearly hitting her in the face once or twice.

She finally reaches her English class and skids to a stop, her sneakers squeaking against the waxed floor. She composes herself; straightening her pleated skirt, tightening her tie, placing her navy uniform jacket back on properly and running a hand through her wind-swept hair.

"It's good you clean up before going in, cuz otherwise, people might think you just had a quickie," a voice snickers, and Sam rolls her eyes, looking at the bench just down the hall to see Reid. "'Specially 'cuz you're late."

"Aww, did poor little Garwin get kicked outta glass again?" Sam teases back, moving the bag strap on her shoulder until it's comfortable.

"Nope, I was waiting for you," he states, standing up and walking over to her, not noticing that her hands ball into fists.

"Well, isn't that nice," she smiles sarcastically. "I'm so touched."

"You should be," he grins. "It ain't often I wait to walk a girl to class, 'specially if that class if already started and is first period English."

"Wow, lucky me," he says wryly. "You get to walk me all of three steps. What do you want?"

"I told you, to walk you to class."

"Bull."

"Fine," he sighs, rolling his eyes. "Always were the difficult one, weren't you? I thought…I thought I might try to, uh, make up for yesterday. You know…the little scuffle last night. I…I overreacted, and I should know that you can take care of yourself, and dance with whoever you want, even if it the biggest prick Spenser's ever seen."

"That all?" she inquires, and he blinks a couple of times, staring at her in silence.

What? Had he been expecting a different reaction from her? Had he expected her to forgive him in two seconds and that they'd fall right back into their banter? Had he expected her to jump into his arms like such a _girl_?

Well, excuse her for not meeting his possible expectations, but she wasn't done being mad at him yet. Slightly toned down, but not done.

"Right, well, we've got class," she nods, turning away and taking a step towards the classroom.

Her sneakers make a loud squeaking noise when he grabs her wrist and whirls her around, pinning her to the wall next to the door and pressing himself pretty close to her.

She wonders if he notices that her breath just caught in her throat, or how goose bumps arise lightly on her skin, or how her chest tightens, but by the look in his eyes – he doesn't care.

She searches those eyes for some answers, because he's just standing there, inches from her face, staring back at her.

She's about to say something, when the door opens and out steps a girl of her height with curly, shoulder-length hair of a chestnut shade, and hazel-colored eyes. A pink headband it tied neatly in her hair, and keeps her curls in place as she twirls her head towards them, her eyes widening slightly, before she masks her shock.

"There you are!" she scolds lightly, placing her hands on her hips as the door closes. "Did you know the teach is freaking?"

"Why? Not like I _ever_ show up on time the last years," Reid states with mild annoyance at being interrupted during…whatever had been about to transpire.

"Not you," Sam's roommate, Blaire Highwind, snaps, before turning to the redhead. "Sam, you coming or what?"

"Y-yeah, yeah I am," she nods, slipping out from Reid's grasp and to her friend's side. "You might wanna come too, Garwin, wouldn't want you failing English and needing me to tutor you for, what, the third year straight?"

"Thanks, Sammy, that's very thoughtful of you," he drawls, leaning on the wall. And he notices that yet again, she freezes ever-so-slightly at the use of the nickname. He sighs, stranding up straight and making move to follow. "Yeah, I'm coming."

The three teens waltz into class, and their English teacher turns to them, sighing as he spins the chalk in his hand. "Well, it's nice of you to finally join us, Miss Sinclair, Mister Garwin," he states, flicking his hand towards the crowded seating room. "Find yourselves some seats. You'll have Miss Highwind to thank for my not notifying the Provost."

"Yessir," Reid chuckles, lightly saluting his teacher as he and Sam follow Blaire towards the steps. They pass Sarah and Kate near the aisle on the first row, as well as Caleb and Pogue near the aisle on the second row, before taking their seats with Tyler one the fourth row.

"It's about time you two showed up," Tyler tells them.

"Sorry, we were _busy_," Reid snickers, trying to get a rise out of Sam, only to have her shut him up with a warning glare. "And besides, I'm sure you two didn't mind the time alone, didja?"

Tyler and Blaire say nothing, turning slightly pink as they attempt to drown out the annoying platinum blonde and tune back into the lesson.

"Okay, as I was saying, Mister Danvers," the teacher turns to look at the eldest Ipswich Son. "Provost Higgins requests the pleasure of your company after class."

"Now, we're going to study four American Contemporary writers of fiction," the teacher moves back to the lessons, turning to write on the blackboard. "The first is – Cormac McCarthy, then Tim O'Brian, then Kent Haruf and last but not least – Stephen King."

"Yeah!" Reid cheers in his usual cocky tone. "Dreamcatcher was the shit!"

Most of the class emits a small laugh or giggle, but the important thing that catches Reid's attention is the ghost of a smile on the lips of the redhead beside him – something which makes him smirk even more.

"Thank you, Mister Garwin," the teacher chuckles softly. "But no, my choice is the Shining."

* * *

"This is not the kind of publicity this institution is interested in," Provost Higgins says in a scolding manner as he tosses a newspaper onto the desk in front of the seated Caleb. It's the same newspaper that Caleb had in his car the other day when he'd seen the Darkling of the dead kid at the Dells. "You wouldn't know anything about it, would your Mr. Danvers?"

"No, sir."

"But you would know about a fight at a local bar last night…"

"Sir…if I could—"

"If I am correct, Chase Collins was with you?" he inquires, cutting Caleb off.

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm," Provost Higgins breathes, standing up and walking towards the large bay window of his office. "Chase Collins comes to us from a brilliant academic background – his family has entrusted very many generous endowments to this institution. Make sure he has a positive experience at Spenser. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good!" Higgins grins, sitting down. "I understand you and Chase have already bonded? And I would appreciate it if you could take him under your wing; make sure his stay here is a pleasant one. And Caleb…"

"Sir?"

"No more fights."

"Yes, sir," the oldest Son of Ipswich nods.

* * *

Sarah sits in the library, reading a book. She sighs and closes it, picking up the next on the top of her small pile, entitled "_The Chronicles of Paganism: the Rise of the Witch_."

Over the next few minutes, her eyes have scanned and read through the contents of most pages, things catching in her mind like the Witches of Ipswich, John Putnam and the occasional mention of an estranged sister named Serena Putnam.

She settles on a page about halfway through the book, depicted the names of the four main Ipswich Colony families and her eyes widened. _Danvers. Simms. Garwin. Parry._

She flips the page and then finds an image captioned "The Putnam Barn" and immediately recognizes it from her car ride with Caleb the other day. From there, she read more about John Putnam, which mostly covered his description and tales of his "lunacy", as well as a small paragraph about his estranged sister, who defected from the family a month prior to his death.

Sarah then reaches a page with an image of a large spider on it, and the tale of the Spider's Curse. Her heart beats fast enough already, but worsens when Kate pops up next to her.

"What is that?" Kate asks, and Sarah gasps, her heat pounding ten times faster.

"Whoa…," the blonde breathes deeply, trying to calm down from the shock. "Um…Caleb's family history. Did you know the Witchcraft thing actually started in Ipswich?"

"Every time I ask Pogue about it, he just says its all nonsense," Kate shrugs. "The guys too."

"What about Sam? She's grown up with them a bit, she might know."

"True…I never thought of asking her about it."

"Well, where is she?" Sarah inquires, her curiosity peaking by the moment.

"Swim practice," Kate answers.

* * *

Caleb shrugs as he finishes telling Pogue about his meeting with Provost Higgins, wondering why he was so pushy about Chase. The boys are in their spandex-like black swim shorts, and walk together by the pool side to join Reid and Tyler. Tyler is in the same shorts as them, whereas Reid wears grey sweat pants overtop of his swim shorts.

"So, what did Higgins want?" Tyler inquires.

"Talking about Chase mostly," Caleb shrugs.

"Not in trouble then?" a teasing voice asks as Samantha steps up to them, wearing a grey Spenser hoodie and sweat pants over her bikini. Her red hair is soaked and practically looks brown, rather than red.

"No, although…someone _did_ tell him about the fight at Nicky's," Caleb answers, directing a look at the platinum blonde leaning against the wall.

"Feel like elaborating on that?" Reid dares. Sam grins, reaching towards him.

"You got a piece of glass in your face," she taunts, her grin spreading. "Lemme—"

He pushes her hand away, while the others chuckle.

"Whatever, it was probably that asshole, Abbott. Couldn't just take 'no' for an answer, could he?" Reid spits, and Sam rolls her eyes.

"God, you are _so_ immature," she states, before stalking off. He blinks, watching her go, a frown sliding into place as he looks at the guys.

"What was that about?"

"I think you should let the Aaron thing go," Tyler tells his friend, clapping him on the back.

* * *

Reid finishes his shower, and walks towards the lockers, out of the steam. He grabs a small towel off a nearby hook, rolls it, and, with a large grin, snaps it on the ass of one unsuspecting Tyler as he passes.

"Ow!" the brunette yelps, wincing in pain and turning to glare at a snickering Reid.

"Say my name!" Reid exclaims, before a towel is chucked at his head.

"Towel up, dude!" Tyler cries.

The platinum blonde takes the larger towel, and wraps it around his waist. He throws the smaller one onto the back of some random guy bending over by his locker that he passes.

Aaron stands up, glaring after the guy, before his gaze switches to Chase, who walks by, fully clothed except for an unbuttoned shirt and his blazer in hand.

"What're you looking at, fag?" Aaron snaps, deciding that if he can't take it out on Reid, or the other boys, he'll take it out on the newbie.

"The thing between your legs," Chase chuckles. "It's like a penis; only smaller."

In anger, Aaron grabs him and pins him roughly against a locker, teeth bared almost like an animal. He punches the newbie, and then holds his arm to his throat, locking him there.

"Hey, let him go, Aaron!" Caleb calls from nearby. Aaron ignores this and goes to choke Chase, but the latter whirls him around, twisting his arm and hitting him in the ribs. Aaron falls to the floor, groaning and crying out in pain.

"Don't be so sensitive, Aaron," Chase says, smirking "Size isn't everything."

His smirk turns into a smile as he stands up straight and walks towards Caleb. The latter outstretches a hand for Chase to shake.

"My man!" he exclaims.

"Play some foosball?" Chase suggests.

"I got dinner with Sarah later, but I think I could hang out for a little while," he nods, and they walk towards the exit of the locker room. As they pass Pogue, Chase smirks.

"What about you?"

"No, man, I'm cool," Pogue states a little coldly, and watches them walk off. _There's something not right about that guy…_

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers so far, you guys are really great! You're what keeps me going! :) So do your thing and press the lavender/violet/whatever the hell color button at the bottom, and leave me your thoughts, yeah? ;)**


	7. Building Your Own Paradise

**Chapter Seven:**

_**Building Your Own Paradise.**_

* * *

Trouble in Paradise.

A term or expression often used to describe or refer to problems that arise in a relationship. A series of problems that stem from a clashing of emotions. Anywhere from jealousy, hatred, envy, annoyance to love, affection, apathy or lust.

But those emotions are often found in the stepping stones to _build_ that so-called Paradise, and sometimes, it's the little things…the little emotions that stand out above the rest, that can make the all difference.

Sometimes, it's negative, sometimes it's positive, and every now and then, it's both.

And this September night, it seems four emotions were deciding to make themselves known, and wreak a little havoc upon the stepping stones and support pillars of these said 'paradises'.

* * *

**ACT I – Jealousy.**

_**Jealousy**__ is an emotion experienced when a person is threatened by the loss of an important relation with another person._

And jealousy is exactly what was transpiring in the relationship of Kate Tunney and Pogue Parry.

"You're being ridiculous!" Kate yells, facing her boyfriend. "What is your problem?!"

"Chase is my problem!" he retorts, anger burning in his eyes.

"What are you?" she scoffs. "Jealous?"

"I just don't want you hanging around with him."

"Look, he's just a friend."

"Yeah, right," Pogue rolls his eyes, heading for the door. "I'm sure he's interested in just being friends." And with that, he steps out.

"This is beyond idiotic!" Kate calls after him as the door slams.

Trouble in Paradise?

* * *

**ACT II – Affection.**

_**Affection**__ is popularly used to denote a feeling or type of love, amounting to more than goodwill or friendship._

And affection is exactly what was transpiring between Blaire Highwind and Tyler Simms.

Blaire yawns, glancing at the clock placed high on the library wall. _12:17_.

"Wow," she breathes, her hazel eyes shifting to look at the boy seated beside her at the table. His chestnut hair is ruffled, because he hasn't bothered to comb or gel it today, and in the fluorescent lights above them, she can catch light reflective patterns in his hair she knows to be natural highlights. "We've been here almost three hours."

"Shoot, really?" he frowns, looking at the clock, and chuckling. "Huh, guess we have."

"Time really flies when you're having fun," she states sarcastically, waving a hand towards the stash of books laid out on the table before them.

"What's wrong, you don't like spending time with me?" he asks, and she knows he's kidding, but the way he says it, the look he gives her, and the blue eyes he stares at her with are just enough to make her heart skip a beat.

"I…I…of course I…"

"Just kidding," he smirks.

"Tyler, you've been spending too much time with Reid," she says a tad irritably, returning to her book. She gets halfway down the page before freezing as an arm lands around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

"Sorry," he apologizes. "I didn't mean to make your uncomfortable."

"Oh…I…uh…it's okay," she replies, not really knowing what to say.

"And for the record, I'm glad we've spent this time together," he tells her, his smirk turning into a genuine smile that holds part of his innocence and goofy personality. "Even if it is for some stupid project."

A smiles slides onto her face as well – a really radiating smile, and she nods. "Me too," she agrees, before biting her bottom lip a bit, indulging in the silence that follows as they look at one another. "And, Ty?"

"Yeah, B?"

"We uh…we don't have to hang out alone like this just for projects…right?" she asks hopefully.

"Hell no," he responds, tightening his grip around her shoulders.

For some, small points are the stepping stones to bigger chances.

* * *

**ACT III – Romantic Love.**

_**Romantic love**__ is a relative term, which distinguishes moments and situations within interpersonal relationships. There is often, initially, more emphasis on the emotions (especially those of love, intimacy, compassion, appreciation, and general "liking") rather than physical pleasure._

And romantic love is _definitely_ what Sarah Wenham and Caleb Danvers were experiencing.

Caleb's Mustang pulls up to the front of the Spenser Academy, and he shuts off the engine, turning to look at Sarah.

"Thanks for dinner," she smiles.

"How about Saturday?"

"What about Saturday?"

"It's the fall fest."

"Ooh, fall fest…," she grins teasingly.

"Just wondering if you wanted to go with me," he responds, smiling as well. "And uh, also, it happens to be my birthday."

"Hmmm, I dunno…," she pauses, and they both chuckle. "I'd love to go with you."

He grins, and leans in; indulging in a series of passionate kisses and embraces.

"I should go…," she whispers between kisses.

"Yeah…you really should…"

"No…," she laughs, breaking the kiss and staring into his dark eyes. "I mean back to the dorms."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he grins, before leaning in again.

"I'm really gonna go…," she giggles between kisses, not going anywhere. "This is me leaving…"

Hands roam, tongues dance and eventually, the two break apart again for air.

"Goodnight," she smiles, giggling slightly and giving him one last kiss.

"Goodnight," he grins, and she opens the door, keeping her legs inside until the last second because of the rain coming down outside. "Here, take my jacket."

He slides it off his shoulders, and hands it to her despite her opening her mouth to protest.

"Thanks," she smiles, draping it over her shoulders, before getting out and running off towards Spenser. He watches her go, and waits until she's safely inside before driving off.

Because for some, the most romantic and simple things can mesh together, to form a paradise all of its own.

* * *

**ACT IV – Love-Hate.**

_A __**love-hate**__ relationship is a personal relationship involving simultaneous or alternating emotions of love and enmity. It may occur when people have completely lost the intimacy within a loving relationship, yet still retain some passion for, or perhaps some commitment to, each other._

"So…," Aaron Abbots sighs, not really paying attention to the conversation as his eyes are focused on the swinging hips of Samantha Sinclair, who is walking around Nicky's, waxing and washing tables.

"Why are you still here?" Sam groans, looking over at him. "Aaron…Aaron…hey, eyes up here asshole!"

His eyes snap upwards, and he grins such a sleazy grin that she nearly wants to puke. "What?"

"It's late, we have school tomorrow, and it'd be nice if you could stop staring at my ass and leave like everybody else did," she tells him heatedly. She glances at her watch, and sees the numbers **12:30 PM** digitally reflected back at her. "We closed an _hour_ ago."

"Aww, what's wrong, don't enjoy my company?" he asks, getting up and walking towards her.

"No."

"You didn't seem to mind the other night, when we were on the dance floor," he chuckles, reaching out his hands to her hips, but she pushes them away in disgust.

"Yeah, because it was one of my favorite songs to dance to back in Boston, I hadn't had fun like that in awhile, and quite honestly, I was barely aware _who_ I was dancing with until Reid made your face kiss the table and floor," she smirks, and his eyes narrow dangerously. She knows she's hit a sore spot in his pride, and so, through a talent of annoyance she learned from Reid, she prods on. "Seriously, I thought you were the hot blonde guy I was dancing with before. If I had've registered that it was you…well…then you wouldn't have had any _near_ action recently."

"You slut," he hisses. "Here I was, trying to be nice cuz I thought we had a little something, when really you're no better than all the other pompous sluts in Spenser, just trying to have a round with the guys!"

"How's that any different from what you normally hook up with?"

"You know what, fuck you!" he yells, slamming his fist on a table. "You're nothing but a whore!"

"Gee, thanks, and you're the biggest prick I've ever seen," she spits. "We even now? Or do I have to call Nicky in from out back with his pretty bat?"

"Whatever, I'm outta here!" he scoffs, grabbing his Spenser jacket from the barstool and stalking out.

"Say hi to Kyra for me!" she calls after him. "I'm sure _she_'ll be happy about your pain in the ass presence this time of night!"

Aaron mutters more insults under his breath, and pushes his way out the door, covering his head with his jacket to avoid the rain that has almost begun falling.

When he spots someone outside who's heading towards the door, his 'I-Piss-People-Off-For-A-Living' smirk is set into place, and he winks.

"They're closed, sorry, us _benefits_ boys only," he grins, before walking off, not even catching the glare aimed at him.

"I've gotta say, Samantha, you've really got a knack for chasing away that boy," Nicky congratulates her, coming out of the back room, his bat propped against the doorframe to indicate it was at the ready.

"What can I say?" she laughs, going back to waxing the table. "I've got a talent for turning guys off…huh, and the girls wonder why I'm still single."

"Maybe you just hadn't found the right stubborn one until now," Nicky replies, and her head snaps up to stare at him.

"Excuse me?" she frowns. "Nick, please tell me you're not referring to Aaron, cuz uh, we've already cleaned the washrooms of puke once this week."

Instead of answering, he looks up towards the door and the movement of his gaze and head is enough to signal Sam to turn. And standing there behind the closed glass door is a platinum blonde with black beanie covering his messy hair, jeans darkened by the wet rain and hoodie slightly spotted with water despite the leather jacket covering it.

"What is he _doing_ here?" she frowns, glancing at her watch again. **12:34 PM**.

"Well, your shift was over thirty minutes ago, so, you could always go find out," Nicky states, and she aims a funny look his way, one torn between a true glare and mirth. He smiles, walking up to her and taking away the rag she'd been waxing tables with. "Thanks for the help, but you got school in the mornin' kiddo. I ain't paying you for more than this, so get goin'."

"Alright," she nods, a smile dancing across her lips. "See you tomorrow."

She turns and heads for the door, questions swimming in her head that she plans to ask Reid, and then, as she reaches the doorway and steps outside, she realizes she hasn't brought a jacket and is stuck in her pale yellow t-shirt and jeans.

"Fuck," she swears, already feeling the goose bumps forming on her arms.

"Wow, thanks for being happy to see me," Reid comments, and she realizes she's forgotten why she came out here. She turns to look at him, a sheepish grin adorning her features.

"Sorry, didn't mean you. I meant…," she pauses, wrapping her arms around herself and pointing a finger towards the sky. The rain is light, and has almost all let up, but it's still damp and cold. "Aw, never mind. What are you doing here?"

"Besides it being our hangout spot, I can't just visit you at work anymore?" he asks.

"At half-past midnight?" she quirks an eyebrow. "No."

He sighs, and looks to the ground, booting a small rock across the pavement with his shoe.

"Hey, Garwin, you alright?" Sam inquires, taking a step towards him and placing a hand on his arm. "You seem a little…off."

"Heh, always worrying about such a fucked up case like me, aren't ya?" he responds, looking up with an expression somewhere between a goofy grin and a cocky smirk.

"Well, sometimes, you _do_ give reason," she smiles faintly, giving his arm a gentle squeeze. "And…you're not a fucked up case, you're…a little damaged. But, hey, so am I."

"Kindred spirits," he chuckles. "Fucking…fairy tale…that is…"

"What?" she frowns, trying to catch words from his mumbling mess. "Garwin, you're not—"

"About this morning," he states suddenly, looking up at her. "I uh…"

_Ha, so he finally gets to the point of why he's here_, she thinks. "What about this morning?"

"What happened…between us…before Blaire, uh, interrupted and shit."

"Garwin, nothing happened, you know that," Sam says, looking up to the sky as she feels the raindrops starting up a bit again.

"That's just it," Reid begins, and she feels pressure being exerted on a hand. She looks towards it, and finds it's still on his arm, with his on top of it. "_Nothing_ happened…but we both know something _was_ gonna happen."

"Yeah, that was an uncomfortable moment," she shakes her head. "Y'know, spur of the moment or whatever. There's nothing to talk about – what's done is done."

"What if we, uh, say, recreated that 'uncomfortable moment'?" he asks, leading her back two feet until her back touches the wall of Nicky's, him merely an inch or two from her.

"C'mon, Garwin, stop joking around," she states, trying to move away but she discovers that much like this morning – he's got her pinned. "The rain's gonna start up any second now and we're gonna be soaked and—"

"I'm not joking," he tells her, leaning closer and bringing himself nose-to-nose with her. Clouds rumble overhead and the rain starts to fall as she stares into clear blue eyes the are slowly being obstructed by his hair, which is getting wetter and wetter.

She feels the rain trickle off the roof and down through the sky towards them, wetting her hair and clothes. She tries to move again but he's really got her pinned, and she feels her back stick to the wall as rain soaks her shirt at the back.

"Reid…," she whispers, and it appears it's just to hear his name, because nothing else coherent forms. Maybe it's a warning, but this is _Reid Garwin_ she's talking to, who pretty much runs over warning signs with his car – or Tyler's. "You…we…this is…"

"Sammy?" he breathes, and she almost shivers as his breath tickles her neck and face. "For once, just shut up."

And with that, Sam feels not only the rain kiss her face and soak her every fiber, but Reid's lips crash onto hers as he leans in again, closing the gap between them. Warning bells go off in every corner of her mind, screaming things like 'you're kissing Reid Garwin!' or 'he's doesn't love, he fucks and leaves!' and many other things that should make her pull away.

Key word – _should_.

Instead, a series of feelings and warmth explode from within her, flowing through her veins and carrying itself into every corner of her body and slowly, her eyes slide shut. As his hands leave her arms, which would allow her to get away if she only _tried_, he repositions them on her hips, slowly moving them lower.

In response, her hands go up to clasp the back of his neck, and she pulls him closer, being the one to deepen the kiss first as her mouth opens and a round of slow but steady tonsil hockey begins.

His hands make it all the way to her ass, and his fingers hook into her belt loops, before she feels him grin against her mouth – seriously unsettling feeling. He pulls away because air _is_ necessary to live and his trademark smirk is set into place.

A few things register in her mind right then and there.

She's soaked beyond belief at this point, and the rain's still going.

Nicky's probably laughing his head off inside (where it's dry, too).

She just _kissed_ Reid! **Reid**!

And finally, that smirk usually means bad news.

"Heh, knew ya had the hots for me, Sammy. You were in denial, but this morning, I knew I was right in playing my cards," he teases, his fingers slipping from her belt loops and away from her as he steps back. He winks, and then turns, walking off.

As she watches him go, a multitude of emotions run wild and wreak havoc on her heart and brain, and she realizes her fingers are trembling. She replays in her mind everything "_out of the ordinary_" that's happened between them this past week, and it's almost like someone's stabbed in her the heart.

He was playing her. That much was obvious to her now.

He had a hunch she _might_ like him, that there _might_ be something there – and he toyed with it.

She could feel her eyes dampening, but she _refused_ to cry. No when in hell was she crying over him. It was Reid!

Reid, who she'd known since she was thirteen, so broken and damaged, and had moved to Ipswich. The guy who she'd known first of the four Sons, and the one she got along the best with.

Reid, who spent all his time chasing skirts and taking 'em home – and never seeing them again after that night.

Reid, the one who'd protected her time and time again from guys who'd tried to hurt her, even though she was fully capable of defending herself (seriously, just ask Jesse O'Conner, who'd spent a week and a half nursing the nose she'd broken after he'd cheated on her).

Reid, who, had been playing with her all along. The asshole!

She **hated** him.

She fucking hated him.

And yet, as she sunk to the ground, leaning against the wall of Nicky's, arms wrapped around her cold and shivering frame, she realized that she really did **like** him after all.

Hate…love…wow, she really _was_ the damaged case.

Well, wasn't this just the shit hitting the god damn fan?


	8. A Covenant's Suspicions

**Chapter Eight:**

_**A Covenant**__**'**__**s Suspicions.**_

* * *

"You really should stop leading her on," Tyler states. "You're screwing with her feelings, and it's not cool, Reid. It'll come back and bite you in the ass if you're not careful."

"The hell makes you think that, Ty?" the platinum blonde frowns, leaning against the wall of the pool room, his bare back sticking lightly to the tiles. "I'm not leading her on, Sammy can read me like a book, and vise versa – always been that way. She knows I'm messing around."

"Well, for someone who claims to read her like a book, you're sure getting a failing grade," Tyler sighs, leaning beside him at watching Pogue lead the current practice race going on in the pool. "Can't you see that your attitude lately is starting to get her?"

"I noticed the little twitch from the nickname Sammy, but other than that," Reid shrugs. "Seems perfectly normal to me."

"Really, even this morning?" Tyler prods.

"I told you what happened, stop prodding for details ya cougar-hound!" Reid chuckles, until he realizes that Tyler's not joking around. "Look, Ty, I'm not leading her on. She knows I'm messing, and that's the end of the story. As for her supposedly acting different, maybe it's that time of the month or some shit, yeah?"

"Whatever, Reid. You're such an ass it's unbelievable," he shakes his head, ashamed of his best friend right now. "Look, I know you may not think so – but you're hurting her. When I picked her up from Nicky's at quarter-to-one she was practically crying."

"Didn't seem any different in class this morning," Reid shrugs.

"No shit, because you know what she does with emotions she doesn't want to acknowledge," Tyler states the blatantly obvious. "She hides them behind a wall of indifference and pretends it doesn't bother her. You think she knows…but she doesn't. She thinks you're playing her, like all the other girls, and that she's no different."

"What makes you think she is?" Reid growls, side-glancing at Tyler with a warning glare.

"I'm your best friend, I think I know a thing or two about _why_ you act different around her," he grins. "You and me both know why you do it – you care about her. _More than anyone else_. But you're too scared to let anyone in, so you build up this wall of arrogance and shit-disturbing tendencies, and you push her away, "_messing around_". She doesn't see through it like I do, so she thinks you really are just a prick. No better than Aaron A—."

"Do _not_ compare me to that fucker!" Reid seethes, slamming Tyler into the wall and placing an arm across his throat. "He's bad news to any girl, and she was playing with fire by dancing with him! She knows it! I was protecting her from getting hurt, because I can't stand to see…"

It's like a brick hits him on the side of the head.

A really thick, red, and shiny brick with sharp corners.

A really big brick with the words "_You __**do**__ like her, you fucking dumbass_!" carved into it.

He takes a step back from Tyler, and the shock on his face is enough to tell the younger Ipswich Son that he's perfectly right. Before either can say anything, Reid suddenly feels heat on his chest and stomach – a searing pain almost like when you get a tattoo. The heat spreads, and suddenly he feels it all over his legs.

Tyler's eyes widen, and he yells "fire!" just before Reid looks down and sees the grey sweatpants he wears over his swim uniform on fire. Quickly, as he attempts to pat it out, they burn away until only his Speedo swim shorts are left – and my how they're a little burnt too!

He frowns, wondering what the hell happened, when laughter reaches his ears from all around the room. He looks to Tyler, who suppresses a laugh as well.

"What? What the fuck's so funny?" Reid demands, and Tyler chuckles.

"Nice tattoo, when did you get that?"

The platinum blonde looks down and his eyes widen when he spots to tattoo that he _knows_ he didn't get, positioned on his lower abdomen (usually covered by his sweat pants) right above his swim shorts and "family jewels".

_Property of Poor Manwhores Inc._

_To use, __**I'll**__ pay __**you**__._

"What the fuck?!" he yells, wiping at it with his hand and trying to take it off.

"It's not nice to bully your best friend," a teasing voice states, and he looks up to see Sam approaching, her eyes flashing white a moment. She side-glances at Tyler. "Your throat okay?"

"Yeah…," he nods, smiling. "You okay?"

"Doing much better," she grins widely, looking back at Reid. "You might wanna get rid of that – people will start to get the wrong idea…wait, my bad, there _is_ no idea other than the wrong one here, is there?"

"Why are you being such a bitch?" he frowns, despite Tyler's warning echoing in his mind, taunting him and calling him an idiot.

"Am I being a bitch, Tyler?" Sam asks, putting on her best puppy dog face as she takes a step towards Reid.

"Nope," he shrugs. "But I think Karma is."

"Hmm, Lady Karma always looks after her people, doesn't she?" Sam chuckles, her hand tracing the tattoo she'd placed on Reid with her Powers. He stiffens up slightly, and they both _know_ it's because he's fucking sensitive there. Suddenly, her eyes flash white, and her hand traces the pattern that is no longer there. She then winks, and turns to the formerly laughing crowd. "Sorry folks, nothing more to see here than a practical joke and some erasable marker!"

Everyone laughs, and then turns to watch as another swim race begins.

Reid, on the other hand, stares at the back of the redhead, his eyes running up and down her length…which…is clad in…a black bikini…

A really _hot_ black bikini.

A really _hot_ black bikini that makes him realize just how _hot_ Sam is.

_Fuck Karma_, he thinks, a determined look on his face.

"Sam…," he breathes, taking a step towards her. She glances over her shoulder, and he stops, seeing the glare she aims at him.

"I'm not talking to you right now," she snaps.

"But you just—"

"Someone had to stop you from choking Ty," she states.

"Listen, Sammy, can we—"

"Caleb!" several people yell with worry, and they look to the pool to see Spenser's star swimming smash his head against the wall as he goes to touch.

Pogue and Tyler then rush to the side of the pool to pull him out as Chase lifts him, having just dived under to get him. He looks up, and locks gazes with Sam and the 'innocent' look on his face changes to a smile. Her eyes widen, and her hands ball into fists, but she turns away, joining her friends as they get the unconscious Caleb to lie down.

Chase joins them as well, a look of worry set into his features as he, Tyler, Pogue, Reid and Sam crowd around their friend, checking to see if he's okay. It takes him a minute or two before his eyes flutter open, and he looks up at his friends despite the blackness at the edges of his vision.

"You okay, man?" Pogue asks.

"There you are!" Chase grins. "You had us going there for a second!"

"Bumped your head pretty good," Sam nods, a soft smile on her face.

"Luck for you Chase was there to get you before you sunk to the bottom of the pool," Tyler says.

"He also whipped your ass!" Reid chuckles, and Sam elbows him in the ribs – a warning to shut his overly large and overly annoying mouth.

* * *

"And so—" the teacher is interrupted by a knock on the door and he turns to see a girl come in, holding a note towards him. "Thank you."

She nods and leaves, and he looks up towards his class. "Twelve amendments were suggested; ten eventually ratified called the…what? Miss Snyder?"

"The Bill of Rights," she replies absently, playing with Aaron's hair as he leans forward on his desk.

"Right you are. Arguably the first, being the most important, read it for us…Mister Simms," the teacher inquires, and Tyler rolls his eyes, opening his book and looking for the page. Hearing noise, Reid shoots up from sleep, blinking as he looks around. He looks to his left, where Sam usually always is so that he can ask her what he missed while sleeping, but instead finds Tyler, who flips through his book.

To Tyler's left is Blaire, and to her left is Sam, absently sketching on her notes. He's thinking about passing her a note when Tyler finds the page and nods to the teacher, who looks up as he finished reading the note.

"Mister Collins?" he inquires, finding Chase with his eyes. Reid notices that Sam sketching stops at the mention of Chase, and she too spots the newbie. "You're wanted in the Provost's office."

She watches him get up, gather this things, and leave. And then, once the door slams shut, she goes back to sketching. Reid frowns, but doesn't ask questions, seeing as he knows she's not talking to him yet.

"Mister Simms?" the teacher breaks the silence, and Tyler phases back into reality.

"Congress shall make no law respecting the establishment of religion. Or prohibiting the free exercise thereof; or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances…

* * *

"Provost Higgins?" Chase inquires as he pokes his head through the main office door, knocking a little. "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Chase, yes, come in," the old man nods. Chase obliges and steps in, standing in front of the desk and chair. "You know one of our students lost his life a few nights back at the Dells…"

"Yes, I heard."

"Did you know him?"

"No, sir. Why?"

"His car was returned to his parents…," he responds, bringing a small laminated rectangle from under his desk. "His mother was kind enough to send this back to us."

"My student ID!" Chase exclaims, stepping forward to take it. "I lost it that night…"

"It was in the backseat," Provost Higgins goes on.

"That's odd…I wonder how he got it," Chase frowns, putting it away. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome," he nods, before taking a moment think some over. "I understand you've become close with…Caleb and his friends?"

"Yeah…they're great guys, sir."

"I agree, I agree. You couldn't have picked a better bunch."

"I think so too…," Chase grins mischievously, before leaving.

* * *

Late at night, when everyone is asleep, things are all locked up and everyone's gone home, what better time is there to break into the administration office?

That's what Caleb Danvers and Pogue Parry thought, so here they were, in the dead of night and the pouring rain, standing outside the locked gate fence that led to the administration building of Spenser.

And while trying to pick their way through the dark and find their way in, Caleb multitasks by talking to Sarah on the phone.

"_Am I gonna see you tonight_?" she inquires.

"I hope so. Uh, listen; I've got something to do first, so I'll give you a call later, okay?"

"_I'll be in my room_," she promises, before they both hang up.

"What'd she say about Kate?" Pogue presses. "Why won't she call me back?"

"She's still pissed at you," he replies, putting away his phone and walking off towards the main gate.

"Why are we doing this again?" Pogue sighs, running a hand through his wet hair as they stand beneath an archway.

"I saw the Darkling again."

"Yeah, but why break into the Administrator's office?"

"Because I wanna know more about Chase Collins," Caleb explains, climbing over the small iron fence.

"Look…," Pogue begins, as he follows Caleb over the gate. "I don't even like the guy, but, are you sure you're not just imagining things?"

"I'm telling you his eyes were as black as night in the pool today!" Caleb exclaims, flicking water off his coat.

"Alright…," Pogue agrees, before both boys duck their heads, and make a dash through the pouring rain towards the Administration building. "Hey, what about Reid and Tyler, why aren't they helping? Or Sam? Couldn't she just run a Scan on him or something?"

"I've talked to all three of them," Caleb reveals as they reach the door and huddle under the arch, catching their breath and shaking water from their clothes. "Reid and Tyler are gonna look into talking to Chase personally, seeing if they can get anything from him without revealing too much. And Sam…I'm not sure. She was acting weird when I brought him up. Got all cryptic and said she couldn't talk to him, that I'd have to find another way."

"Yeah, she's been acting strange around the guy for a while. I wonder why…"

"I'm not sure. But right now, we've got bigger things to look into," Caleb states, before he turns to work on the lock with his Powers.

_**A big thanks to reviewers so far, you guys really are the icing on the cake of creative writing!  
And as for future reviews, I think I might start giving out previews of the next chapter if you're willing to take the time to press that lovely little lavender button! :)**_

_**So, Sammy got some revenge (to a degree). And the boys have suspicions about Chase. And why is Sam acting weird around mysterious Mister Collins? Review, and maybe you'll find out! ;)**_


	9. Secrets and Lies

**Chapter Nine:**

_**Secrets and Lies.**_

* * *

Sarah, umbrella clutched tightly at her side, arrives at her dorm to find a note pinned to the door, her name scrawled across the front. She recognizes the writing as Kate's, and plucks it from the door knocker, opening it.

_Feeling kind of sick. Went to the infirmary…_

She frowns, worry etching onto her features as she grabs her phone from her pocket and steps inside their dorm. She goes to the bulletin board and finds the number she's looking for, dialing.

"_Hello?_" an elderly nurse picks up.

"Hi, uh, this is Sarah Whenam. I'm calling about Kate," she states. "Kate Tunney."

"_Oh, yes. She came in a little while ago._"

"Well, how sick is she?"

"_She came in complaining of chills and a headache. Within and hour she had a 101 degree temperature._"

"Any idea what it could be?" Sarah asks worriedly, flashes of her research in the library that had information about the Spider's Curse going through her mind.

"_The doctor's checking her now. We'll call you when we know more._"

"It's okay," Sarah declares. "I'm coming over there."

* * *

A film of black and fire flashes across Caleb's eyes, and the lock to the Administration building clicks open. He lightly pushes the door open, and Pogue follows him inside, closing the door behind them.

Together, they walk swiftly along the hallway, up a staircase, and open the door to the file room, stepping inside and closing that door behind them as well.

It takes them only a few minutes to locate the right drawer, and they each take a folder, flicking on their flashlights and rifling through the folders, looking for anything pertinent.

Caleb hits pay dirt first, finding a newspaper clipping with a picture of Chase, smiling and standing between two elderly folk.

**PROMINENT COUPLE KILLED IN CRASH.**

(Picture of Chase, with a man and a woman).

_Prominent Haversfield couple was killed Friday evening, July 14, in a car accident. Killed in the crash were Arthur Collins and his wife Gillian Collins_."

"Died in a car accident…," Caleb whispers, and Pogue looks over at him. "Says Chase's father just lost control."

Pogue nods, and looks at the pages he found. One is of Chase's Spenser Academy registration form, and the other is the guy's registration of birth.

"His real name's Pope. Chase Goodwin Pope," Pogue reads. "Born July 14, 1988. The Collins' adopted him after his mother died when he was two years old."

Caleb freezes, looking at the article he found, the picture it has, and then at Pogue. Something has just clicked in his mind. "When did you say his birthday was?"

"July 14…," Pogue replies.

"That's the same day his adopted parents died," Caleb points out, looking at the caption beneath the picture again. "What year was he born?"

"1988."

"They died on his eighteenth birthday…," Caleb tells Pogue, and the look they share covers multitudes of worry. Before they can say anything else, they hear the echo of footsteps nearby, and Caleb turns, accidentally pointing his light towards the door.

It shines out through the glass windows of the file room, and the security guard at the bottom of the stairs sees the light coming from the main office. Quickly, the boys gather the papers in their hands, and Use their Powers to go to the ceiling and stay there, their backs pressed against the wooden ceiling.

In seconds, the security guard comes in, using his own flashlight to look around. He finds nothing more than the open drawer. As he pushes it closed, the boys watch from above, staying aloft with their Powers.

The guard points his flashlight around some more, and as Pogue moves a bit, papers fall from his hands. The five pages rapidly fall through the air, and Caleb's eyes flash black, causing the papers to stop a mere foot above the man's head.

Convinced that there's no one there, he walks out of the main office.

* * *

Samantha Sinclair stands beneath the archway of path that leads to the dorms, her arms wrapped tightly around herself to fend off the nippy night air of September. She watches the rain pour down around her, creating a thick film of mist everywhere she looks.

She knows she shouldn't be out here. She knows she should've just stayed at her dorm, and pretended everything was alright.

But with the way Caleb was getting suspicious about Chase, she knew it was time.

"It's not safe for a girl to go walking to dark grounds, all alone at night, is it?" a voice breathes in her ear, and she nearly jumps, whirling around to face the young man. "Things lurk in the dark."

"I hardly doubt that there's anything out here that poses a threat to me," she retorts.

"Really?" he arches an eyebrow, and a black film descends over his eyes. "You sure?"

"Quite," she responds, her own eyes gaining a white cover.

Chase Collins grins mischievously, and his eyes revert to normal as he takes a step towards her.

Subsequently, her eyes go back to green and she takes a step away. "What do you want, Collins?"

"Ooh, using the last name, that serious are we?" he snickers, moving towards her again. "Well then, _Sinclair_, you know exactly what I want. I know who you are, you know who I am. Or rather, _what_ we are. So why don't we just cut to the chase?"

"Here's a better plan; why don't you leave?" she snaps, feeling her back press against the stone wall of the archway. He places his hands on either side of her, braced against the wall.

"You know I can't do that. You know why I'm here."

"They're good guys. They don't deserve it."

"They're not good guys!" he yells, one of his fists hitting the wall for emphasis and making her cringe. "They're descendants of the worst sort! Their ancestors let my ancestor die! Left him out to the wolves, left him to be burned, while they fled!"

"Your point?" she inquires, arching a challenging eyebrow. "So did mine."

"That's different," he smiles, his anger gone and replaced by…a tone of pure evil. "Serena left with the knowledge that the Fifth Son would one day rise, and she knew that she wanted her ancestor to be there alongside him. She wanted revenge for the death of her brother, just as much as I do. She created a blood line that lives only for the purpose of revenge. A blood line with the Power to Track the Sons. To keep tabs on them, so that one day, the rise of the Fifth Son would be on the doorstep, and they'd help. Trackers. Your only option."

"Actually," Sam shakes her head, chuckling a little. "My other option could be to say "fuck you" and help the guys instead."

"That wouldn't be very smart."

"Really? And why's that? Why should I help you instead?"

"Because it's your destiny," he grins. "It's what you were _created_ to do."

She glares at him a moment and the only sound, is that of the rain pelting down against the cement outside the archway.

"Well, I don't give a fuck about destiny," she states indignantly, crossing her arms. "Never believed in the shit anyway. Yeah, so my ancestor was your ancestor's sister, who, after his death, turned into a psycho crazy bitch bent on revenge. A revenge that lasted through generations of descendants, all the way to little old me. But…don't you think that the lust for revenge might've, I dunno, died out after all that time? Ever thought that after a while, my destiny might seem like a big joke to me?"

"The purpose of your _life_ was no joke to the First Tracker," Chase hisses in anger.

"Yeah, well she's currently thirty feet underground all the way in Boston and made of stone."

"Are you sure about that?" another mood swing hits him, and a positively evil smirk covers his mouth. "Talked to mommy dearest recently? Or little Gregory?"

"How…what…," she stammers, eyes wide and dampening. "No…it was…it was a Nightmare…none of it was real…"

"Sometimes those with the Power often experience prophetic dreams," Chase grins. "And sometimes…Nightmares are created by others with the Power."

"You asshole!" she hisses, shoving him forward only to be slammed into the wall – hard.

"Listen, 'cuz I'm only gonna say this once. The First Tracker isn't gonna be happy to find out that her lineage is slacking off on their destiny. And if so, it's only natural that she'll go after others from her line, before coming to do a job she should've done long ago," he states. "So either you help me, like you were _created_ to do, or I sent word to the head honcho that you're breaking the rules…and then, it's all over. For _everyone_."

"Nice threat, Nightmare-boy," she spits, despite his face being inches from hers, and her vulnerable position. "But I'm gonna have to say "fuck you" and stick with what I know. The Sons are good guys, and there's no way I'm leaving them for you. So bring it on."

"Fine," he shakes his head, taking a step back and letting her go. "But this is only the beginning. Soon enough, I'll rise. And I _will_ have a Tracker at my side. You just wait."

With that, he turns on his heel, and presses on into the pouring rain. Sam stands there, heart beating incredibly fast and breathing a little ragged.

"Late nights in the rain seem to just bring out the whore in you, don't they?" a voice teases, coated with definite anger.

Sam groans and rolls her eyes – she _really_ doesn't wanna have to deal with **him** right now.

"First me, now Collins," Reid taunts, walking through the dark mist towards her. "I guess it's a good thing Pogue and Caleb are taken, or else they'd be next. Wait…what about Baby Boy? He picked you up from Nicky's the other night, didn't he? Did you—"

"Shut up," Sam snaps, turning to face the platinum blonde.

"What's wrong, don't like having faults pointed out to you?" he sneers, stepping closer.

"Just shut up," she retorts. "You don't know anything about it."

"About what? About how you and Collins seemed pretty damn close?" Reid asks. "About how you were practically sucking face out here in the rain?"

"Jealous it wasn't you?" she taunts back, finally gaining some ground as Reid's eyes widen a moment, before his hands ball into fists and he smirks.

"Aren't you?" Reid teases, before getting a _little_ serious. "Look, what's up with you and Collins anyway? Thought you told Caleb you couldn't talk to Chase, and yet here you are, seemingly doing a little more than 'talking', huh?"

"Reid!" she exclaims, moving to hit his smirking face. She stops herself, and sighs, backing off. "Look, you were spying; didn't you hear anything from our conversation?"

"Nope, got here just before he left," he shrugs. "Time enough to see you two being all—"

"Chase Collins is creepy, deceitful, and completely evil. Our conversation had nothing for a purpose but to question my loyalties," she snaps, cutting him off.

"Loyalties?" Reid frowns, the tables turned. "What are you talking about?"

"Caleb's right in suspecting him, because there's not a remotely good bone in that boy's body. I'm not supposed to get involved, because of the role I was meant to have, which is why I wanted to confront Chase on my own, without you guys," she reveals. "Unfortunately, Chase brought up the question of loyalties."

"Loyalties…there ya go usin' that word again," Reid scoffs, before deadpanning. "You two aren't exes, are ya?"

"God, you really can't be serious and see the truth, can you?" she rolls her eyes, her mood sour.

"And you really can't gimme a straight fucking answer, can you?" he throws back.

"It's not my place. You were never supposed to know," she sighs, turning away. "Go to the library."

"The library?"

"Yeah, y'know, where the books live."

"I know what a fucking library—"

"Find a book called '**Secrets of the Salem Pentagram**'. Ask Mrs. Wilding, she'll know. And if she asks questions, just tell her I sent you," she states, her voice just above a whisper that he can barely hear. "You'll find your answers."

And with that, she walks off into the rain, her clothes and hair soaked within mere minutes. But by that time, she's far into the mist, and the darkness swallows her whole, closing her out of Reid's vision.

* * *

_**Thanks again for the reviews guys! You're the best.  
Which means previews and kudos to those who befriend the lavender button!**_


	10. Revelations and Realizations, Part One

**Chapter Ten:**

_**Revelations and Realizations.**_

_**Part One.**_

* * *

He hates this place.

He hates it with a passion.

I mean, who cared this much about books? Who cared about them enough to build a giant freaking room with rows and rows of the stuff?

It was two stories tall for God's sake!

As Reid steps into the dark library, he decides that whoever had created this joint was either high or criminally insane and looking for an asylum.

Or both.

His eyes find the small source of light in the gigantic room, coming from the front desk, and he walks towards it, treading lightly as if things will jump out of the floor, grab him, and turn him into a bookworm.

Unfortunately, the front desk is vacant, with only a small lamp and a computer screen forming the bubble of illumination.

"Great," he sighs. "Just fucking great. She couldn't have just told me, or had this book thing hidden under her bed or something?"

"My, my, what a surprise," an old, crackling voice states, and Reid nearly jumps, whipping around to find the librarian – who had NOT been there a second ago – standing beside a small table, which is now lit up by a lamp. "Reid Garwin steps foot in the library. Is the world ending?"

"Heh, no, Mrs. W," he shakes his head. "Just doing some…research."

"At this time of night?" Mrs. W frowns, checking the large silver watch on her frail little wrist.

"Just uh…got info on a book that could help," he tells her.

"Samantha phoned me, dear, it's alright," Mrs. Wilding smiles warmly, patting him on the arm. She then takes a step back, motioning to the table with her hand. "It's all set up for you."

"Thanks," he nods, and goes to sit down. The book on the table before him is small, and covered in leather, but as he reaches forward, he notices it's not bound like normal books, but rather with string.

Frowning, he flips it open, only to come face-to-face with a page straight from the Book of Damnation. And not just a photocopy – the ends are frayed and ripped, like it's been torn right from the old book itself.

"Hey, Mrs. W, how is—" but when he looks back, there's no one there. The library's empty, save him, and the front desk is no longer illuminated by the lamp or the computer. "Okay, what the fuck is this? I don't much believe in ghosts…but she's starting to creep me out."

Ignoring this as best he can, he focuses on why he came here – getting answers about Sam.

He stares down at the page ripped from the Book of Damnation, and his frown deepens. He's never seen the page before but…he knows it's from the Book. He just…_knows_.

"John Putnam…," he reads the title and shrugs. "Yeah, thanks Sam, I know who the f—"

He trails off when he spots the smaller title under it. **ESTRANGED SISTER: SERENA.**

"Since when did old Putnam have a sis?" Reid scoffs, and decides that if little Miss Cryptic sent him to read this, it all must have a point. And not that he's a big fan of reading this crap, but hey, he's got answers to get here.

_Serena Putnam, a year younger than her brother, John, was the only one in the family that never exhibited any signs of suspicious behavior_.

"AKA reason to burn her on a stick," Reid mutters.

_And so, she was utterly devastated when her brother was condemned and charged. A month before his burning at the stake, she fled their hometown, and although most records state she died mysteriously in 1692 around the same time as the Ipswich Colony Witch Trials, she actually relocated to Boston, and changed her name._

_With the new maiden name of Sinclair_ – Reid's eyes widen at this – _Serena gave birth to a baby girl whose origins are unknown, because it was too soon after she fled her hometown, and she was not pregnant when she did._

"What the hell?" Reid scoffs. The paragraph finishes with Serena growing old and dying alone in Boston, which seems to have no point to him.

He flips to the next page, and realizes it's all hand written, and from the numerous detention slips he's gotten over his years at Spenser, he knows they've been written by Mrs. Wilding.

_With the knowledge of her hidden Power, the Covenant that never came to aid her brother upon his death, and the rise of the Fifth Son in the future, Serena decides that she will create a line on her own, entirely from magical roots, so that one day they may aid her brother's descendant._

_She calls herself "The First Tracker" and greatly withers her body when creating her daughter._

_Serena Sinclair, age 30, gives birth to Serenity Sinclair by magical means the night of August 11__th__, 1692. This ages her exponentially, but she is able to retain life to teach her daughter magic._

_Her daughter is the next Tracker, with a variation of the Power the Covenant holds. She can bend reality, like them, though not as much. To compensate for this, and to prepare for the blood line's future role, Serena equips her daughter's Powers with the means to Track the likes of the Covenant and their descendants, and the ability to Sense when they Use._

_A powerful feat, she prepares her daughter, and then the latter aids her in magically imprisoning the former Putnam in stone, like a statue. Serena does not die, but merely falls into a form of cryogenic sleep – just, in stone._

"This is fucked up," Reid comments, but can't seem to draw himself away, partly due to the interest in this crazy story, and partly due to the fear of what he's going to discover.

_Before settling in stone, Serena created a list of what some would call "guidelines" for her blood line to take on after her._

_A Tracker receives half their mother's Power at age 18, to form a sort of "Ascension"._

_A Tracker gives birth to their next of kin at age 30. _

_A Tracker receives Power from all former generations at age 60, because the former Tracker wills all of their Power to them at age 90 and then passes away._

_Serenity holds true to her mother's teachings, and gives birth through magic at age 30, to Sierra Sinclair – the Third Tracker._

_Throughout the generations, Serena's blood line lives on, and Tracks those of the Covenant – Danvers, Parry, Garwin and Simms. The role of the Tracker is to live on through the generations, and Track those with the Power, until one day, the Fifth Son arises and they will stand together to seek revenge on the Covenant of silence._

Reid reaches the end of the little leather-bound book, and a fear settles into his heart as he reads the title of the last page.

**List of Trackers**

**Kept up through the ages by Minerva Wilding**.

**First Tracker – Serena Sinclair (Putnam)**

**1663 – 1752.**

**Second Tracker – Serenity Sinclair**

**1692 – 1782**

**Third Tracker – Sierra Sinclair**

**1722 – 1812**

**Fourth Tracker – Sylvia Sinclair**

**1752 – 1842**

**Fifth Tracker – Sally Sinclair**

**1782 – 1872**

**Sixth Tracker – Scarlet Sinclair**

**1812 – 1902**

**Seventh Tracker – Shirley Sinclair**

**1842 – 1932**

**Eighth Tracker – Sheridan Sinclair**

**1872 – 1944**

**Ninth Tracker – Sonya Sinclair**

**1902 – 1988**

**Tenth Tracker – Sabrina Sinclair**

**1944 – Present**

And as Reid gets to the last name on the list, he not only confirms his fears, but he nearly makes his heart stop.

**Eleventh Tracker – Samantha Sinclair**

**1988 – Present**

"Fuck," Reid curses, running a hand through his platinum blonde hair.

"Cursing is a naughty thing, young man," a crackling voice whispers, and his head shoots up as he jumps in his seat, finding Mrs. Wilding sitting across from him on a chair. His eyes narrow.

"What the hell are you?" he asks, and when she raises an eyebrow, he points to the title of the page, under which her name is written. "Says you been keeping record a helluva long time."

"Hmm, yes, it does, doesn't it…," she muses, more of a statement than a question. "I'm the Keeper of the Sinclair secrets…or one of them anyway. The other resides in Boston, and keeps watch over precious Serena's statue. I travel, and keep watch of the current Tracker."

"Sam," he seethes, his fists clenching.

"Yes…she sure is risking a lot to let you see these," the old woman states, closing the book and taking it from him. "Must be very special."

He doesn't even bother listening to her as he gets up and storms out of the library, one thing on his mind.

_Loyalties…_

* * *

Sarah approached the glass window, looking in at her roommate and best friend, who lay in the infirmary bed. Red welts crowded all visible skin. The Doctor is with the blonde.

"Why are you taking her to the hospital at Gloucester?"

"Her temperature jumped to 105," he informs her. "And she's showing signs of anaphylactic shock."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a…severe allergic reaction."

"To what?"

"Well, we're not sure. It's as if she'd been bitten by hundreds of insects," he replies. And his next words make Sarah's heart nearly stop. "Like _spiders_."

* * *

"Eleventh Tracker," are the only words out of Reid's mouth after he slams open the door to Sam's dorm. He leans on the doorframe, arms crossed and eyes searching to find the redhead sitting on her bed.

She looks up, and surreptitiously makes sure her red bangs fall into her eyes, shadowing them from view. "So, you know…"

"Yeah, but I still can't figure out what's worse," he muses somberly. "Finding out my best friend was sent here to plot my death, or continuing to be spun a web of lies like I have for the past five years."

"Reid…," Samantha shakes her head. "I—"

"No, that's cool. The book covered pretty much all I needed to know, thanks," he spits acidly. "Although, I've gotta say, never knew you were that good of a liar."

"I'm not," she protests. "Reid, look, you've got to hear me out."

"Why?" he scoffs, coming in and roughly closing the door behind him. "Because you're more powerful than I am? Because you're working with the enemy? Because you acted like you were our friend for five years running?"

Despite the hurt he's just inflicted, she raises her chin with courage, and sniffles back her anger. "Because I'm doing my everything to go against my destiny. Because you and the guys are my best friends in the whole world…," she states, and then her voice loses it's power, and she utters her last words just above a whisper. "Because you're all I have…"

"You spinning more lies?" he asks coldly, and it hurts her that he's completely missed what she's said.

"No!" she yells, her voice finally showing her patience with him is thinning. "Why can't you see I'm want nothing that my ancestor wanted?! Why can't you just…go back to being Reid. Go back to being nice…go back to normal."

"Maybe because one of my best friends, and someone I care a lot about just revealed that they're whole purpose of being friends was to one day eliminate me!" he snaps back, taking a few steps towards her.

"Have you told the others…?" she inquires, pushing back everything she's feeling.

Pushing back regret, anger, resentment, sadness, and joy all at the same time.

"No," Reid replies. "Your little betrayal is safe with me for the moment."

"God, what is it with you? You've been such a jerk this week it's unbelievable."

"Nice way to change the subject."

"Well, if it keeps you from spitting out shit about me being a traitor, then I'm all for it."

"Why, too much of a wuss to face the truth?"

"No, too tired of arguing with you because you can't seem to grasp anything that reaches your ears," she snaps, and he frowns.

"What's what supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're really fucking deaf, or you just don't wanna admit you're wrong, and I'm sick of it."

"Listen, you little—"

"No, you listen," she states firmly, glaring at him. "For years and years, the will of Serena Sinclair has thinned and thinned in her blood line, and her descendants have broken more and more rules. You read the book; you know that none of the blood line have ever had children that have been fathered. They've never had a father to their children. But…that didn't stop them from falling in love. My great-great-grandma was in love with a man for so long, and only when my grandma was born did she go after him, but he was already old and taken. My great-grandmother waited until my grandmother Ascended to find love, but never married. My grandmother waited until she had her daughter to find love, but again, never married or had more kids. My m…"

The redhead pauses, and clutches something tightly in her hands, sniffling back what appears to be a tear. She takes a deep breath, and goes on, but her voice is weaker, strained and Reid can tell she's holding back tears.

"M-My mom…she met my step-dad soon after I was born. They fell in love, and even if she knew the Sinclairs weren't allowed – she married him. She even became the first to give birth to an actual kid that was fathered – my brother Gregory."

"What's the point of this whole fucking family history?" he rolls his eyes. "Yeah, they found love. Good for them. They broke a few rules, so what? What the fuck do I care about your mom, or step-dad, or brother, or any of the line?"

"You…," she breathes, sniffling back more tears. "You really are dense, aren't you?"

"The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"I broke the biggest of the rules – I met you," she states. "All the other Trackers, they'd only Sensed the Covenant and Tracked them, but never interacted. Never met them, or worse, befriended them."

"And you did. Just so you could pull one over on us in the end?"

"No!" she yells, her voice cracking so bad she's trying to hold from crying in front of the apparently heartless Reid Garwin. "I never meant for it to happen, but you and Ty…you guys found me. You guys brought me to your circle, and although I knew I wasn't supposed to, there was just this air about you guys. I wanted more of it. I…I wanted to know why my family was destined to help the Fifth Son destroy such nice guys…"

"Yeah, sure—"

"No, it's true!" she pleads. "You guys…you guys were the nicest people I'd ever met…you befriended me, tried to help me out. And…you were the only people who never called me a freak or got scared of me when they found about my Powers. Because you were like me…you had the Power too. I…I was just so drawn to you guys that I couldn't go…"

"But you're destined to help Chase kill us," he reminds her.

"I know…I know I was…," she nods, and she knows he picks up on her use of past tense. "And I was stupid to think I could pull it off. I was stupid to think I could stay with you guys, and that you'd accept me when the truth came out…but I couldn't help it. You guys became my best friends…and to make matters worse…I fell in love…and…and all of it…I've cost my family so much…"

All of his anger washes away now, and he leans down, almost sitting on the bed beside her. "Sam… what do you mean? What…what are you talking about?"

"I refused to help Chase!" she exclaims, looking up at him with eyes that are red and puffy. He realizes that they can't be like that from just now…which means she was crying before. He spots the cellphone in her hand and freezes.

"Sam…," he breathes, but she doesn't budge. "Sammy, what happened?"

"I refused to help…and I cost my family everything…," she whispers, and her head drops again to stare the cellphone. "My mom…she's gone. My brother…is hospitalized…I…I'm all alone…and Serena's back…"

* * *

_**Thanks a bunch to Niffer01, **** Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper, and Midnight-Shifter for the reviews. You guys are what keeps me going. As promised, this was chapter ten. But to make matters worse, ITS A TWO PARTER!! :O**_


	11. Revelations and Realizations, Part Two

**Chapter Eleven:**

_**Revelations and Realizations.**_

_**Part Two.**_

* * *

"_I refused to help…and I cost my family everything…My mom…she's gone. My brother…is hospitalized…I…I'm all alone…and Serena's back…"_

Sam's words echo in Reid's mind and his blood nearly freezes. Alarms go off in every area of his mind. Shit.

Double Shit.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit!!_

"Sammy, I…," he trails off, unable to think of what to say as he sits down on the bed beside her. "What…happened?"

"Chase knew…he knew I wasn't going to help him…he knew I'd choose you…," she whimpers, before quickly adding "and the guys."

She fights back the tears and grips her cellphone tighter. "He knew…so he found a way to manipulate my family into unlocking my ancestor Serena from her stone prison," she explains, refusing to look up. "He Used in order to make me have a Nightmare where I saw it happen, and then I phoned my brother and mom to make warn them. But…that's exactly what he wanted. My mom knew it was inevitable, so she went, hoping to protect me and Greg…but she…she's gone…she sacrificed herself to save us…to stop Serena and…and it was all for nothing…"

"It wasn't for nothin'," Reid whispers, reaching out to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "She did it for you, Sammy. You and Greg. She did it so Greg could become an adult…grow up, y'know? She did it so her awesome daughter could keep on kicking ass and taking names…"

"And being a whore when it rains?" she looks up finally, her eyes red, glossy from tears, and slightly narrowed.

He groans, regret washing over him. "You know I didn't mean it."

"Really, 'cuz you sounded pretty serious earlier," she sniffles.

"Sammy…," he begins, before taking a deep breath, and looking her in the eyes. "I never meant to hurt you, I was just teasing."

"Coulda fooled me."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. I…," he trails off, deciding its now or never to take Tyler's advice. "I'm sorry for hurting you, and I'm sorry for screwing with your feelings by leading you on."

"Oh!" she exclaims. "You, uh, I mean, you…"

"No, I did. I was being a jerk, and I'm sorry. I've been acting like a real asshole recently and…with this happening, and the whole ancestor thing, and Chase trying to force you to help him—"

"I thought you didn't believe me?" she sniffles, her gaze hopeful.

"I…I told you, I've been a real jackass lately, and I guess…I guess my jealousy really has clouded my judgment," he reveals. "I mean, I was totally oblivious I was hurting you, and that I was being such a green-eyed jerk."

"At least you admit it…"

"No thanks to Ty," he chuckles darkly, leaning in closer. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I really am. You don't deserve this. Any of it. Not the pain, or the misery…"

"Thank you, Mr. Optimistic," she manages to choke out a small laugh, despite the tears that are ever present.

"Hey, for once the tables are turned. I'm being serious, and you keep joking."

"Excuse m-me for trying…not to cry…when my mom's dead…and my brother's in a coma…," she whispers, and Reid realizes that he should just stop talking. He wraps an arm around Sam and pulls her close, and without words, the comfort is instantaneous and the barriers fall.

And so do the tears. Like a cascading waterfall.

* * *

Caleb and Pogue rush along the halls of the building, dim light filtering in through the windows. The older Son is muttering the name "Goodwin Pope" over and over again. Suddenly, Caleb snaps his fingers and stops in his path, whirling to face Pogue.

"Agnes Goodwin Pope," he whispers. "That's where I've heard the name before."

"What are you talking about?" Pogue frowns.

"The Book of Damnation," Caleb answers. "They used to call her _Goodie Pope_. D'you remember her?"

"I haven't read the book since we were kids…"

"Just call Reid and Tyler," Caleb sighs. "Tell them to get Sam, too. We'll meet at the old basement circle."

And with that, he walks out of the building, Pogue staring after him.

* * *

"Sam…," Reid whispers, after several minutes of supporting the crying girl. He tries to get her attention, and hopes like hell she hasn't fallen asleep. He really hates it when girls do that. "Sammy…Sammy look at me."

She looks up, her eyes red and puffy.

"Sammy…I know I've been an ass. I know it's gotta be hard losing your mom, and having Greg in a coma…but know...," he trails off, taking a deep breath and leaning closer to her. "Know that I'm here, alright? Me and the guys, we're here for you. We'll stick by you, just like you're sticking by us. That's what we do, like one big family. Like brothers…"

"Brothers…," she nods, her eyes falling to look at her twisting hands. She realizes how vulnerable she is right now…but can't bring herself to care.

Seeing her reaction, he realizes the mistake in his words, and he leans in, mere inches from her face. The arm around her shoulders moves to rest on her waist, and his other hand brushes red bangs from her face, making her look up at him.

"When I said 'brothers', I meant the guys…," he smirks. "No way in hell have I ever thought of you as a sister, Sammy. Unless, y'know, you're a fan of incest."

"One track mind, you are," she states, a little laugh escaping her.

"Ah, but this one track mind is what you love, and it makes ya laugh," his smirk grows, before he leans in to kiss her.

Hands roam and tongues dance, and quite in contrast to the kiss they'd shared in the rain outside of Nicky's, it's a lot sweeter and slower. And this time it's Reid that makes a move to deepen the kiss, slowly leaning her backwards until she's lying down, and he's on top of her.

And then?

His phone rings.

_Back in black, I hit the sack;  
I've been too long, I'm glad to be back_

Sam breaks the kissing string for both air, and to look at his phone, lying on the bed behind him. "It's Pogue," she states, knowing his ringtone.

"Yeah, and?" Reid shrugs, closing the gap between them again.

_Yes I'm let loose from the noose,  
That's kept me hangin' about_…

"Reid, aren't you gonna…get that?" Sam inquires, breaking it again.

"Fuck…him…," he whispers, lust shinning in his blue eyes.

"What…," she's cut off with another kiss. One that she pulls away from reluctantly. "What if it's important?"

"He'll deal. I _want_ my time, dammit."

_I been livin' like a star, 'cuz it's getting' me high,_

_Forget the hearse, 'cuz I never die!_

Again, Sam pulls away from their heated make-out session to look at up him with pleading green eyes. "Reid…"

"For the love of God!" the platinum blonde roars, turning around and snatching his phone from the bed, flipping it open. "What the _fuck_ d'you want?"

"_Reid? It's me, Pogue."_

"No shit, we know the ringtone, dumbass," he snarls.

"_We_?"

"Yeah, I'm at Sam's dorm," Reid states, deciding to emphasize. "**Alone**."

"_Sorry to 'interrupt'_," Pogue snickers, and Sam rolls her eyes, hearing this from Reid's overly loud phone. "_But it's important. We've got info on Chase - real important. Meeting at the underground circle as soon as possible._"

"That means I can't finish—"

"_I don't wanna know!"_ Pogue stops him. "_If you two are working things out, great. But knowing you two…I __**don't**__ wanna know_."

"Whatever, man," Reid shrugs. "Yeah, we'll be there."

And with that, he hangs up. He turns around to continue what he'd started (for the satisfaction of it, and to piss of Caleb by being tardy) but he finds Sam's up and left, and standing by her table.

"What're you doing?" he frowns, watching her button up a shirt she didn't remember having left unbuttoned, and straightening it out, as well as her ruffled hair.

"You heard him, meeting," she states simply, looking for a sweater to pull over her thin polo. She finds the black hoodie on the back of her desk chair and pulls it on, while Reid gets up, pockets his phone, and walks over to her.

"We don't have to go…just yet…," he whispers, running his hands along her sides and hips. He can feel her shiver under his touch, and it makes him smirk.

Sam turns her head a little to see him, and as he leans in to kiss her, they faintly hear the sound of the dorm door unlocking with a key and being pushed open.

And then a gasp, followed by keys hitting the tiled floor makes them pull apart.

"Oh! Oh! I'm sorry!" Blaire stutters, shielding her eyes with one hand and bending over to pat the floor with her other hand, looking for the keys. "I…uh…I should've knocked!"

Sam chuckles, and slides out of Reid's grasp. She crosses the room and crouches down, picking up her roommate's key. One hand holds them, while the other pulls Blaire's hand from her eyes.

"If you can't find your keys on a regular basis, what makes you think you'll have any more luck practically blindfolded?" the redhead laughs, handing her best friend her keys. "And what do you mean, you should've knocked? It's your dorm too!"

"But you…uh…"

"Were just leaving, actually," Sam states, and both girls stand. "Me and the guys have a…thing."

"Alright," Blaire nods. "I'll be here, studying or…something. Not sure. Being a couch potato most likely."

Sam nods as well, before taking her phone from Reid's outstretched hand. "Thanks."

He smirks and walks past them, towards the door. He stops in the doorway, and turns to see that Sam hasn't moved. "Uh, you're supposed to come, y'know that, right?"

"I kind of…have to talk to Blaire about…something," she smiles weakly, and he frowns, wondering what the hell she's talking about.

Then, something clicks in his mind, and he grins cheekily. "Right, well then, I'll catch a ride with Ty then," he smirks. "I'll see you there."

With that, he struts out of the dorm, closing the door behind him and hiding his over large ego smirk from their view.

"He thinks you wanna talk about him, doesn't he?" Blaire questions.

"Yep," the redhead smiles, before both girls look at each other and laugh. "He's so oblivious it almost hurts."

"I know there's pretty much only one thing you'd keep Reid from hearing," Blaire sighs, sitting on the edge of her bed. "What's happened?"

"Well, actually, not anymore. He knows," Sam states.

"What? How?!" the brunette exclaims. "The only person you told was me! And…and I swear I never told! I swear I kept—"

"I know."

"Then who…"

"It's Chase."

"Chase? What? What does Chase have to—"

"The Fifth Son. It's him," Sam sighs, taking a seat beside her best friend.

"No way…," the brunette breathes, eyes even wider.

"Unfortunately, yes," the redhead nods. "And made me aware he knows full well who I am, and what I'm supposed to do. Bad thing, Reid was there. So, things had to be explained. I got Reid to read the book and…in the end…he understood. We fought about it but…"

"I saw," Blaire smiles knowingly, and Sam taps her on the arm. "So, did you tell him?"

"Reid?"

"No, Chase," Blaire replies. "Did you tell him no? Wait…you were still planning on saying no, right? I mean, you're not planning on helping him kill Tyler…and Reid, Caleb and Pogue like you were destined?"

"Nope, I pretty much told him he could shove destiny up his ass," Sam shrugs, staring at the phone in her hands.

"He must not have been too pleased," Blaire chuckles, before seeing the dark look on her friend's face, she quiets down. "Sam, what happened?"

"It's more like what's going to happen," the redhead sighs, standing up. As Blaire follows, she places hands on her friend's shoulders and stares her in the eyes. "Look, I can't explain right now, because I've got to get to that meeting, but…you've gotta stay safe, Blaire. So, I want you to find Kate and Sarah and stay with them, alright? Don't leave their side for anything."

"I won't," Blaire nods, frowning slightly. "But…why? What's happening?"

"Something bad, something dangerous," Sam replies. "Something the guys are going to have to work out, and I don't want you or the girls involved. You've gotta stay safe, promise?"

"I promise."

"Alright," Sam smiles, as does Blaire and they hug. Sam then grabs her car keys from her bedside table and rushes out, leaving a worried friend behind to track down Sarah and Kate, who she hopes are at their dorm…

* * *

**_I thank Love.Always.Alice.and.Jasper, Midnight-Shifter, Niffer01 and newcomer __ Ithilya for the reviews. They're what keeps me going, thanks guys! :)_**

**_Anyway, hope you liked this chapter, reviews bring warmth to heart, and reward you with previews (and virtual cookies!)._**


	12. The Circle of Fire

**Chapter Twelve:**

_**The Circle of Fire.**_

* * *

Caleb pulls up to the old Danvers' place, and his headlights reflect of Tyler's black Hummer H3, as well as Pogue's yellow Ducati 749, but cannot spot Sam's car. Figuring she, like Reid, caught a ride with Tyler, he parks in between the two vehicles.

He turns off his engine and gets out, locking his silver 2005 Mustang before heading down the path. He goes past the front door and around to the back, where he finds the trap door to the basement.

He swings it open and hops in, going down the winding stone staircase, illuminated by tons of candles. He reaches the bottom, and finds all three guys around the circle; Tyler stand by his seat, Pogue sitting down in his, and Reid leaning against the post by his.

"I told them everything," Pogue tells him. "About the Darkling…everything."

"Where's Sam?" he asks, walking through the circle and over to his own place.

"She's coming," Reid snickers. "Had to talk to Blaire 'bout something."

"How long is she going to be?" Caleb sighs, running a hand through his hair.

"Not long, but start anyway…," the platinum blonde states, and as the others send frowns his way, he smirks. "I'm pretty sure she already knows what's goin' on…but, uh, we'll talk about it later."

Caleb sighs, nodding. Silently, he looks to the bookcase, and a flash across his eyes causes a large book to float towards him. He sits down, as do the others, and the book opens, levitating in mid-air before him.

A ring of fire ignites around the floating book, and pages flip past rapidly as it finds the desired page. It hovers forward, close enough for Caleb to read.

"It's a list of names," he explains. "People who brought charges against John Putnam and his family during the Salem Witch Hunt."

At this, Reid snickers, but waves off their questioning looks.

"Pope was one of them," Caleb continues despite his curiosity sky-rocketing. "Goodie Pope. Widow of Jacob, mother to Hagen."

"So what?" Reid inquires hastily.

"So she claims John Putnam came as an Incubus to her in her dreams," Caleb replies. The boys give him 'so what' looks. "_After_ she was widowed."

The pages of the book flip and turn, until it gets to one and floats around the circle, showing the boys the next list. "The Book also reports births and deaths during the Damnation," Caleb states, looking at the book as it passes him. "Goodie Pope's husband, Jacob, died June 4th, 1692. Her son Hagen was born April 11th, 1693. That's _ten_ months and _twenty-four_ days later."

The book then flies to the middle, closes, and slams onto the slab of stone inside the fire circle, which still burns brightly.

"If what you're saying is true, then Hagen Pope is the bastard son of John Putnam," Tyler states. "And the Fifth Blood Line to the Covenant didn't end in Salem."

"Five points to Baby Boy for getting it right on the money," a feminine voice says, and the boys look up to see a familiar redhead coming down the stone steps. "Although, technically, Caleb _did_ figure it out first. Especially with the whole 'Chase' theory."

"Whoa, wait, you knew?" Tyler asks, a frown crossing his features much like Caleb and Pogue. Sam smiles weakly, and holds up a small leather-bound book in her hand. Reid recognizes it and makes a move to get up, but she waves it off with her free hand.

The boys notice this, and it only confuses then more. A white film flashes across her eyes and the book floats across the room, levitating in front of Caleb.

"What's this?" Caleb inquires.

"Just open it."

He complies, and grabs the book, flipping it open. He stares at the first page, and then looks up at her, frowning. The Book of Damnation floats up as his eyes flash, and it levitates before him, flipping to a page.

Only, the page he's looking for isn't in the book, only the remains of ripped out paper are. The real page is placed in the leather book he holds.

"You ripped out a page of the Book of Damnation?" Pogue gasps, looking at the redhead.

"No, it was gone a _long_ time before any of us were even thought of," Sam replies. "Or our parents, or theirs, and many generations before."

"What do you mean?" Tyler frowns, side-glancing at Reid, who seems to be perfectly at ease with this whole confusing matter.

"Well," Sam begins, leaning against the stone pillar beside Reid's seat, "if Caleb would be so kind as to read the first paragraph."

"_Serena Putnam, a year younger than her brother, John, was the only one in the family that never exhibited any signs of suspicious behavior_. _And so, she was utterly devastated when her brother was condemned and charged. A month before his burning at the stake, she fled their hometown, and although most records state she died mysteriously in 1692 around the same time as the Ipswich Colony Witch Trials, she actually relocated to Boston, and changed her name. With the new maiden name of Sinclair_, _Serena gave birth to a baby girl whose origins are unknown…_," Caleb trails off and looks up at the redhead.

"John Putnam had a sister?" Pogue frowns.

"More importantly, he had a sister that moved to Boston and changed her name to _Sinclair_," Caleb states, narrowing his eyes at Sam. "You're involved, aren't you? You're involved in all this, and _that_'s why you didn't want to talk to Chase for me!"

"Guilty as charged," she sighs solemnly. "But blame's to share, Reid knew."

"You _just_ told me!" he shouts.

"Because you stuck your nose where it didn't belong," she fires back, a teasing grin on her lips.

"Apparently it did!" he barks, getting to his feet and striding towards her. "Since you were destined to help Chase kill us!"

"Well, if you hadn't been so jealous."

"The hell I was!" he yells, inches from her face.

She grins teasingly again, and he realizes she was just getting a rise out of him. He huffs, but doesn't back down, a certain needy look filling his eyes at their close proximity.

"Make-out later, answers now," she states in a low voice, and Tyler, being the closest, groans when he hears this.

"Ugh, you guys are gross," he grimaces.

She steps past Reid, and catches the questioning glares of both Pogue and Caleb, and she holds up a hand to stop the round of questions they're about to fire.

"Okay, time to make a long story short," Sam declares. "Putnam's sister, Serena, is my lovely great-great-however-many-times-great-grandmother. They thought she was normal, without Power, but she wasn't. She fled her home, knowing full well her brother was going to die, but with a secret heir. So, she decided, '_hey, why don't I have a descendant that'll be with his, to one day exact revenge upon the Covenant that abandoned him?'_ And a little magic here, a little magic there, out popped a little baby girl."

"Wait, she had an heir without a father?" Tyler inquires.

"Yeah, sadly, seems to be a requirement in my blood line," Sam states wryly.

"But, I thought your mom's married?" Pogue points out, and Sam's face darkens.

"Just…just lemme finish the story…," she breathes, and they nod. "I…my ancestor, she kept her blood line going, in hopes that one day, a descendant would be there to help Hagen's descendant."

"Which is you, and Chase," the biker points out again.

"Yeah. Only, she didn't figure that over the years, her blood line wouldn't be so stoked for revenge anymore," Sam states. "Mom was the biggest step, she married my step-dad, and then, she became the first to have a boy in the blood line, the first to actually _have_ a kid. Not _create_ one."

"Heh, creation," Reid snickers, and she glares at him till he sobers up. "Right. Sorry."

"And me…well…," Sam trails off, straightening her shoulders. "I was the first to ever have real contact with the Covenant – you guys. And, well, I totally just felt at home with you four. You became my best friends, and…"

"And she even fell for one," Reid teases, dropping an arm around her shoulders.

"Shut it," she hisses playfully, elbowing him in the ribs. He grunts, but his smirk never falls, so she goes on. "I never even thought of my destiny as a Tracker until Chase showed up."

"Then why are you here?" Caleb pipes up finally. "If your destiny is to help Chase kill us, like Reid and the book say, then why aren't you with him?"

"You honestly think I'd pick that _poser_ over you guys?" she laughs. "C'mon, Cale, for starters, you guys are my best friends, not matter what. And besides, he's a total loser, completely creepy and probably psycho. And…well…he kinda inadvertently got my mom killed and my brother put in a coma."

"WHAT?!" the boys yell, all jumping to their feet. Sadness washes over their faces, but Sam sighs proudly, staying strong.

"No, don't, I…I've dealt," she states. "It's hard, but I've dealt. I…It just makes me wanna kill that son of a bitch even more. Him and his bitch."

"His bitch?" Tyler frowns.

"Yeah, remember how I said he 'inadvertently' fucked up my family?" she asks, turning to look at the youngest Ipswich. "It's kinda because Serena killed mom and almost snuffed out Greg, thanks to Chase doing some major Using to free her from her stone prison."

"So he's the one Using enough to wake me from a dead sleep," Caleb muses, casting a side-glace apology to Reid.

"Yeah. Nightmares, resurrection, killing kids, the works," the redhead states wryly. "I'm surprised he's not shriveled up like a fucking prune yet."

"That's it," Caleb growls, fists clenching. "He's got to be—"

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

As Caleb reaches into his jacket pocket an searches for his phone, the others exchange glances, trying to stifle their laughter at the sappy ringtone.

_Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies_

He realizes it's not in his jacket, so he searches his sweater.

_I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high_

_So won't you try to come?_

"Dude," Reid snickers, trying not to laugh like the others. "Can you _be_ a bigger pussy?"

"Norah Jones?" Sam grins teasingly, leaning back on Reid's shoulder. "Wow, Cale."

"Lame," they tease together.

_  
Come away with me and we'll_—

"Hey, could I call you…," Caleb answers, finally, after finding the phone in his pants pocket but trails off, hearing Sarah babble on worriedly. "Wait, wait, wait…what?"

"_They say it's like she's been bitten by spiders…_," Sarah whimpers, watching as the paramedics load Kate onto the ambulance, Blaire keeping a door open for them. "_And I had this terrible nightmare about spiders…I'm scared, Caleb. Something weird is happening."_

"Okay, listen. I want you to go back to your dorm, and wait for me there," Caleb states, as the others watch him. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

"_Okay…,"_ she replies, and they hang up.

The oldest Son sighs deeply, holding his phone close and running a hand through his hair. He takes a deep breath and looks up at Pogue. "It's Kate. She's been put under a spell," Caleb tells him, before looking towards Sam. "Creation. Spiders. They're taking her to the hospital in Gloucester."

"It's him," she nods, answering his silent question. "I Sensed it earlier this evening."

"And you didn't do anything?" Pogue yells, his fists tightening.

"I didn't know it was on her he Used!" she defends herself.

Pogue growls, and turns to leave. "Wait!" she calls after him. "Pogue, don't go!"

"This is Kate we're talking about!" he shouts back, before disappearing up the stone steps.

Sam sighs, turning to the boys. "I'm sorry…"

"You didn't know," Reid states.

"Yeah, but—"

"Its okay, Sam," Caleb tells her. "There's nothing we can do but make sure Blaire and Sarah are safe at least."

"They should be, I told Blaire to stick with Sarah and Kate, in case anything happened," the redhead reveals. "But if Sarah's going to her dorm, and Kate's going to Gloucester, then I've gotta figure out where she is."

"Go, I'll go to Sarah," Caleb nods, and they head off towards up the stairs.

A silence passes between the remaining boys, before Sam pokes her head down a few steps.

"Y'know, you guys _can_ come along," Sam states. "Ty, don't you wanna make sure B's okay?"

"Shut it," he retorts, despite the smile on his lips.

"Sammy!" Reid calls, as he and Tyler follow up the stairs. "I'm driving!"

"Like hell," she scoffs. "You don't go anywhere _near_ the driver's seat of my baby, got that, Garwin?"

"Aww, why not?" he mock-pouts as they reach the pathway, and see Sam's vibrant yellow 2007 Chevrolet Camaro parked with Tyler and Caleb's vehicles. Pogue's bike is gone.

"Because, you crash everything you drive," she replies. "It's why you don't have a car."

"Sure I do!"

"Uh-huh, you're just too lazy to keep paying the repair bills, so you parked it at your 'rents and leave it there," she teases. "That, and they took away the keys."

"Fuck you, and your infinite best friend knowledge," he mutters.

"Why don't you?" she snickers, raising a suggestive eyebrow as she opens the driver door, and he gets the passenger's.

"Guys, go back to hating each other," Tyler grimaces. "It made me barf less in my mouth."

"Thanks for being so…graphic, Ty," Sam laughs.

"Yeah, it's only cuz you guys are being so…explicit," he fires back, getting into his Hummer just as Caleb pulls away.

"It's what we do," Reid snickers, and they disappear inside the Camaro, which roars to a beautiful and vibrant life soon after. "God, Sammy, I fucking love your car!"

"So do I, which is why you're not getting the keys," she smiles, and he groans in defeat.

* * *

_**Thanks again for the reviews everyone. Keep 'em coming, and the story keeps rolling! Everything's finally coming together (or apart, depending on how you look at it). And now, it's time for some annoying Chase-manipulation to kick in. Ugh. Stupid smug bastard. R&R cuz it's always great to hear from you guys!!**_


	13. Chase's Interference

**Chapter Thirteen:**

_**Chase**__**'**__**s Interference.**_

* * *

The engine of the 2003 Ducati 749 roars and echoes through the surrounding fields as Pogue pushes on, his bike tearing down the winding road. In the dark, he makes like a small bullet that slashes through it, splashing water from the road.

Reaching dangerous speeds of 140 and up, he shakes on the frame of the bike, coming roaring around a corner. Up ahead, he spots a figure standing in the middle of the road, and comes to a screeching halt.

Through his helmet, he glares at Chase, who wears a smug look.

"Come to save Miss Muffet, have we?" Chase calls, his voice raised and louder because of his own Power. "Well you're too late! A spider came, and sat down beside her, and frightened Miss Muffet away."

Angrily, Pogue revs the engine, and blasts forward down the road, aimed straight for Chase Collins. He pulls a wheelie halfway there, revving his engine louder.

Watching the yellow bike come for him, Chase's eyes go black, and he waits until Pogue is about five feet from him before he brings his arms out, flicking his hands at him. The bike goes shooting into the air, and over him, crashing to the pavement far behind.

As it explodes in a shower of sparks, Chase throws Pogue over him, causing him to land and roll a few feet. The biker groans, and pushes himself to his knees, whipping his helmet off.

His eyes go black, and he looks up to see Chase walking towards him. "You hurt Kate and I'll kill you!"

"Hurt her?" Chase scoffs. "I only used her to get to you. It's _you_ that I'm gonna hurt…"

A malicious smile crosses the Fifth Son's face as he leans down to be at eye-level with Pogue. "And you're just my bait to get to Caleb."

"She won't let you…," Pogue wheezes, his throat suddenly tightening.

"Who, Sam?" Chase chuckles darkly. "Don't worry about that traitorous bitch, she'll be taken care of. Just you wait…but…you won't actually be there to see it, will you?"

And with that, Pogue's world fell into darkness.

* * *

"These are her things," the nurse states, handing a bag of clothes and Kate's shoes to Sarah and Blaire, who sit together in the waiting room. "Now why don't you back to the dorms and get some sleep? If I hear anything, I'll call you girls."

"Alright, thanks," the blonde nods, grabbing her roommate's things and getting up. As swiftly as possible, the two girls make their way across the dark grounds, glad that it's not raining anymore.

They make it in, and head up the winding stairs, finding their dark and creepy dorm hall.

"I've always hated the look of this place…," Blaire mutters, and Sarah nods, looking over her shoulder as if she senses someone.

"Me too…," Sarah shivers, and finally, they reach her and Kate's dorm. "Well, thanks for staying with me, but I'm just gonna go crash, maybe stay up a bit and wait for Caleb."

"Are you sure?" Blaire inquires. "I could wait with you."

"No, I'm alright," Sarah smiles and waves it off when the brunette tries to protest. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Get some rest too. Nurse said she would call…"

"Okay," Blaire nods uneasily, Sam's warning echoing in her mind. As Sarah disappears inside her dorm, the brunette walks off down the hall, heading for her own dorm. Caleb turns the corner up ahead and she sighs, reaching him. "Thank God. Sam told me to stay with Sarah, but now that you're here, she'll be fine."

"Yeah, whatever," he shrugs indifferently, brushing past her with a cold act. She stares after him, frowning, until he seems to disappear into the darkness of the hall, vanishing from sight.

Had he gone into Sarah's dorm? It hadn't seemed like it…

"How weird," she comments, turning around and going around the corner towards her hall. She screws her eyes shut as she smashes into someone. "Sorry!"

Blinking repeatedly and holding her head, she looks up to see – "Caleb?" she frowns.

"Hey, Blaire," he greets her, sighing.

"Didn't you just….?" She trails off, turning to poke her head around the corner to an empty hall. She sees nothing, turns back, and grins sheepishly. "Sorry, think I'm so tired I'm seeing things. Um, Sarah's at her dorm, waiting I think. Sam told me to leave her, but she said you were coming…"

"It's alright," he smiles weakly. "Thanks."

"Speaking of Sam…," Blaire pauses, seeing his strained look. "You alright?"

"Actually…no…uh, Pogue…Pogue's been in an accident," he tells her.

"Oh no!" the brunette gasps, eyes wide and hand covering her mouth. "What happened? Like…is he alright?"

"Not sure, something about his bike. He's been taken to the hospital in Gloucester," Caleb replies, and Blaire can't help but think '_same one as Kate_'. "Reid and Tyler are already on their way, and Sam was looking for you if you want to go…"

"Okay," Blaire nods. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, just gotta see how Sarah's doing."

"Alright, um, talk to you later, then?"

"Yeah…see you…," Caleb states solemnly, before walking off down the hall. He arrives at Sarah and Kate's dorm, and knocks. _Tap tap-tap._ The blonde in question opens the door, and her eyes widen. "Pogue's been in an accident."

The girl frowns, not because of the news, but because the exact same person before her sits on the edge of her bed. She turns to look at him as his eyes flash black, and then looks to the Caleb at the door with a fearful expression.

Her eyes slide shut as her form flickers and fades away like sand falling into suspended animation. The image of Caleb sitting on the bed flickers as well, and reveals Chase.

The real Caleb clenches his fists, and stomps into the room, an angry look on his face.

"Stop right there," Chase warns, sticking a finger in the air, as Sarah's form slides back together on the bed, where she now lies, unconscious. "Close the door."

Slowly, Caleb complies, swinging the creaking door shut behind him. He stands there, ready to move quickly at any given chance, as the Fifth Son sits back against Sarah's headboard, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"Let's just keep this between the Sons of Ipswich," Chase states, and Caleb is vaguely aware of the spider that creeps down off of the guy's hand and onto Sarah's shirt, slowly making its way across her chest.

"Don't hurt her," he pleads, taking a few steps into the room. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Whether she lives or dies is entirely up to you, my friend," Chase chuckles, a smug smirk crossing his face. "You can't imagine what it was like; growing up not knowing what this was. When I finally found my…real father…he filled in all the missing pieces."

Caleb half-listens, watching the spider crawl up Sarah's neck, heading across her face.

"But it was too late," Chase continues. "I was…hooked. By then he was…such a bitter old man, or, I should say…bitter old _young_ man that all he wanted to do…was end the suffering. Like all our bloodline before us he was more than willing to break the laws of your sacred…little club."

As the spider finds Sarah's ear and crawls inside, Chase laughs a little madly. "So glad he was ready to share the Power!" he chuckles, a crazed look crossing his eyes. A bluish-purple tint affects Sarah's skin as veins creep across her face, showing more prominently by the second. "And he died, knowing that his son was going to get revenge on your…Covenant."

"You keep her in that spell and she'll die," Caleb states, pleading for him to let her go.

"I know," Chase grins.

"What is this all about? What do you want?"

"Didn't little Sammy tell you? I was sure that little bitch would've gone off to snitch by now," Chase mutters, springing up from the bed and smashing a lamp off the table as he does. "I'm Chase Collins. I have everything I could possibly want. It's what I _need_. More. Power."

He chuckles darkly, circling around Caleb, as the latter watches the spider-spell veins grow and cover all of Sarah's body that he sees outside her clothes. "Tomorrow night Birthday Boy," Chase continues, fingering a picture on Kate's bulletin board of the Sons, Sam and her. "The exact moment when you Ascend…be at Putnam Barn. Where you _will_…Will me your Power. Do that…and I'll let her live."

Caleb glares at him as he approaches Kate's bulletin board again, a teasing grin on his face as he contemplates the pictures. "And Pogue. And Kate. Reid, Blaire and Tyler…," he flicks the picture off in excitement, looking back at Caleb. "And your mom."

"What about Sam?" Caleb asks, noticing it's the one person he didn't name. Chase's expression turns sour, and he glares.

"No…can't promise you anything there…," he states, grinning wickedly. "That little bitch'll get what's coming to her, just you wait."

"You're gonna kill her?" Caleb inquires. "For not helping you?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Chase grins, stepping up to him. "Killing…it just comes naturally to me. Just as my adoptive parents…"

"You killed that kid at the Dells," Caleb says, more of a statement than a question.

"Well…he caught me doing a little magic. At first he wasn't sure but then…well…he just wouldn't leave it alone. So I caught a ride with him over to the bonfire," Chase shrugs innocently. An evil smirk falls over his face as he takes a step back, his eyes flashing black as he looks towards Sarah.

She moans, and starts to toss and turn. "What're you doing?" Caleb asks worriedly.

"Just making sure I'm making my point."

Another whimper escapes Sarah's lips, and it's enough to push Caleb to the edge. His eyes black-over, and Chase grins, taking it as a sign of aggression. He throws a blast of energy and slams Caleb into the ceiling.

He drags the oldest Ipswich brother across the ceiling, eventually bringing him crashing to the floor in front of the bathroom door. Caleb has only a moment to catch his breath before he slides across the floor, his back smashing into a wardrobe on the other side of the room.

Chase combines both hands how, for more concentration, and throws Caleb across the room, this time heading into the bathroom, where he chrashes into the mirror, shatters it, as well as the light beside it, and falls to the ground.

"D-D'you see my p-problem?" Chase laughs maniacally, stuttering through his hysteria as he comes to lean against the doorframe. "I like to Use. _A lot_. Only…no one ever…told me…about the, uh, a-affects. The…the damage. The _addiction_. Heh…and we both know what happens now, don't we?"

He kicks Caleb over onto his back, and looks down at the young man sprawled across the tiled bathroom floor. "So…the way I see it…I add your Power, to what I already have—"

"It won't stop the aging," Caleb wheezes, looking up at him with taunting eyes. "Your father…obviously found out the hard way."

Chase lunges forward, straddling Caleb and snarling loudly like an animal. He picks Caleb up by the collar. "My father never had this kinda Power."

"It doesn't work like that!" Caleb exclaims. "It's the body that wears down, not the Power."

"Just think of yourself as a sacrificial lamb," Chase whispers, squeezing Caleb's face with one hand. "Hah…already their Golden Boy. Why not go out a hero? So tomorrow night…the barn. Where it all started. A birthday party. Just you and me."

"Y'know, that really just sounds wrong to me," a voice states, and both boys glance up to the doorway, to see a redhead leaning in it. "And uh, Collins, I hope you know he's straight, right?"

"**You**," Chase growls with such anger and ferocity that his voice drops down a pitch. "What are you doing here?"

"Aww, happy to see me?" Sam grins cheekily. "Blaire told me something fishy was up so I…uh…decided to drop by. Doesn't look like you're getting along very well."

Chase drops Caleb's collar, forcibly causing his head to hit the tiled floor as Chase gets to his feet, his eyes blacking-over. Suddenly, Sam's face falls, seconds before Chase sends a blast forward that hits her in the stomach and sends her flying backwards.

"Fuck!" she swears loudly as she crashes into the wardrobe on the other side of the room, cracking a piece of it off that impales her in the shoulder. She groans, and Chase steps out of the washroom, grinning.

"This is only the beginning," he chuckles madly, his hands actually trembling he's going so nuts. "You'll get what's coming to you, you will. And this is only the beginning."

"Glad you think so positively," she hisses, physically pushing herself off the wardrobe and off the wooden spike. She stumbles forward and falls to the ground, making Chase laugh more. He glances behind him at the man on the bathroom floor.

"It's either you, or them," he states, before turning towards the door as the wardrobe reforms and glass flies back up to the mirror.

"You can't leave her like that…," Caleb pleads weakly, aching all over as he looks towards the bed, where Sarah lies, a deathly pale and vein-covered form. "She'll die."

Chase pauses at the open door, and smirks, looking towards the blonde. His eyes flash, and the color returns to her, veins disappearing. The spider then crawls out of her ear, and then vanishes in a puff of smoke.

As the door swings shut, Sam groans, pushing herself to her feet, and Caleb kneels, looking towards her. "Thanks."

"Didn't do much," she shrugs. "But I'm gonna do a lot more when I find him. You take care of her, I'll see if I can find him."

"Alright," Caleb nods, getting to his feet as she disappears through the door.

* * *

"Shit," Sam curses, looking left and right through the misty darkness of the school grounds, holding onto her bleeding and aching shoulder. "Shit. Shit. Double Shit."

She was _sure_ Chase had gone this way. Sure of it.

She mutters under her breath, trying to pick out _anything_ in the darkness that surrounds the building. She'd caught sign of his coat turning the corner when she'd left the dorm, and chased him all the way to the doors.

But when she came out…nothing.

"Seriously, what the _fuck_?" she curses, getting her phone from her pocket with her good arm and flipping it open. Speed dial was such a beautiful thing. "Hey, Blaire? It's me. Caleb and Sarah are gonna be cool, but you were right, it was Chase. Prick got away though, so I'm just gonna get back to the car, and then we'll head to Gloucester, alright?"

"Yeah." When Blaire answers, Sam says goodbye and flips the phone shut, pocketing it. She then turns towards the student parking lot, where her beautiful Camaro awaits her.

She glances at her bleeding arm, takes off her sweater, wraps it around the arm, and then continues walking towards the parking lot.

Driving with one functioning arm? She looks forward to the challenge.

Bleeding on her expensive leather seats? She doesn't.

Watching from the rooftop of Spenser Academy, Chase grins maliciously, glancing to the side at a tall, slender and breathtaking woman with wine red hair and emerald eyes. Her eyes never leave Samantha, as she watches her make her way to her friend and car.

"What a Powerful scent…," the woman breathes, taking in the air as her eyes white-over, and an evil grin slides into place on her lips.

* * *

_**Ta-dah! Chapter numero treize and a whole new series of questions, perhaps? The truth is out, Chase has revealed his vandetta, and another player steps into the game. Stay tuned for more (I sound like a TV commercial) and leave a review if you want a preview of chapter fourteen.**_


	14. I Hate Hospitals

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_**I Hate Hospitals.**_

* * *

"Ow! For Fuck's sake, Reid!" Sam hisses angrily.

"Well, if you stopped fucking moving, it wouldn't hurt so much," Reid scolds, his hands working as fast as they can. "God, you're squirming like a goddamn two year old."

"Well, at least I learned how to bandage people's wounds when I was younger," she bites back. "You apparently learned to butcher them."

"Oh, move over!" Blaire sighs, tired of hearing the two bicker like an old married couple.

Reid complies, and moves out of the way, taking a step back to stand beside Tyler, while Blaire kneels on the edge of the waiting room chair where Sam sits, white clothe bandages hanging from her wounded shoulder.

Within a few quick seconds of twisting, tucking and tying, Blaire steps back, a perfectly comfortable, well-wrapped and tightly secured arm-sling left in her wake. Sam smiles, testing it out by placing her aching shoulder into the fabric, and letting her arm rest.

"Thanks, B," she grins. "Bedside Manners are a plus ten. Reid, yours are a minus…some really large number."

"Oh, shut up, sweetheart, you know liked it rough," he smirks, and this causes Sam to groan, Tyler to slap a hand to his forehead, and Blaire to grimace in disgust.

"Ooookay," Sam sighs, grabbing his hand and using him to pull herself to her feet in her laziness. "We're in a hospital, so if you would please remove your mind from the gutter for just a short while."

"Sorry," he states, chuckling to himself. "Speakin' o' which, why didn't ya just have a nurse do the bandages?"

"You…don't remember, do you?" she questions, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember what?"

"Summer, 2003," Tyler pipes up, because his memory actually functions past last month.

"We were camping deep in the woods by the Dells," Sam adds on, hoping his little brain will kick in at any moment. "You know, the one with those big furry things called _bears_."

"Oh, right!" Reid snaps his fingers, nodding his head.

"You don't remember, do you?" she laughs, and he stops nodding his head, instead shaking it.

"Not a fucking clue."

"Nor do I," Blaire points out, having only been here two years, so something from three years ago is lost on her.

"Right…," Sam begins, the event scrolling through her mind as she tells it.

* * *

"_Guys, c'mon, it's not funny anymore!" a fifteen-year-old Sam whines, arms wrapped tightly around herself as she walks through the dark forest. "This game is stupid anyway. I should've known nothing Reid came up with was—"_

_She stops dead in her words when she spots their camp, and her mouth drops open._

_Tents are torn, blankets, sleeping bags and pillows ripped apart, empty food containers lying about. And in the center of the wreckage, a large, burly, brown creature covered in fur._

"_Oh…fuck," she swears loudly, a bad habit she's rapidly learned from Reid._

_She realizes the bear hasn't seen her yet, she so decides to go back the way she came, hoping to escape to a safer part of the forest. But as soon as she takes a step back, she crushes a twig and snaps it in half, causing the noise to echo._

_The bear's head snaps up, and it grumbles and snarls, fearing that she's coming to steal the food he's working on._

"_Nice bear…good bear…," she pleads, taking a few more steps back, her arms out in front of her defensively as the bear lumbers forward. "Great. This is just great. The guys have left me on a day they __**know**__ my Power is screwy, and a fucking bear is after me. Just fucking fantasti-AHH!"_

_Her rant ends in a scream when the creature lunges forward, teeth and claws tearing down upon her. The last thing she remembers is her screams echoing in the forest, and the sound of boys yelling, before things go black_.

* * *

"I'm surprised Reid doesn't remember it," Tyler points out. "After all, you called for him before it got you. And, plus, he's the one who turned out to be your Knight-In-Shining Amour."

"What'd he do?" Blaire inquires, fascinated in this story now, more so then in why Sam hates hospitals and nurses.

"I was quickest and closest," Reid states, the memories flooding back to him. "I got there, saw that fat fuck bearing down on Sammy, and…uh…"

He pauses, not knowing how to make it sound believable, because he can't outright say anything about his Power. He looks to Tyler for help, but the younger teen shrugs.

"He Used a shitload," Sam tells her roommate. "Fires off a huge blast of something that tore right through the bear, slammed it into a tree, and then knelt down to me. I was unconscious, but from what I heard he picked me up, and carried me all the way to the nurse's station at Spenser on his own, leaving the guys to catch up."

Blaire blinks, and then exhales deeply, stunned. "Wicked…"

Tyler and Reid exchange stunned looks. Had they just heard that right? Had Sam spoken about their Powers, and Blaire hadn't found it weird.

"She knows, don't worry," Sam chuckles, seeing their lost looks. "I wouldn't just blurt it out randomly, right here, right now."

"Wait, she knows?" Tyler inquires, looking at Blaire worriedly. "And…it's not freaking you out?"

"Gotta admit, when Sam first told me her story, I was freaked," Blaire shrugs. "But I got used to it. And keeping it our secret that I knew, and waiting to see if you guys'd ever figure it out, was fun!"

"Girls," Reid scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, whatever," Blaire waves it off, returning to look at Sam. "So, what does that have to do with you hating hospitals?"

"He brought me to the nurse's, right?" Sam continues, poking Reid in the shoulder to demonstrate her point. "Well, when I woke up, I had no idea where the hell I was. All these strange people standing over me, poking and prodding, and no familiar face in sight. I was so afraid, and kept screaming and pleading for the guys to come, but they couldn't hear me from the waiting room, and the nurses and doc thought I was…well…just suffering post-traumatic shock or some shit. And I was in so much pain. I couldn't even see properly, my face was so scratched and bruised and inflated."

"Eventually they dosed her with enough painkillers to kill a fucking horse," Reid states, clearly remembering it now. "Stitched her up, and brought her to some small crap room. She wasn't allowed to leave for the next week, was in pain all the time, we were barely allowed to visit, and the food tasted like…"

"I think she said it was '_cardboard, plastic and rubber all at once_'?" Tyler laughs, finishing his friend's sentence. Blaire's mouth is still open, and she stares at Sam a good few seconds before hugging the girl.

When she pulls away, and opens her mouth to say something, the sliding glass door that leads to Pogue's small room slides open, and a nurse steps out.

"How's he doing?" Sam inquires, being the only one of their four who hasn't been to see him yet, due to her injury not being patched up before.

"He's stabilized a bit more, his vitals are okay," she replies. "You can go see him if…well, wait, do you need me to look at—"

"Nope, it's all patched up. Just peachy," Sam grins (a fake smile as her friends can tell), motioning to the arm in a sling. "B helped me. Got some, uh, some sort of medical background in the family somewhere."

"Alright, if you're sure," she smiles warmly, stepping aside and leaving the door open as she excuses herself from the room, going out into the hallway.

"Be right back," Sam promises her friends, and steps into Pogue's glass room, sliding the door shut behind her. She walks over to the hospital bed where her biker friend lays, blankets pulled to his shoulders, tubes coming out of his nose, cuts and scratches covering his face.

A large bandage is taped to his head, and she knows not how much more damage has been done to him. But just seeing him like this makes her clench her fists, and makes her want to Track down Chase and end it herself, right now.

"Hey, it's me…Sam," she breathes, sitting down on a stool that hadn't existed a few seconds ago, before her eyes had flashed white and it magically appeared. "I'm…uh…I…I'm sorry, Pogue. I'm so sorry. I…I shouldn't have told you guys. I shouldn't have gone to the meeting, and involved you guys. Kate was bad enough but this…this is direct. I should've just gone to face him myself, instead of involving any of you."

"It's…okay…," he wheezes, his chest heaving massively with each breath between his words. He slowly moves beneath the blankets, and she steadies him by placing a hand on his arm.

"Don't move too much, you got a hell of a lotta stitches you don't wanna tear."

"Reminds me…of you…that summer…"

"In '03?" she smirks. "Yeah…I know. Me, Blaire and the guys were just talking about it."

"Blaire's…here…too?"

"Yep. She's with Reid and Ty in the Waiting Room. They were in to see you earlier, but you were passed out. Caleb and Sarah are on their way."

"What…about…"

"She's stabilized," Sam answers, smiling warmly as he looks up at her through lidded eyes. "She's actually down the hall."

She sees him move at the mention of this, and his pained face slightly brighten. "Yeah, that's right. They brought you to Gloucester just like her. But, uh, save the visiting until we know you're both alright, okay?"

"Yeah…," he wheezes, his eyes closing again.

She watches him slip back into unconsciousness, and her fingers twitch, her hands balling into fists. She thinks of Chase, and what he's doing to all of them, and a single tear rolls down her cheek.

* * *

"So…how long have you known?" Tyler inquires as he and Blaire sit side-by-side in the Waiting Room, watching time pass slowly while Sam is in with Pogue, and Reid paces.

"About a year," she reveals, grinning sheepishly when his eyes widen. "I, uh, I think it would've been longer, or never, if I hadn't accidentally caught Sam doing magic."

"The girl barely ever does," Tyler states. "I'm impressed you managed to catch her."

"Well, that's what roommates are for," she chuckles. "It was one night she was working at Nicky's, and offered me a ride there. I found in her in the parking lot earlier than we'd planned, and she was under the hood of her car. I figured she was just checking it, but then I heard a weird noise, and a flash of light. Went around to check, and there she was, fixing a loose piece of metal with nothing but her hands, and her eyes were…white."

"Yeah, she's always been different on that account."

"Good, cuz I always liked the color black better anyhow," she smiles, and although it probably means nothing, a little flutter passes over Tyler's heart at her words.

"I…I, uh…," he coughs, willing the heat to relocate from his face and lower limbs, and then has to ignore the snicker from Reid nearby. "I'm glad that…that it's out now. Means I won't be so nervous around you."

"Don't think magic has anything to do with why you're nervous, Baby Boy," Reid teases, walking past them for the billionth time as he goes from one end of the room to the other, arms crossed.

"Shut it," Tyler snaps. "At least I'm not pacing the room, looking like a stoner itching for a fix. When'd you become such a wuss?"

"I am itching for a fix, just not the drug kind," Reid smirks. "Y'know, the kind of fix that's physica—"

"Shut up!" both Tyler and Blaire exclaim.

"God, you should be banned from talking," Tyler rolls his eyes.

"I'll never know what she sees in him," Blaire comments, dropping her voice so only Tyler can hear her again.

"What, like you've never been part of the "dear god, Reid Garwin is sooooo hot" club?" Tyler scoffs, rolling his eyes again. "It's not like Spenser's whole female population hasn't thought about it at least once."

"I'm proud to say I haven't," Blaire smiles.

"Good, then, you'll be like…one of the very few people who won't hate Sam when word gets out," he chuckles.

"Nope," Blaire shakes her head. "I…I've always liked quieter guys, y'know? The sweethearts who…are sometimes just too shy to say anything…"

Tyler's eyes widen slightly, and he stares at her, watching a brilliant smile make its way onto her lips. He's about to say something when the door opens, and in come Sarah and Caleb, hand-in-hand.

Seeing how distressed Sarah is, Blaire excuses herself from his company, and goes over to hug her. Tyler exchanges glances with Reid, who winks, and then turns (half) serious as Caleb approaches them.

"He in there?" he asks, motioning to the room behind sliding doors.

"Yeah, Sam's in there right now," Tyler replies, and then Caleb nods, walking towards it.

* * *

Hearing the door slide open, Sam quickly reaches a hand up and wipes the lone tear away, allowing her to gaze up to see Caleb walk in, looking somber. "Hey."

"Hey…," he nods, coming to stand on the other side of the bed. "How's he doing?"

"Stable," she responds. "It's the one word we keep hearing from them about him, or Kate. Stable…stabilized. He was up a second ago."

"Up?" Caleb asks, shocked.

"Well, like, awake," she clarifies, grinning sheepishly. "Told me to stop apologizing."

"You should. It's not your fault."

"It is. If I had've just gone to confront—"

"Don't," he shakes his head. "We don't want you thinking of that. None of us do. Not Pogue, not me, not Tyler…and certainly not Reid."

"You're gonna start using that against me, aren't you?" she asks, the corners of her mouth curving up slightly.

"Maybe," he shrugs, a falsely innocent smile pealing across his lips. Pogue then takes a gasping breath, jolting up a little, and both teens are drawn to his sides. "Hey, hey, take it easy, man."

"Chase…," Pogue trails off, the rest of his words coming out as too much of a whisper for Caleb to hear them.

"What?"

"Stay away…from him…he's more powerful…than you can…imagine…"

"Hey, don't worry," Caleb states. "Don't worry about that."

"We can't…stop him…"

"We can," Sam nods. "I—"

"Sam," Caleb warns. "I told you, don't."

The redhead smiles faintly at his brotherly behavior, and she finds herself knowing she truly picked the right side. Pogue has now drifted back into unconsciousness, so she and Caleb head for the door.

It slides open, and they both sigh deeply, finding the others outside the room. Out of the four people Caleb left there, only two remain.

Tyler sits in a chair by the door, his orange hoodie pulled over his head to give him more heat in the ominously and eerily cold hospital. Reid stands just outside the sliding door, tapping his chin in thought with index and middle finger that poke out of open-fingered gloves.

"How's he doin'?" Reid inquires, looking at their somber faces.

"He's hurt pretty bad," Sam responds, averting her eyes and looking at the ground. "I… I can't believe C-Chase has gone this far. My family was one thing; he wants revenge against me for deserting him. But…you guys? T-this isn't right."

Seeing her hands tremble, and hearing the stuttering in her words, Reid takes a step towards her, wrapping his arms around her and comforting her the only way he knows – just holding her close.

Caleb and Tyler smile faintly seeing this, because it really is proof that the platinum blonde isn't a total jackass, and does in fact have a soft side.

"Where's Sarah?" Caleb inquires, turning to the brunette beside him.

"Waiting Room with Blaire," Tyler replies. "She's pretty shaken up. First Kate, now Pogue…and all the weird shit."

"I say we all go after Chase," Reid growls, turning his head to look at his friends. "Now."

"No!" Sam shouts, her head snapping up. For a moment, she almost looks like a deer caught in headlights before she composes herself. "You…you can't. Pogue's right, he's too powerful."

"You doubting my Power?" Reid questions, eyes narrowed at the girl in his arms.

"No," she shakes her head, hugging him with one arm while turning to the boys. "But…he's Ascended already. And he's got his dad's Power to boot."

"I know. Something tells me it won't be easy…at all," Caleb sighs, staring through the glass at their hospitalized friend. "Stay with Pogue, call me if anything changes."

"Alright," the other three nod, before he leaves.

* * *

"How's Pogue?" Sarah asks worriedly, getting up from her seat with Blaire as Caleb comes down the stairs.

"He's not good," he replies. "What about Kate, you two heard anything?"

"They stabilized her," Sarah nods.

"But…she's still really sick," Blaire finishes, standing up. "Are…are the others still there?"

"Yeah…yeah, they're at Pogue's room," Caleb replies, and Blaire nods, walking off up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He sighs loudly, running a hand through his hair as he sits down on one of the chairs, Sarah following closely.

"Caleb…," Sarah exclaims, though with worry and fright it comes out more of a whimper. She places her hands on his lap, and he takes them in his, turning to look at her. "Look me in the eye and tell me the truth…the spiders…I read about them, they're one of the charges against John Putnam. They're…they're some kinda spell, aren't they?"

Caleb takes a deep breath, knowing that he doesn't have a choice anymore. He looks anywhere but at her for a moment, before sighing and grasping her hands tightly, looking at her straight in the eyes. "I wanna show you something. And then I'll explain _everything_."

* * *

_**And there we have chapter fourteen. See, M-S, told you the bigger Ty/Blaire moments were coming! Whoo!  
Anyway, leave me your thoughts via the pwetty little lavender button, and I'll get back to you as soon as possible with a preview of the next chapter (hopefully not sounding like an answering machine then).**_

_**OH BTW!! I forgot to mention last chapter, but if anyone wants to see a visual image of Sammy, go check in my profile near the info on Covenant: Blood Ties. :) Alright!**_


	15. Truth To The Lies I Was Fed

_**HOLY SHIT I'M NOT DEAD!**_

_**Nope, haven't fallen in a pit of acid or hellfire, nor been mauled by freaky creatures, or any other unfortunate accident that could've happened to me. It was just...SCHOOL.**_

**_They decided, "oh, hey, last few weeks, let's let them have no lives, shall we? Homework and Studying a-hoy!" So yeah, now that exams are done and Summer is here, it means I'm focusing 1/2 of my time writing the other 1/2 working (yes, that's literally how much of a non-life I have. Work, write, work, write, work, write. Huzza!)_**

_**So, hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a little short, but it opens up some things. Thanks to all my reviewers, the chapter was so short I figured sending a preview might spoil it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen:**

_**Truth To The Lies I Was Fed.**_

* * *

In the middle of the night, driving to the old Danvers' place proves to be one hell of a frightening ride. However, Caleb holds Sarah's hand with his free one the whole way, squeezing it with support whenever she looks like she needs – and she does.

The lights from his Mustang flash across the length of the old rickety house, and the blonde almost gets a chill just looking at it as leaves roll across the ground in the wind. He parks his car and takes a deep breath, and glances towards her, seeing if either of them is going to back down now.

"Don't be afraid," he tells her, and it somewhat confuses her. She nods meekly, and hand-in-hand, they walk up towards the house, along the little path.

They go inside as quietly as they can, and Sarah wraps her arms around herself, glancing around worriedly, even though she can barely see anything through the darkness.

"What about your caretaker?" she asks.

He gives her an odd smile, though she knows deep down it's supportive, and he outstretches a hand to her.

"It'll be okay," he replies as she takes his offered hand. Slowly, they make their way up the creaking and winding staircase, and the blonde winces with every creak and crack the wooden climb makes.

They near the top and over the banister Sarah can see a fireplace, brightly lit, and a man bending over a large chair. Tables are scattered in the room, cluttered by pill bottle after pill bottle, all empty. The room itself is antique and holds many paintings, wall-hangings and things that create an old crackling atmosphere.

Gorman turns, hearing them, and his eyes widen when they reach the top of the stairs and he sees Sarah. "What are you doing?"

"It's alright," Caleb states.

"Caleb…," Gorman's warning comes.

"It's important to me, Gorman."

The caretaker nods, and reluctantly stands aside, revealing an IV drip over the edge of the large chair. Sarah can spot what looks to be the legs of a blanketed person, and one frail, wrinkled and frighteningly thin hand on the chair arm.

Again her eyes spot the pill bottles as Caleb pulls her slowly towards the person in the chair. Ragged and uneasy breathing reaches her ears. She sees the shriveled hand twitch, and notices the long, black fingernails.

"It's okay," Caleb whispers, holding her hand tighter as she stares at the hand, wary.

The come around to the front of the chair completely, and she sees what looks to be an old, withering and practically decaying man, half-sitting, half-lying there, hooked up to the IV drip and a few other wires.

If he's not frightening to her enough already, his eyes open, and she lets out a little shocked gasp as piercing blue eyes stare into her. The wrinkled man sees Caleb, and a toothy and lopsided half-grin attempts to form on his face.

"This is William Danvers the Third," Caleb states. "My father…he's forty-four years old."

Sarah, wide-eyed, looks up at him, to see if he's kidding. When she sees his serious face, she turns her gaze back down to the man, who attempts to move a little, despite his frail body and ragged tube breathing.

She offers a weak smile, and wonders how this is possible at all…

* * *

"You're fucking insane," Reid spits for the third consecutive time as he, Tyler, Blaire and Sam sit in the Waiting Room in an area of the hospital, somewhere on the floor between Pogue and Kate's separate rooms.

He paces the room, left and right, while Tyler and Blaire sit on the small two-seater, watching him. Sam however, sits in a chair on her own, hunched forward, head in her hands.

She sighs loudly, looking up at him. "Look, Garwin, I get that you're worried or whatever, but if it comes down to it, I'm going to have to do it," Samantha tells him. "There's no way I'm letting that bastard get to any of you. And if we can't figure out something sound, then I'm taking him down myself."

"You're not fucking killing yourself!" he yells, throwing his arms up in exasperation and going to flop into the seat beside her.

"If that's what it takes to stop Chase from hurting—"

"Yeah, but you die!" Reid groans, blatantly hitting her on the head.

"Ow!" she cries, rubbing her head and glaring at him.

"Your ultimatum sucks, find another one," he barks, leaning back and crossing his arms behind his head.

"Reid," she sighs, shaking her head. She gets up, about to turn to him to connect again, when the door opens and in steps a nurse. Her black hair falls in ringlets around her face, her hair is pushed from her face with a white band, and her outfit is a little shorter than it should be.

Reid's eyes widen, and Sam notices this, so she steps on his foot, putting all her pressure there and smiling at the nurse, who looks them all over. Reid grunts, trying to pull his foot away, which only makes it worse.

"Are you Samantha Sinclair?" she inquires, looking at the redhead.

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"One of our patients just asked for you, and the front desk said you were in here," she smiles kindly.

"Kate?" Sam asks. "Or Pogue?"

"Um, neither," she frowns. "He just arrived a couple of hours ago, and requested you as soon as he awoke. I was going to get the front desk to phone you, when they said you were already here somewhere."

"What is it?" Sam questions, taking a step forward, and thus liberating Reid's foot.

"Uh," the young woman pauses, looking at the clipboard in her hands. "He's got contusions on his wrists…like fingerprints. And, uh, his brain patterns show signs of recent trauma…like…a coma."

"Oh my God, how didn't I feel him here?" Sam gasps, hand flying to cover her mouth. "What room?"

"208…," she responds, and Sam takes off, booking it through the doorway and down the hall. "But he's not ready yet!"

"She'll be fine," Reid chuckles, getting up and making his way towards the door. Halfway there, he stops, looking back to the others.

"We'll be fine, we'll wait for word on Pogue or Kate," Blaire smiles. "You stay with her."

"Thanks," he nods, half-saluting before he runs off.

* * *

"Every generation, the blood lines produce only one: the eldest male," Caleb begins, leaning on his Mustang as he faces the blonde who sits on the edge of the bridge. "Except Sam, like I said."

"Because he bloodline was different," Sarah nods, since he's already explained the boys and Sam's parts to her. "You've always had this…Power?"

"At thirteen you get a taste of it, it's a test in a way," he explains. "At eighteen you Ascend, and your Powers fully mature. And it's _seductive_. Some can handle it, they don't Use as much, try to stay under control…Sam's like that. Others, like my father, screw up and can't deal with it."

"When…when do you, uh, Ascend?"

"Tonight. At twelve minutes past eleven."

"What if you don't Will him your share?"

"He's already got his father's, it makes him very Powerful."

"What if someone Wills you their share?"

"We can't; it's against the rules of the Covenant. And even if it weren't, I wouldn't let them."

"Why not?"

"When one Ascends, the Power becomes your life. It's why it ages you. It's why my dad's like that, and why Sam's always careful. Will it away…and you die."

Reality hits Sarah, and she looks to the ground, sighing loudly.

* * *

Sam skids around the corner of the hallway, her sneakers squeaking loudly against the polished hospital tiles. Numbers whiz by on door, and at her speed, she actually goes past 208, skidding to a stop some ten feet later when Reid whistles, getting her attention.

She turns, spots him standing in front of a door, and he smirks, pointing towards the door in front of him. Sam walks fast (nurses are watching) and turns into the room, 208, whereupon her mouth drops open.

Lying in the bed, with cuts, scrapes, bruises, black eyes, bandages and everything under the sun is her little baby brother: Gregory Sinclair. He's half sitting up, propped against an innumerable amount of pillows, one massive bandage around his head, and his fight to keep his eyes open is evident.

Tears immediately sting her eyes, as well as the urge to Track down Chase and beat the poor fucker to a bloody pulp. Her fists clench and she walks into the hospital room, and over to her brother.

As if he senses her presence, his eyes open fully, and he struggles to sit up, hissing in pain. She shushes him, summons a stool with a white flash over her eyes, and sits down.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay," she whispers soothingly, and Reid steps into the room, leaning in the doorway. "What…Greg, what are you doing here? How…I thought you were in a coma?"

"I was…," he grins weakly. She frowns, and he looks to the door, which suddenly swings shut as if by…

"Magic?" she gasps, looking from the door to her brother. "H-How?"

"Y-Yeah…sorta just…happened," he shrugs. "One minute my mind's swirling through a mass of black and nothingness, the next, I see mom. She…I see what happened under the State House and…and then she comes to me. She says…she says my destiny is part of yours now, and we're here to change things…she says that Serena…Serena didn't take all the Power. Only half…I…I got the rest..."

"How?" Sam frowns, before remembering her nightmare. "The Power Strand…it passed through you…"

"To get…to you…," he wheezes, reaching towards her hand. She pulls back, shaking her head.

"If you…if you give me your Power…you'll die," she whimpers, tears brimming. "I can't…mom and…I…I don't have…anyone…if you go…"

"You've got _him_," he chuckles, nodding his head towards Reid.

"How did you…?" she frowns, looking to Reid, who shrugs.

"I'm not going to die…," Gregory tells her, grabbing her hand. "Our line is different. We evolve…we change. The Power mom gave me, I can share with you. I have to keep a little bit, to recover from this stupid coma aftermath…but…you need the rest."

"Are you…are you s-sure?" Sam sniffles, looking back to him.

"Mom told me so," he nods. "We'll just be closer now. In spirit and in…"

"Empathy?" Reid suggests, finally clueing in on how he's feeling his sister's emotions.

"Yeah…," Greg nods, smiling. It seems contagious, as Sam catches it a moment later. She turns to Reid and smiles brightly, and Greg chuckles. "Whoa…please, sis, calm those hormones. I can feel them, and it's not cool."

"Excuse me?" she cries, whipping her head around. Reid snickers, and it makes her more flustered when Greg joins in, both laughing at her expense. She then begins to laugh as well, and finds it strange, since she's mad. She turns to her brother, and hits him on the arm.

"Ow! Picking on the injured!" he whines.

"Stupid empathy…what the hell," she grumbles.

"I know, gonna take some getting used to, huh?" he states, grinning.

"Yeah…," she nods. "It will. But as long as you're safe, and don't go dying on me, I'll be fine. We'll be fine."

"Deal…," he smiles, gripping her hand tighter. "You ready?"

"You sure you don't wanna recover first, and then—"

"Sis," her brother sighs. "Serena is here, in Ipswich, somewhere. She probably found the Fifth Son, and they're just waiting to take the fight to you. I met the bitch, she's _not_ happy with her descendants **at all**. So…you're gonna need all the Power I can transfer, ASAP."

"Alright…," she breathes, nodding slowly. They exchange glances, then close their eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Do you…uh…want me to…," Reid motions to the door, feeling awkward.

"Stay where you are," Sam shakes her head. "Just…"

"Don't move," Gregory tells him.

The platinum blonde does as he's told, and stands still, watching as a blue glow begins at the tips of Gregory's fingers. They twitch and tingle a little, and then the glow expands, reaching up his arms, and traveling to his heart and core.

He takes a deeper breath as the Power is pulled from him, and Reid guesses it must hurt like a bitch, judging from the major wince Greg just omitted. The glow passes out from his chest, gaining a sort of green tint to it that sparkles in the fluorescent ceiling lights as it travels through the air.

It heads to Sam, and hits her dead in the chest, right above her heart. It's her turn to wince as the glowing strand of Power flows into her, turning yellow. It illuminates her core, and travels through her arms, heading to her fingers. The yellow light reaches them, and her fingers twitch and tingle as the glow begins to fade, dying out in the ends of her fingers.

Her eyes snap open, and are completely white. Greg's slowly open, and he falls back on his pillow, totally exhausted. He watches as his sister slowly stands, looking around the room.

"The Generations…," she breathes, her voice far away, her white eyes scanning every inch of the marvelous room around her. "Their Power…in me…there's…so much of it. So strong…all the…the Magics of things…I can Sense _and_ See them."

"And sound like a stoner at the same time," Reid chuckles.

She blinks a few times, and her eyes revert to normal, so she sees normally again, instead of a vision where items, people and even air show their brilliant colors, displaying their Power and life force for her white eyes to see.

"That…was so trippy," she giggles, and Reid laughs, because only Sam can make something so serious, and so Powerful, sound so cute. He walks to her, and hugs her, ruffling her hair.

"You're a dork," he tells her, and she grins knowingly.

"Hey, if you could see the world in colors of Power when your eyes went black, you'd be saying stuff like that too," she affirms.

"Why bother getting all that Power, when I can just go smoke?" he chuckles devilishly, and she hits him on the arm.

"Stupid stoner," she mutters teasingly, hitting him in the arm. They are interrupted when a gagging noise is heard from behind them. They turn to see Greg faking the noise, and he grins mischievously.

"Could you at least wait until this Empathy thing grows a fucking off-switch before you start getting all mushy?" Greg requests.

"Wow, hey, language you," Sam teases, and he sticks his tongue out at her, making her laugh. Even if she knows the horrors and hardships to come, even if she knows she may not make it out in the end if it means keeping everyone safe…

…she knows she has moments like these that she'll look back on in Hell, and remember always, whether or not she's gotta spend eternity in the fires of Hell beside the Jackass Chase Collins or not.

* * *

_**P.S. If anyone's an Instant Star fan, watch my story count in the next few early morning hours for a little blip on the radar, indicating a new story (don't worry, CBT shall not be dropped. we're getting WAY too close to the ending for that.)**_


	16. To The Fall Fest, Part One

**Author's Note: **Seriously, not enough words to express how sorry I am that this has been update-less for so long. Between other stories and new plotbunnies, this has been neglected and I am most disappointed in myself. However, thanks to random prodding by my good friend "**Bells.Rubes.**" who is anxiously awaiting the continuation (even if she knows how it ends, since she writes the sequel) we have another chapter!

Now, it all depends on you guys. Have I lost your attention? Will you review to keep this alive and tell me I'm a jerk for the lack of updates? It all depends! I look forward to hearing about it!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

_**To the Fall Fest, part 1.**_

"Caleb, you cannot do this alone," Evelyn Danvers pleads, crossing the living room to get to her son's side. He stands before the fireplace, arms crossed, wearing black suit pants, white dress shirt and black tie. "We have to go to the others."

"I can't do that," he replies. "He'll kill us all, including you."

He looks up towards his friends, spotting Reid leaning against a cabinet, wearing suit pants, white dress shirt, black suit jacket, and his trademark black fingerless gloves, and Tyler, leaning against the sofa, wearing the same thing as his platinum-blonde friend, just without the gloves.

"Pogue was the final warning," Caleb tells his mother, looking back at her.

"Then we have to go to your father—"

"No," Caleb says, more pressing this time. "I know what you're thinking, mom, and you know what'll happen."

"But he loves you," Evelyn breathes, placing a hand on each of Caleb's cheeks and looking into his eyes.

"Well then he'll die with that secret," he replies, removing her hands.

"Isn't there another way?" Evelyn pleads, taking a deep breath.

"There is one way…," a female voice says, and everyone turns to see Sam in the doorway, having finished changing. "Caleb would barely even have to be involved."

He red hair is straight for once, _completely_ straight, and instead of falling to her shoulders like usual, it goes all the way to her mid-back, at full length now. Her fingers are lightly curled around the satin fabric of her dress, to keep from tripping over it, since it reaches the ground, hugging all curves along the way with its black length. Her toes poke out from small heeled sandals, and the spaghetti strap dress dips into a low neckline, tying up at the back with a multitude of cris-crossed strings.

Reid's jaw drops at seeing her.

"The open-mouthed perverted look really isn't good on you, Garwin," she drops her voice low to tease, making Tyler, whose close enough, snicker.

"Sorry, incredibly hot girl in proximity, brain fails to function," he breathes, wrapping an arm around her waist, his shocked grin turning into a cheeky one.

"What brain?" she fires back.

"How do we protect my son?" Evelyn barks, breaking the two from their peaceful moment of being wrapped up in each other's eyes. Sam pulls away from Reid, back to her serious mood from before, and takes a deep breath.

"He'd show up at the barn, like Chase told him," Sam begins, and watches as Evelyn fidgets. "All he would have to do is draw Chase to him, and I'd do the rest. I'd take his place."

"And give your Powers to Chase?" Caleb frowns. "How's that smart?"

"You forget I'm not like you," Sam chuckles darkly. "My Power would completely overload his, because it's different, it wasn't given to me through some birthright, it was _created_. My Power counteracts his, in a way, because our ancestors were brother and sister. I fight him in your place, and we stand a chance."

"What would it do to him?"

"Too much Power, too much Using," she muses. "He'd dry up faster than water under a heat lamp."

"And Caleb would be safe?" Evelyn urges, stepping towards the girl she's never liked. When the redhead nods, the woman's smile gleams under the lights.

Caleb sees his mother's look, letting Sam's ultimatum sink in, and shakes his head vigorously. "No."

"What?" both Evelyn and Samantha stare incredulously.

"I'm not letting you risk your life when some bully picks a fight with me. It's not right."

"But, Caleb!" Evelyn cries, reaching forward to wrap her hands up in her son's white dress shirt. "It keeps you safe. It keeps you alive! I won't lose you!"

"I know that, mother, but I'm not about to let someone else take the fall for me," he tries to reason with her. "What Sam's talking about is dangerous. She's putting a hell of a lot on the line for us."

"I know the risks, Caleb," Sam speaks up. "Whether I win the fight, or I lose, – Chase is gone. He's not a problem for us anymore."

"Yeah, but you lose, and you're gone too," Reid steps forward, wrapping an arm around her waist, fear evident in his voice.

"She can do it," Evelyn states, and it causes all three boys, and Sam, to turn and look at her, astonished. Since when had she encouraged Sam? Scratch that, since when had she _liked_ Sam? "If she takes my son's place, her strange Power should be enough to stop that maniac, and keep us all safe."

"You don't care about her at all, do you?" Reid snarls, being held back by the redhead. "You only care about saving your own fucking ass!"

"I care about my family, Reid Garwin!" she snaps back, just as vehemently.

"To us, Sam _is_ like family, Mrs. Danvers," Tyler points out, and she freezes, watching Reid and Caleb agree with a nod of their heads. Sam stands just behind them, looking frighteningly small compared to the tall and protective boys. "Besides, you should probably cut her some slack. Chase wants her to help him, but she's sticking it in his face that she's _our_ friend, not his."

Having not heard this side of the story, Evelyn looks to the redhead, locking with her green eyes—and notices the sheer love and care for the boys around her, reflected in the green orbs.

She thinks of all the time the girl has been with the boys. Sure, she's different, but so are they. They're all special, and Evelyn realizes she's treated Samantha so terribly for far too long, ignoring the good the girl possessed.

Bowing her head, she whispers. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it," Sam smiles lightly, placing a hand on Evelyn's shoulder. "We all slip up occasionally."

"You must have hated me for a long time, for all the mean words I've placed upon you."

Sam shrugs. "Not everyone's perfect, nor do they have to like me. And at the moment, I'm pretty sure you're not the worst out there who hates me."

"Yeah, there's a psychopath with nothing but revenge on his mind who hates you _way_ more," Tyler chuckles, only getting a glare from Reid, telling him he's _not_ helping.

Wanting to speak of other things, Caleb looks to Sam, since she has finished getting ready, but a certain blonde has not. "Where's Sarah?"

"Upstairs, still changing."

"You should never have involved her," his mother chides, while lightning flashes outside.

"You're right," he nods. "But I can't change the past. And he's using her against me. All of you. And I intend to make it stop."

He leans on the back of the sofa, looking to Reid and Tyler. "I want you to take Sarah to the dance. I'll meet you there. I don't think he'll try anything in the open."

"Would you just let us help you?" Reid snaps.

"Yeah, you know we've got your back," Tyler affirms.

"I know you do. But please… this once, do what I ask."

The boys exchange glances, and with a nod, agree to help. Caleb thanks them silently, hearing noise from the stairs, and turns to see Sarah descend, decked out in a beautiful milky white satin dress.

Only Evelyn seems to notice that Caleb has asked nothing of Sam. The redhead glances furtively at Reid and Tyler, making sure they have not noticed, before her gaze locks with Caleb's mother.

A soft smile graces her lips, and in such a look, Evelyn seems to understand that her son and the girl have resolved something, silently, and without the consent of the boys.

"Wow," Caleb breathes, watching Sarah's every move as she makes it to the bottom of the stairs, and they meet in the doorway. He reaches out, taking hold of her hands and kissing her on the cheek.

"You look beautiful, my dear," Evelyn comments wistfully.

"Thank you," she smiles, but it falls when she looks to Reid, Tyler and Sam, who all wear solemn looks.

"Ready?" Caleb asks, and hand-in-hand, they head for the door. The boys grab their things, and before following, Sam placed a gentle hand on Evelyn's shoulder, causing her to turn and look at her.

"I will do everything I can to make sure Chase stays away from all of you," she vows, earning a small smile from the woman.

"Thank you. And…I truly am sorry."

A weak grin flashes across her lips before Reid takes her hand and pulls her towards the door, Tyler walking alongside them. Lightning and thunder clash outside, and Evelyn can't help but have a bad feeling about all this.

* * *

"Why can't I go with you?" Sarah complains, standing in the driveway with Caleb. Their hands are locked, and she looks up at him pleadingly. Tyler and Reid are already in the Hummer, the Younger Ipswich Son at the wheel. Sam leans against the black Hummer, waiting.

"I won't risk you," Caleb replies.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'll see you soon."

"You better," she tells him, closing the gap between them with a tight hug.

"I promise," he swears, before pulling away reluctantly. He steps past her, opening the door to the back seat as Sam moves away from it. Sarah kisses him quickly and then gets in, just as Tyler fires up the engine. "Be careful."

The blonde slides over, expecting Sam to get in after her, but Caleb closes the door, walking to the window and leaning in. "You guys watch it, alright? I'll call you later."

Tyler nods and is about to take it off park, when Reid whacks him on the arm. "Dude, aren't we forgettin' someone?"

He looks out the windshield to see Sam standing closer to Caleb's car than the Hummer, and he freezes, his eyes wide. "Fuck no." In one swift movement, the door's open and he's out of the car, walking around the front of the Hummer and heading for the girl giving him the biggest apologetic she can muster. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with Caleb."

"Like hell you are," he snaps, reaching her and standing mere inches from her, knowing the others are there watching, and waiting.

"Look, I know you don't approve of my plan, and neither does anyone else but—"

"You're _not_ killing yourself dammit!" he growls, placing his hands on her shoulders and staring into her eyes. "There's no fucking way I'm losing you so soon after—"

"I know," she whispers, her hands sliding around him, pulling herself into his embrace and leaning her head against his chest. "I'm not going there to take him down myself. I'm going there to help Caleb any way I can. But if that means I have to fight him, then so be it."

"_Sammy_…," Reid stresses, pulling away and looking down at her.

"Reid," she takes a deep breath, sighing. "Just trust me, okay?"

Smirking, he looks over to Caleb. "Yo, do me a favor and watch over her, yeah?"

"Garwin!" Sam scolds, jabbing him lightly in the stomach. "I'm perfectly capable of kicking ass, thank you."

"I know," he grins devilishly, easily revealing he was only teasing, before leaning down, capturing her lips with his own. His hands quickly find their way to the open piece of her dress at the back, sliding across her bare skin and making her shiver.

Tyler's cough breaks them apart, reminding them they aren't alone and they turn, Sam wearing a sheepish grin, while Reid wears a glare. "We should get going," Sam sighs. "All of us."

Reluctantly, Reid lets go of her small frame, planting another kiss on her lips before he heads for the Hummer. As he passes Caleb, he drops his voice so only the Eldest Ipswich may hear. "I wasn't kidding when I said 'watch over her', Danvers. If that psycho harms one hair on her fucking head, you'll live to regret it."

Caleb coughs uncomfortably as Reid walks off, getting into the passenger seat of the Hummer. Tyler offers him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, Ty," Sam calls, wearing Reid's devilish smile from before. "Cale told you to look after Sarah, so do, okay? Even if a certain _someone_ proves to be distracting. I don't wanna hear that you and Blaire snuck off into a corner and Sarah got abducted because of it."

The brunet sticks his tongue out at her, before revving the engine and driving off, leaving the two more Powerful individuals in the driveway with the silver Mustang.


	17. To The Fall Fest, Part Two

**Author's Note: **Okay, I seem to be on a "update-random-stories" streak while readers await my 27th chapter of Dino Thunder: A Shade of Green. So first I'll apologize to them, and then, I'll say: "HOLY COW I WROTE A COVENANT CHAPTER!" In a few hours, too. See, I was having a movie marathon with my friend, and she popped in the DVD from this, and it just stirred my creativity. and on a writing spur I went.

Hopefully this random motivation keeps up a bit, because I've left you with a bit of a cliffy. (makes a heart with her hands) I love you guys! And review to tell me how this one was! Also, I apologize that it's kinda short.

**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen:**

_**To the Fall Fest, part 2.**_

* * *

The wind whips past the duo as they drive along, headed down the dark old road, covered with dry leaves that fly past the Mustang. As Caleb drives his car onwards, Samantha sits in the seat next to him, her phone held lightly in her hand.

"Any signs of him?" she asks, speaking loud enough for her phone's mic to catch it and transfer it all the way to Reid, at the Fall Fest.

"_No,_" the platinum blonde answers, standing outside the dance with Sarah and Tyler. The chilly night air whips at their faces. _"How 'bout you two?_"

"Dead air," Caleb replies.

"_You think this'll work_?"

"We can only hope," the Eldest Ipswich sighs, keeping his eyes locked on the road ahead, not daring to chance a glance at Sam—knowing the doubt in voice is reflected in her gaze. From the corner of his eyes, he sees her shift uncomfortably.

"There's too much riding on this for us to fuck up," she lays it on heavy, but truthful. "Kate, Pogue and Greg are already iffy. We can't let him hurt anyone else."

"Yeah, so if he does show, don't do anything stupid, alright?" Caleb stresses.

"_Yeah, yeah—"_

* * *

"—I know." Reid rolls his eyes, turning to see a redhead saunter up, all sultry and charisma. She winks at Reid, who can't help but gawk at her, feeling a pull of familiarity from within. She smiles happily at Sarah, and tells her that Blaire wants to speak with her.

The boys can only stand there, nodding as Sarah offers them a 'be-right-back' wave, and disappears through the crowd with the redhead, headed for the direction of the picnic table Blaire often studied at with Tyler.

It isn't until they're both out of sight that Reid snaps out of it and tunes back into the phone conversation. "Huh?"

"_I said—how's Sarah doing?_"

"Oh, fine, fine, man. Some hot chick just told her Blaire wanted to talk to her," Reid waves it off.

"_Blaire's arrived? Why wouldn't she come find you guys?_" Sam's voice floats in over the line, suddenly sounding worried. _"Why_?"

"Not sure," Reid shrugs, and Tyler, able to hear them through his friend's overly-loud phone, mirrors his gesture. "Probably wanted girl talk."

"_But she's supposed to go right to you guys when she gets there. She knows what's up_."

"Look, Sammy, it's probably nothing. The redhead seemed familiar, so it's not like we let her walk off with some stranger."

"_Redhead? What did she look like?"_

"Now you sound jealous, babe. Just because I said she was hot doesn't mean you have anything to worry about."

"_Reid…What. Did. She. Look. Like._"

"Okay, okay, fuck," the platinum blonde rolls his eyes. "Red hair, shoulder-length, wearing a blood red and pretty fucking _hot_ red dress—" here he hears Sam's _very_ uncomfortable cough through the phone and he sobers up "—not as hot as yours, mind you. Hehe. Green eyes. Y'know, the usual deal. Like yo—"

He trails off suddenly, realizing what they've done. When he speaks again, both his and Tyler's eyes are wide, and his breath hitches in his throat. "Fuck. No wonder she seemed familiar. That was a very hot you from three centuries ago, wasn't it?"

"_If that's your butchered way of asking if you just saw my ancestor Serena, then yes_." Sam reiterates, seconds before Reid pulls the phone away from his ear, cringing at Caleb's stream of curses.

"Hey, Ty, I think we're in trouble." The platinum blonde smirks, as cocky as ever. Tyler face-palms.

"_Reid,_" Sam suddenly sounds both freaked and assertive, and he pays complete attention now. _"Find Blaire, and Sarah, and find somewhere safe from Serena. Before Chase—"_

But she never finishes, and Reid's ears are assaulted with the terrible sound of screeching tires, breaking glass, screams and the easily recognized evil laughter of Chase Collins.

* * *

"_Sam? Sammy? SAMMY?!_" Reid's voice pounds into the speakerphone, but it's been discarded on the floor of the passenger's seat, where Sam is groaning, rubbing her forehead that's sure to bruise.

She looks up and straight into the black eyes of a grinning Chase Collins. Broken glass digs into her skin as she moves, rousing Caleb, but he won't stir. His face is covered in cuts from the blown windshield, and she can guess hers doesn't look any better.

"Well, well, well," he sneers. "What do we have here? A cute little duo, sneaking off to the old Putnam barn? It wouldn't be to see little old me, would it?"

"Don't flatter yourself…asshole," Sam snickers, reaching up to massage her aching neck.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he grins, feral and animalistic, regarding her with a mischievous look. "That kinda language doesn't suit a lady. Nor does fighting."

"Good thing I ain't one," she snaps, eyes whiting-over. "So I'm totally cool with helping Cale kick your ass."

"So true, _creation_. But your fight's not with me. You've been a bad little girl, remember? And Serena's not pleased."

"Fuck her," Sam hisses, clambering out of the vehicle. When the Mustang's door slams shut, Caleb jolts back to the conscious world. "I've had enough of your shit, and my destiny, and I think it's about time you _shove it_."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he repeats, shaking his head. "Perhaps you'll talk to your beloved Ancestor more than me?"

Before Caleb can warn her, Chase's hand shoots out, flicking a strand of Power at the redhead. It hits her dead in the chest, and as Collins cackles madly, she vanishes in a loud crack of thunder and lightning.

"What…what did you do to her?!" Caleb cries, trying to regain his strength.

"Sent her in for some much needed family therapy," Chase chuckles, standing up on the hood. "Which means you're all alone again, birthday boy. What's your plan? You can't beat me you know."

He flips forwards, over Caleb and the rest of the Mustang, taking the glass from the rest of the windows with him, and showering the Eldest Ipswich with fragments. Caleb bolts from the car, turning and looking for Chase.

He spots the old Putnam barn, and races towards it, ignoring the lightning and thunder rolling across the sky above him. That jus does _not_ bode well.

As he reaches the inside, his breathing is labored, ragged, and fearful. He hasn't got a clue what Chase has up his sleeve, but with Sam gone, he's all alone. And he knows that's so very dangerous.

"You know…," he hears Chase muse, and looks sup to the second level, finding the sadistic bastard standing there, grinning. "I'm just getting the feeling you're not gonna keep up your end o the bargain. So I took out a little insurance policy."

He raises on hand, eyes black and dangerous, and flicks his wrist to an area behind Caleb. As oil lamps ignite, the birthday turns, eyes wide, his heart aching. There, floating above a bed of hay lays Sarah, eyes closed, an eerie, ethereal glow about her as her hair and dress ripple through the air.

"Shit," he swears.

* * *

The world is spinning much too fast for Sam's liking. Lights, sounds, taste—everything. Spinning in and out of control, one big blur, worse than a bad trip. She feels like laughing, crying and puking all at once.

She decides she never wants to fucking teleport again. _Ever_.

Her eyes were screwed shut to bear the pain, but she suddenly realizes it's all over—and feels the chilly breeze hit her face, mixed with light rain. Opening her eyes, she can _See_ again—the colors, the shapes, the Magic and Power everything holds.

The rain is light blue, hitting her face and cleansing it. The wind is of a yellow shade, harsh yet caressing her face as it passes. And the shingles beneath her crouched form are a brownish-orange, mix of earth and the chemical world.

Wait, _shingles_?

What the hell is she crouched on _shingles_ for?

And it's then she realizes she's on the roof of one of the Spenser Academy buildings, in her Fall Fest dress, and that said event is going on beneath her, music booming so loud she can feel the vibrations through her fingertips.

She takes a deep breath, inhaling sharply, and when she reopens her eyes—things are normal again.

"Quite a sight, isn't it? Being able to _See_ the Power everything contains, organic or not?"

Tension rakes her body and Sam freezes at the intrusion of the cold and calculating voice amongst her pleasant feelings. Slowly, she rises to her feet, and turns.

"Hello, Samantha," Serena Sinclair smiles, looking all of about thirty years old. When Sam's eyes widen, the First Tracker smirks. "Surprised to see me, _Fillia_?"

Being raised upon Wiccan and Pagan heritage caused Sam to be fluent in old Latin by the time she was twelve. It isn't hard for her to recognize the word _Daughter_ in her ancestor's words.

"I'm not your daughter, _Vetus Unus_," she snaps, disgustedly using the words for _Old One_ to distance herself.

"Well, since your precious mother flows through my veins, along with all our other kind, you could consider me so," she grins—sickeningly sweet—and it makes the younger redhead want to puke.

"You've only got _half_ our kin, remember?" Sam says none-too-kindly. "Mom sent me the other half."

"Ah, yes, how could I have forgotten?" she sneers. "She gave that abomination of hers with our precious gifts. Foolish old woman."

Sam's fists tighten. No way was she going to stand here and let her talk down upon her family. "You're one to talk. Aren't you like a zillion centuries old, hag? Perhaps you should return to your stony little prison, where you were better off."

"_I_ have a duty to perform, _Fillia_," she hisses, eyes whiting-over as she steps towards Sam. The sky above crackled with lightning and thunder, creating an even more feral and dangerous aura around her ancestor. "Unlike you, I will abandon the Fifth Son for those who betrayed by brother."

"Betrayed your brother? He was nuts! And so were you! You left him there, in Salem, to be burned alive! You could've easily stood up to them! Or contacted the Covenant for help!" Sam shouted, eyes matching Serena's. "Yet you chose to do nothing! To run away, tail hidden between your legs!"

They were circling one another now, and it was evident to the Eleventh Tracker that Serena was close to her breaking point. Her patience would not hold much longer.

"You're no better than the Sons of Ipswich, leaving Putnam alone to be crucified! So don't come barking loyalties to me, bitch!"

With these words, she makes the first move, creating a massive ring of energy and thrusting it towards Serena. It hurls her back a few feet, but to Sam's dismay, the woman nearly glides out of it, resting in the air above her.

"You've made your choice, _Fillia._ And it is the wrong one. I am truly sorry, but my bloodline has strayed too far, and wrongs must be righted," she spoke slowly, her voice hollow and eerie. Her lips curved upwards into a sick smile, and Sam barely had time to register the scream that Serena unleashed before giant waves of power surged forth, smashing into her.

But they didn't stop there; they pressed harder and harder, egged on by Serena, who had now come close, outstretched hands pushing the supernatural force. The blast of Power split open the roof beneath Sam's feet, and the last thing she remembered was the scream exiting her mouth as she fell, shingles and bricks crumbling around her.

And then darkness swallowed her whole.


End file.
